Prince Of Light
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: -Dormant project- Fifteenth Night. Bread and Butter, Morning Letters...
1. First Night Dreaming

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: Works of Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. Nor do I own any of the mythology present. I just own the plot and maybe some other characters and realms.  
  
First Night-Dreaming  
  
"You're not who you said you are" said one of the voice.  
  
"You're not human at all" another voice complemented.  
  
The light of day did not penetrate the darkness. Harry knew that daytime has come but nothing, no sunshine. The only thing here was the pitch black void and the sound of voices emanating and echoing in this ever empty room.  
  
"You don't belong in this world, you're a cursed one. One that has no place, no friends and would only bring destruction to the world."  
  
"You're not suppose to be here." The echo called out  
  
"You've killed me." This time, it was a voice that was recognised by Harry, one that he was familiar with but could not put a finger on it. A voice that was suppose to be tinged with laughter and not sadness, a voice of happiness. But the voice seemed to be lost.  
  
'This male voice, who is it? I should know. All these voices, it seemed as though I've heard it all before. Who are you? Where are you? What do you mean?'  
  
At that instant, Harry began to fall. Falling into the pitch black void.  
  
*****  
  
Jerking awake, Harry opened his eyes. There were no walls in the room. Large glass paned windows surrounded the area, the curtain surrounding the windows fluttered as the soft wind blew into the room. It was as though he was living on a balcony on top of a tower. The bed was covered in green sheets with a white veil hanging over the bed to keep the insects away. Not that there were any in this realm. The full moon was glowing a pale blue colour and all the vegetation, including the grass, trees and flowers, were tinged with the colour of the moon. The night seemed as though it was peaceful. As if nothing had happened, but in fact, conflict, war and the reign of terror has just begun.  
  
'It's only been three days' Harry thought  
  
A/N: This is only a taster of what is to come. Please review. Now for a bit of preview.  
  
It carried a pale-to-almost-white blue envelope with its beak. On the envelope, written in golden letters, it read: To Master Harry Potter  
  
Harry thought of the respectable headmaster wearing a Hawaiian shirt with matching shorts, sitting on a beach, on a sunny afternoon with a pair of sunglasses on instead of the trademark half-moon spectacles and a cup of cocktail.  
  
"Good morning Master Harry. Welcome back."  
  
"My name is Sena. This is the realm of Ragnarak."  
  
"Wait a minute, Professor Dumbledore is a sage?" Harry interjected  
  
"Really James, I think it is time for Harry to take some rest now. It has been a really long day" Lily gestured.  
  
"I'm going to wake up soon am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"If this is a dream, then please, enjoy it while it last. Do not think of all the unhappy things in reality. Let me be your guide. It was my life's duty to serve you and I will not let you be unhappy again." 


	2. Seond Night Three Days Ago

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: Works of Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. Nor do I own any of the mythology present. I just own the plot Sena and the realm of Ragnarak. Also some other stuff later on.  
  
Second Night-Three Days Ago  
  
Its 00:00AM of July Thirty-First the day when Harry Potter turns seventeen. He had fallen asleep early on that night, only to be woken up by his dream. A dream where he pushed Sirius through the wall of impending doom, where Sirius disappeared from the whole world entirely. Harry dreamed of the day of the Third task of the tournament, when Cedric had died in his arms after a shot of green light. He dreamed of the early days of his childhood with the Dursley's, in the playground surrounded by the friends of Dudley. Only one more year then he would be able to live outside of the grasp of the Dursley's. Harry Potter sat at his desk, staring out at the window, looking at the full moon. It seemed as though the moon is especially bright today. It was then when he noticed that some 'things' were flying his way. He opened his window for a better look, only to find that these were not mere 'things' but owls.  
  
The first to arrive was Harry's own snowy owl Hedwig, bearing a letter from one of his friends. But it seemed that the package was larger than Harry had expected it to be. He untied the letter and the package to relieve Hedwig from the stress. Hedwig quickly flew to her cage, after give her master a passionate nip on the hands, then a drink of water. The next that came it was a barn owl.  
  
'Probably one of the school owls' Harry thought to himself as he quickly untied the strings of the envelope and the owl took off into the night sky.  
  
The third owl crashed into the room, surprisingly did not wake up the Dursley from their sleep.  
  
'Errol' Harry thought, he shook his head as he stood from his chair and was about to take the ruffled owl off the floor and onto his bed when a forth owl came crashing into him. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's personal owl, carrying a box of some sort. Harry untied the letters and packages off the owls, settled Errol on hi bed and Pig flew into Hedwig's cage, much to her disgust, another bird fluttered into the scene. It was not an owl, Harry knew for sure. It had some resemblance of a sparrow but was pale green in colour. The feathers seemed to shine and glow, the moonlight made the bird seems as though it was ethereal. It carried a pale-to-almost-white blue envelope with its beak. On the envelope, written in golden letters, it read:  
  
To Master Harry Potter  
  
'Master?' Harry asked himself, surely it must be a typing mistake, first he was a wizard after eleven years of living as plain old Harry, then he was chased after by a sadistic Dark Lord who wants revenge for his years of suffering as a ghost, next came an innocent escaped convict from the wizarding prison Azkaban who was his godfather, then it was reviving of the aforementioned Dark Lord, not so long ago he just lost his so-called father figure, even though he seemed more like a friend. Now he is a 'Master', this must be a mistake. So Harry decided that this letter could wait. He'd open the others first.  
  
The letter that Hedwig was carrying was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I hope that the Dursley's have been treating you humanely. But if they didn't, you know better than to bear it yourself. You better tell us, or better yet, tell the Order.  
  
At that point, Harry stopped reading the letter for a while. He never knew that Hermoine could be so observant. For the past few years, he had been treated with disgust, like a mere servant by the Dursley's but he didn't tell anyone. This year, it had all been better as Uncle Vernon seemed to be frightened by the fact that the rest of the Order would come down on him if Harry had even a tiny paper cut on his finger. Uncle Vernon had been exceptionally careful in letting the boy to his own device. Harry thought back to the first day back from Hogwarts, the whole household just pretended Harry didn't exist or was invisible. He laughed remembering the sight and carried on reading the letter.  
  
You know better than to dwell on the things that happened in the Department of Mysteries. Nothing is your fault, you must remember that. It just happened that way, you must stop blaming yourself. We all choose to follow you in. Let's just forget it. It's your birthday after all. It was so good of Hedwig to come flying to me. I was wondering how I'm going to send you the present I got for you from one of the stores in Finland, which I went for the first two weeks of the holiday because there was a conference for dentist there. Why they choose Finland of all places was something I couldn't figure out. But it was great fun, though I wasn't able to send anyone mail during that time. I should probably get an owl. But I found that in Finland, they had wizarding towns as well. It was such a great sight, the towns were different from ones we see back here. The houses were old with a touch of technology. The people were nice and friendly.  
  
This present, I found when I was walking on the streets, it is said to be a cup from the halls of Valhalla. Though I don't know that for sure. I heard that Ron was trying to arrange you to stay with him for the remainder of the holiday. If you could make it, I'll see you at Ron's in a weeks time. If not, maybe we can meet up in Daigon Alley. With Love, Hermoine.  
  
Harry looked at the package that came with Hedwig. It was nicely wrapped with plastic cellophane for weather protection, underneath was a purple wrapping paper neatly surrounding the present. Harry slowly unravelled the package and found, through the densely packed stuffing of tissue paper and bubble paper, a pewter cup with golden ancient runic symbols written at the base of the cup. The cup itself was like a simple wine glass, with a round circle near the rim of the cup.  
  
Putting the cup aside, Harry looked at the second letter brought in by the school owl. It was a list of books to buy and the white ticket embossed with silver to the platform 9¾. He was about to put it away when he found that there was a parchment within the envelope of the school letter. It was written in scruffy writing.  
  
'No doubt its from Hagrid'  
  
Deer Harree, Me and my brothr wanted to wish you a happee birthdayy. Wee have been exploreing the forest as best as we could although Professer Dumbledor called me away fur a cuple of times. Sorree that I could not send you a gift thru the mail, but I will give it to you when you come back to Hogwarts. Hagrid  
  
[Authors translation: Dear Harry, Me and my brother wanted to wish you a happy birthday. We have been exploring the forest as best as we could although Professor Dumbledore called me away for a couple of times. Sorry that I couldn't send you a gift through the mail, but I will give it to you when you come back to Hogwarts. Hagrid]  
  
Harry read the piece of parchment again. 'He must be really busy' Harry thought, 'or he wouldn't use the school owl'. He put the note aside, stacking it with Hermoine's letter and took the third letter carried by Pig.  
  
Harry mate, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wish you had fun on your birthday.  
  
At this point, Harry thought 'I wish'  
  
My mum's trying to get Dumbledore to agree to let you come stay with us, but it seems Dumbledore is out of reach at the moment. I must say, he sometimes seemed to be everywhere at once, the next he seemed to have disappeared to the ends of the Earth. Maybe he is on a holiday after all.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry thought of the respectable headmaster wearing a Hawaiian shirt with matching shorts, sitting on a beach, on a sunny afternoon with a pair of sunglasses on instead of the trademark half-moon spectacles and a cup of cocktail. Harry shook his head, 'It wouldn't be like that'  
  
Hermoine's staying with us for the last three weeks of the holiday, we're planning on going to Diagon Alley on Twenty-Sixth of August, if you're not allowed to come and stay, I guess we'd just have to meet there instead.  
  
Did you know that the Chudley Cannons are playing in the new United League? I heard that the wizards in the US finally let the teams here play in their league. Hope they win.  
  
The letter continued much along the lines of Quidditch, but why after so long did the wizards in US finally let the teams in UK play in the United League, Harry had no idea. As much as Harry liked Quidditch, he just don't have as much passion as did his best friend Ron. After several paragraphs of repeating the fact that the Chudley Cannons are playing in the United League, the letter came to a close.  
  
Well, I heard from Hermoine that she went away for her holiday and that she got you her present there. Me, my parents had forbade me to go out, so I had to order it out of a mail catalogue. It was sent to me a few days ago, I would have to redirect it to you but I had to check the product first, you can't rely on mail catalogue ordering, you never know what those people would give you.  
  
Hope you like it mate! It actually took some time to figure out what is best out of the lot!  
  
Your best pal, Ron.  
  
Harry studied the box for some time. Surely there were patches where there used to be water, probably from the rain as it had been raining for a few days. The rain finally stopped this morning. Harry opened the box carefully, not because of the wrapping, but because it seemed the box would dissolve any minute and he didn't want to clean up too much of the mess. To Harry's surprise, it was a book titled 'Qidditch Matches from then till now' He didn't know what it was, he turned to the first page and saw a large list of number with the teams playing against each other arranged in a timeline fashion. He flipped through to the other pages, it seems that it only shows figures, when he finally thought it was nothing more than a timeline, he took up his wand, tapped on one of the date and suddenly, a hologram was projected out. A Quidditch match played itself, with miniature players flying around. He closed the book and slipped Ron's letter into the book as well.  
  
The next letter Harry picked was delivered by Errol. There were in total of two letters and a box. The first was from Mrs Weasley wishing Harry a happy birthday and the box was filled with cakes, muffins and chocolates made by Mrs Weasley herself. The other letter was from an unexpected correspondent.  
  
Dear Harry, I wish you a Happy Birthday. Though we haven't talked all that much, but I was actually really grateful that you saved me from the clutches of the chamber. It has been quite a few years, and I had intended to send this to you on your birthday right after the incident. But.I.I. Well, in any case, I hope you like it.  
  
Love, Ginny.  
  
From inside the envelope was a silver chain with a pendent in the shape of the cross formed by two lightning bolts, where one of the bolts was in gold, the other was in silver. Harry took the chain the held it against the moon. But his gaze adverted to the pale green bird sitting on the window sill, still with the pale blue envelope held in his beak. Harry thought he couldn't let it off any longer and finally took the letter off the little bird so that the bird could rest. But it didn't fly away. It just stood there, awaiting for Harry's instruction. Finally, Harry took sympathy in the little bird and cupped the bird in his hands, took it to where Hedwig's cage is and settled the little bird with the two owls. Hedwig didn't seem to mind the intrusion of the little bird, she looked at the pale green bird then shuffled to make space for it. But it was different with Pig, he gave one glance then he shot out of the cage and headed towards Errol, gave the old battered owl a few pecks and both of them took flight into the night sky.  
  
Harry looked at the letter carefully, taking into the account that the words were engraved into the envelope and that the envelope was relatively thin.  
  
'Surely it can't be Dumbledore, he's on holiday' he thought to himself. Again, the image of the headmaster on the beach crept up to him. He turned the letter over hoping to see a return address even though he knew wizards don't have the habit to put a return address. He found that instead of an address, there was a seal of silver wax with a symbol of a tree. Breaking the envelope ever so slowly and cautiously, he took out the piece of paper. It was simple and short.  
  
Dear Master Harry, You will learn of the truth in a few moments.  
  
Before Harry was able to finish reading the piece of paper, his whole room seemed to have whirled as though the house was in a hurricane. Harry shut his eyes to block out the nauseating feelings building up.  
  
The bright sunshine nearly blinded Harry's eyes the minute he tried to open them. He could feel that he was still in his room, but something was different in the air. It was as though he was no longer in Surrey. He looked at his surrounding, his room was still in order and everything that belonged to him, his trunk, the things under the loose floorboard, Hedwig and even the pale green bird were here. Yet when he looked out of his window, he found a different scenery waiting for him. Outside his window were fresh trees that ranges from a pale light green to a dark royal green in colour. There were white balconies up on some of the trees and little brown huts at the roots of the trees, flowers grew and birds sung their song. It was as if this place was all imaginary, that it doesn't exist, but it does. And it is in front of Harry's unbelieving eyes. He snapped out of his reverie and found the delivery bird was flying in front of him, as if wanting him to follow. So deciding it was the best course of action, he followed the little bird out of his room door. The moment he stepped out of the door, his room disappeared.  
  
"Good morning Master Harry. Welcome back." A young male voice called to him. The pale green bird stood on the shoulder of the owner of the voice. He was tall, with burgundy red hair covering over one of his eyes. He wore a white sleeveless turtle neck underneath the black jacket, complementing the black trousers with a pale grey cloak covering his entire body. The eyes of this male were blue in colour and looked as though he wasn't older than 20 years of age.  
  
Harry looked around, he wasn't sure if it was him this man was talking to. Looking back, there were no one but him standing in front of the man, so he suppose that this man was talking to him.  
  
"Uh.Good morning. But who are you addressing?" He asked with a voice of uncertainty.  
  
"Why Master Harry, you of course. Pipi did deliver the letter to you didn't he?" The man looked at the little bird on his shoulder as it gave a bright chirp in reply. "Now, if you would please follow me to your room and freshen up. I'm sure his majesty will be pleased to see you. You won't have to worry about the things in that room, they have all been taken to your room." the man trailed off as he gestured the way for Harry.  
  
"Um.This may sound a bit rude, but who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked as they passed by one of the tall green trees. There were little children running around the balconies of the trees. A young female, which seemed like a teacher of some sort, tries to calm down the little children.  
  
"Dear Master, your memories haven't been recalled yet I suppose?"  
  
"Memories?"  
  
"Yes, but I will inform you anyways. I'm your valet of sorts, my name is Sena. This is the Land of Mizu in the realm of Ragnarak."  
  
"Ragnarak? I thought it was a time frame of the destruction of the Norse Gods."Harry called out. He had no idea where this knowledge came from, but it seemed that he just knew it.  
  
"No Master, that was Ragnarok. This is the realm of Ragnarak. It is different."  
  
They walked further down the path paved with white stones. Harry observed his surroundings. People were starting to wake up; there were the sounds of the clattering of utensils as the mothers tended to the breakfast chores. The chimneys smoked as fires were lit. Even as the sun was shining, Harry couldn't help but shiver at the cold morning air.  
  
'It wasn't this cold just then' he thought. Then he felt a cloak being draped on his shoulders.  
  
"We can't have our Master freezing cold now can we?" Sena was at the back of him, with his hands on Harry's shoulders, holding the cloak in place. With that said, Sena walked next to Harry whilst Harry wrapped himself in the cloak.  
  
The carried on walking in silent for around ten minutes when they finally came to a stop outside a pure white building with windows lined with silver and the roof covers with a blue gem stone. Harry couldn't take his eyes off this spectacular building, but somewhere inside him, he felt that he had seen it a thousand times over. This was something that he's sick and tired of seeing, and yet there was something to it.  
  
"Here we are" Sena announced. "This is the grand hall, Avalon." He motioned Harry to enter the large marble doors just in front of them. They walked up towards the marble door that seemed to never open, but as they were inching closer to the door, it swung open for them. Inside, the floor was paved with a stone that seemed like water, but was solid. The walls were decorated with various paintings from different era and countries. There were also other doors leading into other rooms. Each of the doors were denoted with a symbol engraved into the door itself.  
  
"It's as though we're walking on water" Harry thought out loud.  
  
"It's Aqua Aura, the floors of Avalon are paved with a manufactured gem called Aqua Aura." Sena told Harry as they walked further into the hall.  
  
They arrived in front of another set of doors no so long after they entered the hall. This set was royal blue in colour. Harry could tell it was made from another type of stone. The door opened automatically again and it was a big hall with colours of gold, white and red. At the far end of the hall, there were two ivory chairs and on the chairs were two people that Harry thought he recognised. One was a male in his early forties, wearing a red cloak, white military type clothing with golden chains hung across here and there and a golden crown rested on his black ruffled hair. Next to him was a women, wearing a similar cloak and crown, only that the crown was silver, she was dressed in a simple pale blue dress with silver embroidery. A golden chain with a pendent hung on her waist. Her long brown hair was braided to one side, showing of several golden strands. Behind the two of them stood two people that seemed like shadows, but Harry could make out one was a hand maid, the other was a butler. Both of these 'shadows' were dressed in navy blue uniforms similar to Sena's.  
  
"Your Majesties" Sena walked into the hall, bowed then kneeled down on one knee in front of them. Harry followed the Sena into the room and bowed. For some reason, he knew that he was not meant to kneel in front of the King and Queen.  
  
"Master Harry has arrived."  
  
"Harry!" Both of the adults cried out as they stumbled out of their thrones and threw their arms around the boy.  
  
Harry was lost for words and stunned, he didn't know what happened. But some part of him knew that these two people were suppose to be really close to him.  
  
"Harry, say something. Anything. Don't scare your old dad like that."  
  
"Harry dear, are you feeling well? Did the ride hurt you? Was the walk here tiring? Are you hungry? Sena, what is wrong with Harry?"  
  
"Your Majesty, may I speak up?" another figure came into the scene.  
  
"Young Harry might just be lost for words. After all, it's been nearly two decades since you three last met up." The voice was filled with wisdom with a hint of twinkle, one that Harry was really familiar with.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. "So this is why Mrs Weasley couldn't contact you."  
  
"Hello Harry, it is nice seeing you here. I admit, if I had saw this sooner I would have sent you here straight away."  
  
"What do you mean Professor?"  
  
"Now is not the time to talk about this. I can see that your parents are really eager to talk to you."  
  
"They're my.my.parents?" Harry stuttered out. He looked towards his parents who are standing in front of him. He could feel hot tears building up. Tears of joy are beginning to spill, Harry tried to hold them back but these tears seem to have a will of its own.  
  
"Mother?" Harry squeezed out, Lily Potter nodded at his son, giving him a warm smile. He turned his head towards the other person standing with his mum.  
  
"Father?" Again, James Potter smiled at his son.  
  
"Does this mean that I'm dead?" Harry asked the professor.  
  
"No Harry," his father replied "We were never dead. It was a hoax to begin with. But something unexpected happened and well."  
  
"Well, it seemed that it would be best to lay low for a while. At least that's what the sorceress said it was best to do. We were going to tell Sage Dumbledore." His mother picked up where his father left off.  
  
"Wait a minute, Professor Dumbledore is a sage?" Harry interjected  
  
"Really, your majesties. You should address me as Albus."  
  
"Well, we told you many times to not call us 'Your Majesties'," Lily replied.  
  
"Lily, you shouldn't talk to the professor like that." James gave Lily a mischievous look and Harry could do nothing but stare at his parents in awe. Never had e thought that two grown adults would act like teenage students. Harry shook his head and sighed, thinking that this was a dream that he would be waking up off any time soon. Nothing this good ever happens to him anyways.  
  
"Harry dear, what's wrong?" Lily was concerned with her son. Even though they haven't met for so long, but both the parents watched from the Lens of Metatron. They were pained to see how Petunia treated Harry. Every movement Harry made in the house, they observed, how they wished they could take Harry back into the realm of Ragnarak. But fate decided their route and it wasn't suppose to be altered by them. They could only watch from afar, like Zeus and Hera.  
  
'Speaking of which,' Lily thought, and looked around the room 'where did Zeus and Hera go?'  
  
"Sena," James spoke up "Why don't you take Harry up to his room to freshen up and we'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Yes Your Majesties"  
  
"Sena," Lily protested "how many times do we have to tell you stop calling us that! Everyone here have been calling us 'Your Grace' and 'Your Majesty' and such but you won't have to or we'll be forced to call you Guard Master Sena." Lily sighed, there was no way she could change the mind of this one, but she has to try. His father was old and old habits die hard. Both James and Lily had give up on changing Old Fei. But when Sena started to serve them, he was still young and so they should be able to change his mind of thinking. Both James and Lily didn't like to be thought as higher than others, they were more of the equality type of people.  
  
"But Your Majesties, it is impolite to address you in your first name."  
  
"Yes, now you see why we insisted both you and Professor Dumbledore to call us by our first name?" James told them.  
  
"Really James, I think it is time for Harry to take some rest now. It has been a really long day" Lily interrupted and gestured both Sena and Harry to leave. "We'll see you at dinner dear." With that, both of them left.  
  
Sena lead Harry to one of the staircases in the hall.  
  
"I'm going to wake up soon am I?" Harry asked as the staircase whined upwards. "This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up soon to find myself in the room in Surrey and Aunt Petunia banging on the door telling me to get up."  
  
"Dear Master" Sena stopped in front, just one step higher than Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling Harry close to him. "If this is a dream, then please, enjoy it while it last. Do not think of all the unhappy things in reality. Let me be your guide. It was my life's duty to serve you and I will not let you be unhappy again."  
  
"Do I.know you from before?" Harry was hesitant. He never felt any warmth outside of Hogwarts before. None of his so-called family ever treated him kindly. Now this man, one that know him but Harry himself forgot, treated Harry as though he was part of himself.  
  
"Dear Master, just remember this, whenever you need me, I'll be there beside you." Sena gave Harry a warm smile and started onwards the journey towards Harry's room.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you all think? It used to be in chapter 1 but I thought it would be better if I made it into a chapter in itself. Now, about the 'night' thing. Its just like 'chapter 1' and 'chapter 2', but I choose to call it 'First night' and 'Second night'. About Sena, he's just a close butler. But more about him later -o- There will also be an unexpected 'twist' into the story. I just hope that all you fans out there won't try and kill me after the next chapter. Now for a sneak preview. A lot has happened since the D.A members went into the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort seems to have started his reign of terror, there were massacres nearly every other day.  
  
With Bill and Charlie gone for extended time and Percy still as stubborn as ever. The house was becoming rather quite without the two pranksters.  
  
Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. Ron decided he better stop her tears so he went over to her, held her cheeks up with his left hand and wiped away the tears with he right.  
  
Truth is resolved, Light has arrived, Darkness will no longer rule the lands, The Prophesised Ones will be united, We praise for their return, We await for their arrival, This would be the Last of the First. This would be the End of the Start.  
  
He realised it wasn't jealousy, but it was concern.  
  
'I've really fallen into the trap this time.' Ron sighed as he continued to stare at the magazine.  
  
"But there's nothing we could do."  
  
'Wonder what Harry and Ron would think about this dress.' 


	3. Third Night The Burrow

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: Works of Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I just own the plot, some characters and realms. I took the privilege in changing the original character's personalities a bit. Hope no one minds.  
  
NOTE: DO NOT MAKE ANY JUDGEMENT JUST YET! THIS IS NOT AS IT SEEMS!  
  
Third Night-The Burrow  
  
The night was still young, early on the day; she sent a letter and a present, along with her mother's cakes, to the boy which she had admired from the day she met him at the platform. She had been meaning to send the present a long time ago, but she never had the courage to do so. Ginny looked out of the window and saw the full moon rise. Deciding it was still too early to sleep. She went downstairs.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, was sitting by the table, with the morning's Daily Prophet laid out before him. He was thinking back to the past month. A lot has happened since the D.A members went into the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort seems to have started his reign of terror, there were massacres nearly every other day. There were also quite a few murders, but not with the usual Avada Kedavra, but with poisons and knives. Even though it seemed like the work of muggles, the Prophet reported everything that has happened in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. This was all the work of their father, who was made the Minister of Magic after certain incidents, one of which included the firing of ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge.  
  
'They should have fired Fudge ages ago, not believing a single word that Dumbledore said!' Ron was frustrated by the fact that Fudge neglected to tell anyone else that 'You-Know-Who' was back. 'He deserves more than just fired! After all, he endangered everyone and went back against the vow of the Minister!'  
  
His father insisted that the Daily Prophet were to report every death, natural or unnatural, and forced the report of Voldemort coming back to life. He stared at the self-cleaning dishes, listened to the running waters and wondered if Dumbledore would allow Harry to stay over at the Burrow. Even though his father had a promotion, but the family seemed to like their life at the Burrow, as Sirius is now gone, Grimmauld place was not a good option for the Order members to stay. Also, there was a fact that Sirius left Grimmauld place in Harry's care, besides the Burrow was more cosy for the Weasley's liking. Not to mention that there were quite a few neighbours they will instantly miss if they were to move away. No, it is best to stay here. At least if Harry needed their help, they will be near. Just then Ginny came down the stairs, she looked at the clock and saw that her father, Fred and George were still at work. Her father working late is no surprise, but Fred and George usually came in before dinner.  
  
'Probably because of a new store.' Ginny thought to herself as she descended the last few steps to head into the kitchen for a cup of warm milk.  
  
With Bill and Charlie gone for extended time and Percy still as stubborn as ever. The house was becoming rather quite without the two pranksters. Not to mention her mother will be quite lonely after both Ron and herself start school.  
  
'Maybe it's a good thing that mum didn't allow Ron and I to go out, so that she may not be so lonely.'  
  
"Ginny," a voice called out in surprise "What are you doing down here now?" As their mother was upstairs in her bedroom, Ron was curious as to why his 'little' sister came downstairs, even though it wasn't really late. But he had supposed Ginny went back to her room to do her homework.  
  
"I could ask the same for you." Ginny headed over to the counter to get a glass. "What are you doing down here anyways? I thought you said you had work to do back in your room."  
  
"Why would you care?" Ron looked back down on the Prophet laid out on the table, not actually paying attention to what is written.  
  
"Weird isn't it," Ginny suddenly spoke up after taking a seat opposite him.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"With Fred and George now out at work, father being the Minister of Magic and all."  
  
"It's a good change" Ron answered without looking up from the paper and made a grab for his cup of juice. "At least I can be sure that I won't be a test subject for their new products for quite some time."  
  
"But mum is rather lonely, don't you think?" Ginny took another sip from the cup she was holding.  
  
"Yea," Ron finally looked up at Ginny "It would be quite hard for mum after we've left for school." He studied Ginny for a bit longer, seeing how worried his sister is. "But there's nothing we could do, I mean there has to come a time when." He then saw how Ginny reacted to his statement. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. Ron decided he better stop her tears so he went over to her, held her cheeks up with his left hand and wiped away the tears with he right.  
  
"Look, there's no need to cry now" Ron kneeled in front of Ginny as she is still sitting down "besides, we're here for mum right now so she wouldn't be so lonely. Later when dad's job is more stable, he'll come home early and Fred and George had just started their shop, so there is bound to be a lot of work now." he trailed off, hoping to sooth his sister a bit more. Ginny is still his precious baby sister, no matter how many years have past. As she grows older, the more beautiful she has become. He knew that when she is of age, she would be the most beautiful women he had ever known.  
  
'What am I thinking? She is my sister!' Ron adjusted his thoughts as he got up. "It's rather late now, I'd better head off to bed. Goodnight Ginny" with that, he headed towards the staircase, not waiting for Ginny's reply.  
  
"Ron." Ginny was left at the table, staring into the empty seat where Ron had been sitting just a few moments ago. She took up the Prophet to read. Flipping through the pages, she wasn't able to find a captivating headline. Just when she decided to give in, she noticed something right at the bottom of the last page, so inconspicuous that not many people would pay attention to such a place. But she did, it was not an article, but more like an advertisement or notice of sorts. It read:  
  
Truth is resolved, Light has arrived, Darkness will not plague the lands, Those Ones will be together, We praise for their return, We await for their arrival, This would be the Last of the First. This would be the End of the Start.  
  
Ginny looked up from the paper, thinking how weird that someone would put something like this in the Prophet. It didn't seem like the kind of thing that the Prophet would accept. But she supposed that it was suppose to be a piece of poetry written to cheer up people in the times of darkness, though it didn't make much sense at all. She decided it was time for bed and headed up.  
  
~Ron's Room~  
  
'What is happening to me?' Ron thought at he stared up at the ceiling. The ghost was rather quiet today, probably went out or something.  
  
'It's a good thing that it's not here, I need some quiet time.' Ron thought about his action just a few minutes ago. What had become of him? He used to think that these feelings were because he cared for his sister. But tonight, he realised that these were not just brotherly feelings, it had developed into something more complicated than he realised.  
  
'This is not good.' It was not that he didn't find other girls attractive, but he found that Ginny had more potential.How could he say it? The feelings which he discovered in Ginny were different from how he felt towards other girls. Including Hermoine. Once he thought the feelings for Hermoine were different from other girls, but after the Christmas Dance incident two years ago, seeing Hermoine with Victor Krum dancing together. He realised it wasn't jealousy, but it was concern. He somehow treated Hermoine something like a sister, he thought, and Ginny like.  
  
'No, can't go down that track of thoughts.' Ron turned and stared at the wall instead of the ceiling. At times like this, he wished that he could see out the window from his bed. He sat up, feeling rather frustrated. This matter was not something to be taken lightly, neither was it one to be talked of.  
  
'This is insane!' Ron paced back and forth his room, thankful that his was the only room on the top floor, and thankful that Harry hadn't arrive yet. Sitting back down on his bed, he considered whether or not to write to Harry. Knowing that Harry is his best friend, he knew that Harry would not judge him.  
  
'At least not too much' But before Ron had started the journey to his desk, he brushed away the idea. He knew that Ginny had always had a crush on Harry, telling him could risk the relationship that Ginny could have had with Harry. He was not about to decline his sister of happiness.  
  
He heaved a big sigh, and laid back down onto the bed, staring back at the ceiling again. This was getting him no where, either he could go and talk it through with Ginny, or this matter could sit in his heart and never be let out.  
  
'If I tell it to Ginny,' He asked himself 'she could either be freaked out or she could beat the crap out of me. Better still, she would think that this is all a joke and then she'll use Fred and George's experimental products on me.' All three options are ones that Ron didn't want to experience. Telling it to Ginny could bring a lot of risk, ones even worst than what Ginny could inflict upon him, ones that he doesn't even want to think about.  
  
'Ginny.' Ron always thought that Ginny was different from others. At first it was just really small, but during the last year, and this holiday, it seemed to have grown in size. It seem that Ron couldn't ignore that fact.  
  
'How I wish that we weren't related.but someone once told me that we can choose friends, but never relatives.in our case, really close relatives'  
  
Ron closed his eyes, willing his mind to sleep, but it seemed that tonight, his mind would not obey his command. Many times this holiday, he realised he is having forbidden feelings towards his little sister. His bedside clock ticked by each second, knowing that sleep is hard to come, he switched on the bedside light and snatched The Quidditch Quip up to read.  
  
'I've really fallen into the trap this time.' Ron sighed as he continued to stare at the magazine. The photos of players zoomed across the page in blurring but hypnotising motion. Finally, after staring at the page long enough, Ron's eyes began to drop giving Ron's mind a much needed rest.  
  
~Ginny's Room~  
  
Ginny thought back to what Ron had said:  
  
"But there's nothing we could do."  
  
How she wished that it wasn't true. Then she thought back to the action of her brother. Ron never seemed to her to be the kind that was sensitive to her emotions. Though it might be because he might finally came to his senses and realised that Ginny was no longer a baby.  
  
'And about time too!' She looked at the full body mirror that she had mum put in her room just next to the door. Thankful that it wasn't one of those enchanted mirrors, she looked at herself. During the past month or so, she had grown out of her baby figure and turned into a rather attractive female.  
  
'A shame that it didn't happen two years ago. When there was a Christmas Ball.' She got out one of her newly acquired robes that she got with her mother when they last went out shopping. Never in her life up until now, did she experience such a shopping spree.  
  
'Well, considering our financial status back then.' The robe she got out was one of the dress robes in pale indigo, sleeveless with turtleneck. It had golden embroidery on the neck and the hem of the dress. There was a pair of matching gloves to go with it. In front of the mirror she swished about with the dress in front of her. Hoping that there would be something like a ball this year, but she knew not to keep her hopes up too high.  
  
'Wonder what Harry and Ron would think about this dress.wait a minute, why am I pulling my brother into this?' During her shopping spree with mum, none of the brothers knew as Fred and George were busy with their shop, Charlie was out in Romania, Bill was in Egypt and Ron, for some odd reason, had gone out down to the village alone. So Ginny and her mother went to Diagon Alley to have a bit or fun.  
  
She had thought how nice it would be to be able to have Harry as a partner for a dance.  
  
'Who wouldn't?' Ginny giggled for a bit. 'After everything that he's done. All those times he saved the school, and not to mention our lives. He'd even risked his life to save his god-father's life, and mine as well.' Ginny thought of Harry as a really brave hero, ever since she heard of him through books and reports, she saw him of a prince in shining armour. Hoping that one-day, she could live like the fairy tales, standing beside the hero throughout all his journeys to unknown lands. How she always wished to be there for him during times of depression and crisis. Ginny knew that right before the end of year feast, Harry was feeling depressed, like he did when Cedric died during the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament. With that, she felt immediate frustration.  
  
'Harry should learn to give up those kind of guilt.' Ginny disapprove of the 'depressed' Harry. The Harry she admired was the one who she saw in the station for the first time. The one who finds the wizarding world a world to be discovered. The Harry who was always curious at many things. The Harry who was carefree when riding the broom. But during the last two years, she had found that there were more to Harry than it meets the eye. Several times she had glanced over at him in the common room and found him staring down at a book. At that time, Ron was jealous of Harry and Ginny didn't know if it was alright to approach him.  
  
Ginny knew that she might not be able to be as close to Harry like Ron and Hermoine is, but she had dearly hoped to be included. That was why she had finally plucked up the courage to write to him on his birthday after three years. Although she had said it was suppose to be a 'thank you note' but to her, it had another meaning. She hoped that with this note, there would be a glimmer of hope of a friendship developing.  
  
'After all, if Ron and Hermoine could be his friend, why can't I?'  
  
Putting back the dress into the dresser and turning of the lights, she laid down on her bed, pondering on the outcome of the letter in the darkness of her room with only the moonlight shining from the windows. Would Harry reply to her or would he just ignore it? She would write to Hermoine and tell her about it in the morning. During the past years, she and Hermoine had developed quite a stable relationship. Ginny confided in Hermoine a lot, not that there weren't any other girls in her year that were friends with her. But she found that Hermoine was quite like a sister, an older sibling that she couldn't find in her present family. She tried to relax for a bit, trying hard not to think if their mother would feel lonely after they left for school and secretly hoping that Harry would come to stay for the rest of the summer. But so far, no luck from Dumbledore. She gaze out of the window next to her bed, looking at the moon again, seeing the stars twinkle in the sky then finally fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Now, this is a rather short chapter isn't it? But it seems that my head needs to re-configure itself. As for what happened to Harry, you'd know later on. But for now, let's look at the Weasley household. As for the 'romance' part of the story, you'd have to wait and see the pairs. I can ensure you that nothing is as it seems, please don't try and kill me yet.wait till around 2 chapters before judging. I've changed the way in which to give you sneak peeks.  
  
~Off stage~ Ginny: What the heck is the writer trying to do to us now?  
  
Ron: Really, I have no idea. Hopefully not anything too bad.  
  
Harry: If you think that's bad, I'd hate to think what the writer had in store for me. After reading so many fics, you'd think I'm gonna drop dead any minute.  
  
Hermoine: Now, now Harry. I'm sure that the writer won't try anything nasty now will you??   
  
Phantom: Heh. Certainly you guys can trust me! I mean after all, this is my first fic. Don't judge so early! Besides, I have a name and that's Phantom.  
  
Harry: How convincing But really, what DO you plan on doing??  
  
Ron: Hey! Hermoine, take a look at this!   
  
Phantom: WAIT!!!! DON'T LOOK!!!  
  
Ginny, Ron, Harry: Don't even try to move.  
  
Phantom: Alright, alright. No need to get magical.  
  
Harry: Hermoine, read out what's gonna happen.  
  
Hermoine: Let's see now.there's quite a few blank pages here.  
  
Phantom: Of course! I'm still planning it!  
  
Hermoine: Wait, there's a few notes.let's see.there's quite a few explanations.hey! I'm about to make my debut appearance.  
  
Harry, Ron: Congratulations!  
  
Ron:We haven't seen you for quite some time, thought Phantom had killed you or something.  
  
Phantom: I HAD NO INTENSION OF KILLING ANYONE. yet.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Harry: WHAT?!  
  
Phantom: Nothing.  
  
Hermoine: "Then one sunny morning, in the early daylight where the birds chirped melodiously their song. There suddenly was a loud sound.  
  
KABOOM!"  
  
Phantom: Shouldn't you guys be going now?? I don't wanna pay overtime.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Harry: What the.?? When the.? How the.?  
  
Hermoine: Translated; what, when and how did you get out??  
  
Phantom: Wouldn't you like to know now?? 


	4. Forth Night Invitations

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: Works of Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. Most of the sets belong to the great works of Rowling-sensei (means teacher/professional person for those not proficient in Japanese). The realms belong to me, as do some of the characters. I've too the privilege in changing a few personalities.  
  
Forth Night-Invitations  
  
The week after the moonlight talk passed by quite successfully without much incident. For the pass week, the twins didn't return back to the Burrow until nearly midnight. Mr Weasley had to attend quite a few meetings and had quite a lot of follow up work to do after Fudge had handed over the work just last month. Ron kept to himself in his room for most of the time, either doing work or reading. Ginny sat in the lounge room often to stare out into the sky for any signs of an owl from Harry. Both of the siblings continue to write to Hermoine and Harry, but it seems that Harry didn't have time to write back. Then one sunny morning, in the early daylight where the birds chirped melodiously their song. There suddenly was a loud sound.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
The Burrow shook the still sleeping occupants, Ron and Ginny, awake with a loud bang and a burst of smoke. Then came the loud scream from their mother.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang in a not so melodious tone. Then came the sound of people going down the steps.  
  
"Yes mum??" Both the twins answered in front of their mother in an innocent tone.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EXPERIMENTING IN THE HOUSE?!"  
  
"Not to do it again??"  
  
"EXACTLY! THEN WHY DID I HEAR THE SOUND OF EXPLOSION JUST THEN? YOUR FATHER JUST CAME BACK AND NEEDS REST, AND THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE A HOUSE THAT CONSTANTLY GOES BANG. AND NEED I TO MENTION THAT BOTH OF YOU DID NOT RETURN TILL LATE LAST NIGHT?? DON'T THINK THAT I DIDN'T KNOW. I'VE ALREADY KEPT MY HANDS OFF YOU BUSINESS WITH RUNNING THE JOKE SHOP, BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. YOU MIGHT HAVE A SHOP BUT YOU ARE BOTH STILL YOUNG. AND THAT MEANT YOU SHOULD COME BACK HOME FOR DINNER."  
  
"But mum." Fred answered "there's still a lot of work to be done at the shop."  
  
"Besides," George took over "it's not as if we're not coming back home for much longer."  
  
"Also," Fred took back the right to speak "it's just for a couple more days, then everything will be finally on track."  
  
By this time, Ron and Ginny entered the kitchen to find a breakfast has been laid out and two soot covered twins sitting at the table, ready to dig into the meal.  
  
"Ah! That reminds me." Mr Weasley "you two boys better not have anything planned for the next few weeks."  
  
"Eh?" Both the twins raised their eye brows in question.  
  
"It seems that as a Minister of Magic, there are a few 'functions' that are compulsory to attend." Mr Weasley drank the coffee from his mug, then fiddled with what seemed to be like a CD on the table. Because of the extended amount of time that needs to be spent in the Ministry, Arthur Weasley used any available time at home taking up his hobby, research muggle 'artfacts'  
  
"And these 'functions'" Mr Weasley continued as he looked up at his children, including Ron and Ginny who just joined in for breakfast, sitting at the table "were to not only be attended by the Minister, but also his family."  
  
Suddenly, one of their neighbours appeared at the backdoor of their kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Arthur" He was one of the many that live in the same hilltop as the Weasley, with crisp light brown hair, same chestnut eyes and works in the Ministry as well. "Congratulations on the promotion! Last time I heard you were the Under-Secretary."  
  
"Yea, it happened after the attack."  
  
A week just after the summer holiday had started for Ron and Ginny, and just when the Weasley twins had begun their preperation for their joke shop, there had been an attack on the Ministry of Magic. It caught many of the wizards and Aurors unprepared as they have just finished clearing up the mess after the Department of Mysteries incident. The Ministry was going quite well, with the new Minister and Mr Weasley there to help. But their luck ran out. All of a sudden, out of the blue, some unknown wizards struck the ministry. It was not the work of 'You-Know-Who', that they were sure of. As there were no Dark Marks in the air, and the attack had been very specific. It was an attack to deprive the wizarding world in England of any hope, law and order. It was an attack to bring chaos. Fortunately, for the ministry, the Order was still active and had helped but quite a few lives had been lost. One of which was the newly appointed Minister of Magic. There was no debate what-so-ever after the attack that Arthur Weasley should become the next Minister of Magic, as he was already the Under- Secretary.  
  
"Daniel, do you want to come in and join us for breakfast" Molly suggested  
  
"No, no, I have to go back to the ministry to tidy a few loose ends. After so long, you'd think all the loose ends have been tied up.Besides, I came by to congratulate Arthur! I'll see you later than" With a pop, Daniel disappeared in the thin air.  
  
"Dad," Ron spoke up "does these.functions.extend their invitation to our friends?" The reason why he asked was because Hermoine was to arrive at the Burrow this afternoon, to stay over for the rest of the summer holiday.  
  
"Yes, the invitation extends to friends of the family."  
  
"Aw, how sweet dear brother" George spoke up  
  
"Yes, our dear little brother worried about his 'special' friend" Fred replied in more or less the same teasing manner.  
  
But Ron didn't feel any anger, only annoyance that both of his brother liked to make fun of the situation. Fortunate, Mrs. Weasley knew how to change the subject to avoid an outbreak of an argument from erupting in the house.  
  
"Ron, did you ask when Hermoine would come?"  
  
"Around noon, that is from what I last heard of her, which as three days ago."  
  
"Actually, 12:30 to be more exact" Ginny spoke up, she had just received a letter from Hermoine yesterday, telling Ginny to tell her mother when she would arrive with an addition of few other things included in the letter.  
  
The morning ended without much more incidents. The twins didn't try to blow the house up, but they went to their store in Diagon Alley in stead. Saying something along the lines of 'starting the year off with a bang' and 'those lucky new ones'. Though, Ron had no idea what they were trying to say. The afternoon soon came, and along with it came Hermoine and her parents arriving at their doorsteps. The Weasley's had said they would pick her up but the Grangers insisted they would be able to make it without much of a fuss. After meeting up in Ron's second year, the Granger parents and his own parents were developing a close friendship. Often exchanging phone calls, now that Mr. Weasley knew how to operate a telephone. With a knock, Mrs. Weasley answered the door whilst Mr. Weasley lounged at the comfort chair.  
  
"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Granger! How good it is to see you again. I thought we had to wait until the end of the month to meet up with you."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, you're too kind" Mr Granger spoke. "If it hadn't been for another conference at the other side of the globe we would not like to trouble you with Hermoine." This conference, which the two dentists were speaking of, lasts for a month and tracks around the world. Both parents were not going to leave their daughter alone in the house in England with a Dark Wizard that may one day target their daughter for knowing Harry Potter.  
  
"It is no trouble at all. Would you like to come in a join us for lunch?" Mrs. Weasley gestured into the room.  
  
"We'd love to, but I am afraid that we have to take our leave as our flight leaves tonight and we need to make preparation for departure." Mr. Granger said apologetically then turned back at Hermoine "Now you behave here, don't go looking for trouble and don't make trouble for Mr. And Mrs. Weasley"  
  
"Dad! I'm old enough already. I won't be of any trouble. I've been here quite a few times if you remember"  
  
"We remember darling," Mrs Granger spoke "But still, be careful. We might not understand the wizarding world as much as you do, but we do know that there are certain troubles looking for you."  
  
"Really mum, I'll be fine. Now you two better go back home and pack."  
  
"Are you sure honey?"  
  
"I'm very sure dad, now both of you go back home already!" Hermoine insisted on both her parents to leave to give her peace. Hermoine was somehow tired of her parents fussing over her as they gave the same 'speech' last summer holiday when she came to stay at the Weasley in the early summer, then ending up at Grimmauld place.  
  
Both of her parents, seeing the frustration level creeping up in their daughter, decided to leave.  
  
"We'll leave Hermoine in your care then Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"It's alright, Hermoine will be fine here. Both of you have a good trip" And then, the Granger parents turn and walked down the road of the Burrow, heading for the nearest bus station.  
  
"Hermoine dear, why don't you take your trunk up to Ginny's room?"  
  
"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Hermoine tugged her trunk up the front porch, into the living room. Ron, seeing the effort Hermoine used to pull the trunk, decided it was time to break away from his chess game to help her.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"Thanks Ron"  
  
Both of them started to climb the set of stairs leading to Ginny's room.  
  
"So." Ron decided to break the awkward silence "did you hear from Harry lately?"  
  
"No, he didn't reply the letter I've sent to him. Probably busy trying to do the homework."  
  
"Really Hermoine, don't you think that Harry had other things to worry about other than homework? Besides, we've just had our O.W.Ls, teachers didn't even give us any work!"  
  
"Yea, well, there's still the N.E.W.T.S to begin to study for!"  
  
"Hermoine!" Ron exclaimed "For Merlin's sake, as I've just said, we've just done our O.W.Ls! There's no need to worry about the N.E.W.T.S, it's not till seventh year!"  
  
"But it doesn't hurt to be prepared!" Hermoine rebutted, knowing Ron, being a non-studious student, would never prepare.  
  
"Sheesh, you and your books" Then both fell silent for a couple of seconds. Afterwards, Ron decided to speak again.  
  
"Did you know that my sister sent Harry a present on his birthday?"  
  
"Yea, I heard"  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed "How?"  
  
"What do you mean 'How'?" Hermoine looked directly at Ron's eyes. Through the holiday, she had done some growing as well, and is now becoming quite a fine young women. "Besides, it's none of your business if Ginny decided to send Harry a gift."  
  
"Well." Ron hesitated "true. But I'd still like to know why Ginny told you and not the rest of the family."  
  
"That's the reason, because you're an over-protective brother."  
  
"Am not"  
  
Suddenly, Ginny opened the door of her room just when Ron and Hermoine reached the place.  
  
"Were you talking about me?" And Ginny took notice of Hermoine standing next to Ron "Hermoine! You came!" Ginny gave Hermoine a big hug. Ron settled Hermoine's trunk in Ginny's room and came back out.  
  
"Kids. Lunch" Was the notice Mrs. Weasley gave to the three on the second floor.  
  
The day passed by and soon, a week had passed. The Twins were coming back earlier now, mostly before dinner, with the store becoming more stable. Same with their father, it seems that there were not much more work after the first month or so as the other Ministry members had finally came to their senses and started to prepare for the worst case scenario after the second attack. Ginny seemed to spend quite a lot of time with Hermoine once she had arrived. Hermoine, on the other hand had been busying herself with trying to convince Ron to think more seriously about the N.E.W.T.S that were to come next year, but as usual, Ron paid no attention. What he was more curious about was a certain Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore not replying any mail. One night, shortly after the arrival of Hermoine, when nearly everyone's asleep apart, the three youngest occupants of the house had a talk in the lounge room. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley had retire to bed early. The former was because he had an early morning meeting, the latter was because of the seemingly growing headache formed by the twins yet another prank on the household as well as the neighbourhood.  
  
Sitting at the table was Ginny, with a glass of warm milk, Hermoine, with the second spell book of the week and a cup of tea in front of her and Ron, with the latest issue of Quidditch Quip in front of him and a cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Ron directed his question to Hermione, thinking that she might have the answer. The 'him' that he was asking was Harry Potter who seems to have suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Really Ron, as you've once said 'don't you think Harry had other things to do?'" Hermoine replied without looking up from her book.  
  
"Besides, if anything had happened, don't you think the Daily Prophet or Professor Dumbledore, for that matter, would not inform us?"  
  
Ginny felt as though she might be out of place during this conversation, but she can't help but be curious on the speculation of the two closest friends of Harry Potter. Hermoine, sensing this uneasiness from Ginny, decided to include her in the conversation.  
  
"What do you think Ginny?"  
  
"Well.I'm not sure, I mean I don't know him as much as you two." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"Take a lucky guess Gin." Ron called Ginny using one of the many nicknames the brothers invented for young Ginny. He really didn't mean to call Ginny that, but it came out of his mouth easily.  
  
"Well." Ginny hesitated again "he might have been cut off from the wizarding world like last summer."  
  
"True, remember last summer Ron?" Hermoine nodded at the statement. Both of the friends remembered quite well what had happened once Harry set foot in Grimmauld place. He blew off like both had never seen before. Normally, Harry is quite good tempered, but after last year, they weren't so sure.  
  
'But then again, you can't blame him for exploding like that' Ron thought 'I might do the same if in that situation.'  
  
Ron looked sideway to his sister, sitting there, doing nothing. Then he tried and concentrated on his magazine.  
  
"Ginny," Hermoine asked, thinking that it was time to change the topic "don't you need to study for your O.W.Ls this year?"  
  
"Great Hermoine. First it was me, now it's my sister?? What's become of you lately?" stared at Hermoine in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?" Hermoine asked in what seemed to be an innocent tone. "I'm only worried about her as a friend. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Ron headed off to his room on the third floor. Leaving the two girls sitting at the table.  
  
"Geez, what's set him off?"  
  
"Beats me! Even though he's my brother, I have no idea. Sometimes I even think if we're actually related"  
  
"I'm guessing that Harry didn't reply your letters as well, Ginny"  
  
"Yea." Ginny trailed off  
  
"It's rather late right now," Hermoine closed her book and put away the cup she was using "you want to head off for bed now?"  
  
"Sure," Ginny took her cup and left it soaking in the sink where the dishes are still washing themselves.  
  
The morning progress was somewhat strained between Hermoine and Ron. But overall, it went fine and by afternoon, everything was back to normal between the two friends. That night, Mr. Weasley came back with an invitation. It was a white card with a gold border and silver writings. Just from a glance of the white card, Hermoine deduced to be some sort of function for important guests. Mrs. Weasley read out for the benefit of the people present, which included Fred and George, who came back just before dinner, Bill, who came back because the goblins at Gringotts needed extra help because of a recent break-in, and of course Ginny, Hermoine and Ron sitting at the table.  
  
"You, your family and friends are co-ordinally invited to attend a ball on the Eleventh of August at Seven Thirty in the Convention Centre."  
  
"It just said we're invited, it doesn't mean we have to go" Ron spoke out.  
  
"Ron, the main emphasis was on the word 'co-ordinally' meaning compulsory." Hermoine gave insight to the situation for the sake of Ron.  
  
"That's tomorrow night isn't it mum?" Bill looked up from the report that had came through this afternoon. Lately, since Bill had arrived back to the Burrow, there had been more mail than ever. Mainly due to the fact that there were quite a few security problems with London's Gringotts branch. His unconventional hairstyle and earring still unnerved Mrs Weasley a bit, but she had learnt to put it aside.  
  
"Hm.so it is." Mrs. Weasley considered the possibilities of not taking ALL of her kids, but there was no way that the neighbours would take care of them since most are high officials of the Ministry. "Well, kids, looks like we're going out tomorrow. And Bill, loose the earring for tomorrow night will you?" Since the Mr. Weasley is now officially the Minister of Magic, the whole family has a high reputation to live up to. Ginny, on the other hand, was not worrying about upholding the reputation, but more of which dress she should wear. After all, she is a teenage girl and image IS everything.  
  
That night, Hermoine and Ginny stayed up until quite late at night with their discussion of what to wear. Ginny, having decided to wear the dress robe that she tried earlier in the week, was helping with Hermoine. Hermoine on the other hand, was wondering what makeup to apply for tomorrow.  
  
Ron sat in his room, looking at one of his many Quidditch books again for the umpteenth time that day, was quite honestly missing the company of Harry. As Dumbledore had mentioned in his latest letter to the Weasleys that it was best for Harry to stay at the Dursley's for the whole summer up until their visit to Diagon Alley, when Harry would be staying for the last few days. Ron was sadden at first, to hear that Harry had to go through those muggles of all muggles and sympathise for him. But he had was not the one that govern things around here, so he has no say. To make better use of his time, he decided that it was a good time to call it a night and slept whilst the girls downstairs talk their way through to midnight.  
  
Next morning, the girls spent their time preparing of the night's ball whilst Mr. Weasley went back to the Ministry to make a few preparations for both the upcoming ball and the transportations. Mrs. Weasley was busy with the ironing and by four o'clock, she was frantic in trying to make the twins presentable and trying to reverse the spell on Ron. Bill was doing some last minute checkups with reports before settling down to look at the effects of the Twin's newly developed 'Ani-chocs' that somehow makes the unfortunate victim, Ron, sprout what appeared to be dog ears and tails. At precisely six o'clock, Mr. Weasley came back to the Burrow with the Ministry cars that would take them to the Convention Centre.  
  
A/N: I know the chapter is going a bit slow, even I'm agitated, but I promise to speed up the pace a little. To tell you all the truth, I have ideas, but it needs to be sorted. This chapter took me 3 days to write. That's because:  
  
I don't have the five Harry Potter books with me currently, so it makes the situation harder (if I made a mistake at any point, inform me. Also, could someone pleeeaaassseee tell me who is the Quidditch captain last year and who are on the team? Or I'm gonna mix the up and create new characters instead.)  
  
I don't know how to get Hermoine into the fic. It seemed to me she just 'appears' at the Weasley household whenever Rowling-sensei feels like it.  
  
Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and I apologize once again for the prolonging of this chapter as well as the repetition of quite a few issues. Now for some behind the sneak peaks:  
  
Lily: I believe that Hermoine had asked you before, but I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you have in store for our baby Phantom?  
  
Harry: MUM! I'm not a baby anymore. Please notice that I'm already 16!  
  
Sena: Master Harry, Lady Lily is just concerned about your welfare!  
  
Harry: How many times did I tell you don't add 'master' in front of it??  
  
Sena: Sorry Master Harry.old habits die hard.  
  
Harry: Sheesh.  
  
  
  
James: Now, tell us what will happen.  
  
Phantom: Both father and son likes the 'wand-pointing' thing don't you?  
  
Lily: Now, tell us before we hex you to the otherworldly realms that you're going to create.  
  
Phantom: You just answered your own question!-o-  
  
James: Quit playing games will you?? , Hey, what are these costumes for? That reminds me, I still have a debt to settle with you! How come I have to sit in the makeup room for hours on end whilst Harry and James gets to go frolicking around?  
  
  
  
Dumbledore: Lily, James, I though I'd find you here.Harry told me to tell you he's going out to Diagon Alley.  
  
Lily: Why that boy.How many time did I tell him not to go out by himself!   
  
Dumbledore: Like father like son. 


	5. Fifth Night Retraining

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: Works of Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. Only limited characters are mine, that goes for most of the otherworldly realms. But the wizarding world and jargon (at least some if not most) are not mind. This is written purely out of enjoyment (at least that's what I'm telling myself. Lately its become a bit of a headache cuz of the slow progress)  
  
By the way, it's back into the realm of Ragnarak (and no, I didn't spell it wrong, it's deliberately spelt that way if you hadn't noticed in Second Night) with Harry, we'll be leaving Ron&co. for a while ^o*  
  
Fifth Night-Re-training  
  
It was early morning, Harry just slept again not so long ago after his 'nightly dream'. There was a knock on the door and a male figure entered the room.  
  
"Master Harry?" The figure asked as he was opening the curtains the let the sun shine fully into the room.  
  
"Mmm." Harry gave a sound as a reply as he turned his head away from the sunlight.  
  
"Their Majesties require your attendance at breakfast."  
  
"Wha?? So early??"  
  
"It's ten in the morning Dear Master"  
  
"So??"  
  
"You're starting your training.because you're memory has not been recalled yet.you need to be retrained."  
  
"But there's a whole month."  
  
"Harry dear? Are you awake yet?" The female voice entered the room "Good morning Sena, has Harry woken up?"  
  
"Good morning Your Majesty" Sena turned and bowed "Master Harry is still in bed."  
  
"Harry dear child, its time for you to wake up" Lily nudged Harry slightly "Or you won't know what you're going to do."  
  
"Fine" Harry replied in defeat and got up from his bed. Sena laid out a set of clothes on the bed. It consisted of a pair of white loose trousers, a pale blue top with a dark blue sash. After that, Sena left the room in pursuit of the dinning room. Before he left, he grabbed Harry's cloak from the post near the door.Lily sat on the other side of bed until her son was ready, changed and all, then both set off to the dinning room.  
  
Breakfast was a scrumptious meal, like the ones in Hogwarts. There was silence at first, but Harry's curiosity had the better of him as he hadn't seen his parents for some time and the dinner that they were to have on his first day here never happened due to some events that both Lily and James didn't tell him.  
  
"Mum, Dad, what actually happen when.when."  
  
"When Voldemort shot his death curse?" James supplied for his son seeing the difficulty Harry was having recalling their death.  
  
"Well, we created impostors to our place"  
  
"But you left me there."  
  
"Because you had a role to play"  
  
"You would know later." Lily interjected, after all it was HIS decision and HE did tell them not to reveal it.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You'll see in due time" James continued to eat his beacon and eggs. "Ok, if what you said about the impostors are true."  
  
"They are true dear" Lily looked at her son, to re-enforce the statement made by her husband.  
  
"Ok, they ARE true then, what about Prior Incantatum? I mean I saw both your 'echoes' from out of Voldemort's wand when we were duelling."  
  
"That's the ingenious part" James took a sip from his coffee, long black with no sugar and milk "We actually took part of our psyche from the Earth Realm. Out memories, our personalities and our experience from the Earth Realm only and duplicated into the impostors before Voldemort arrived that night. It was actually fortunate that we were able to finish those dummies in time. I'd never thought that he'd come that early, the sorceress saw that he'd."  
  
James noticed the look he received from Lily, telling him not to say too much. Harry noticed that his father did not finish the sentence but also noticed his mother's gaze and thought it was not a good time to question further.  
  
"Um." deciding it was time to change the topic "about this 're-training' thing.what is it?"  
  
"Ah, Harry! It's nice to see you well again" Dumbledore strode into the dinning room. Sena took the coat the Dumbledore was wearing and served a set of breakfast in front of Dumbledore. "Thank you" Dumbledore nodded towards Sena, whereby he took it as a sign of retreat.  
  
"Allow me to explain this 're-training'. It would require you meeting a few people, performing a few task and learning things that you 'should have known' and 'will know' in due time."  
  
Harry looked at his professor in confusion. He wondered what the old headmaster was talking about and whether the headmaster have been drinking too much. But he looked at his parents and they seem to understand what was happening.  
  
"Is it me or does everyone here know something that I don't?"  
  
"We know something that you don't" Both Lily and James replied with a mischievous smile. Harry could only sigh as he knew neither his parents would tell him and he certainly know for sure that the headmaster would give him some confusing answer, confusing for Harry that is.  
  
"Well it seems that it is time for us to be leaving now." Dumbledore told the rest of the occupants of the room as he looked at his pocket watch "Harry, you ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and waited by the door as Dumbledore and his parents were finishing some last minute discussion that clearly was not meant to be overheard.  
  
"When do you think Harry would regain the memories Dumbledore?"  
  
"James, I seriously have no idea. Hopefully before the confrontation, but we cannot put our hopes too high. It seems that the others haven't yet realise it yet as well." Dumbledore bowed at the king and queen then turned to leave.  
  
"Then we can only wish the Fates are helping." Lily turned towards James.  
  
"The Fates have nothing to do with this. You know better than to turn to the Fates to help. We can only wish the confrontation is farther away than predicted." James sighed, looking at the stack of papers that just popped out of no where on the breakfast table. "And how the heck did these get here? I thought I said not to be disturbed during breakfast!"  
  
"JAMES! I told you to control that temper of yours." The argument echoed in the slightly empty room.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry and Sena walk down the steps of the palace.  
  
"Sena, why are you coming with us?" Harry asked as they approach what looked like a pagoda type structure surrounded by a lake.  
  
"It is my duty to serve my Master"  
  
"Ok."Harry turned towards the headmaster "Professor Dumbledore, where are we going?"  
  
"We'll be seeing your tutor"  
  
"I thought your tutoring me?"  
  
"No, I'm your mentor, I play a different role than the tutor. I'm only here to advice you on your course of action whilst the tutor teaches you and gives you the task she wants you to complete."  
  
Harry thought about this for a while, not really knowing the difference between a tutor and a mentor.  
  
'If only Hermoine were here.' Suddenly, a flash of memory came before Harry's eyes.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
There were two girls, dressed in a pair of loose pants and shirts similar to the two boys sitting beside them in a terrace with cups of tea in front of them.  
  
"Really, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
"It's not my fault they have such confusing names!"  
  
"You actually can't blame him, it's already confusing enough with the different branches, now the different systems."  
  
"Well, she seems to be doing well."  
  
"That's because I just take everything in strides."  
  
"In other words, she don't understand this whole thing."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Do they ever stop arguing?"  
  
"It's in their nature to tease each other, you know them long enough to realise that!"  
  
"Yea, a bit TOO long."  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
"Master Harry. Master Harry. Are you ok?" Harry could just make out faint voices then he was snapped back into the present.  
  
"What?" Harry looked around him.  
  
"Seems like he's remembering already." Dumbledore looked deep into Harry's eyes to see that there is a slight glimmer of light. "Definitely remembering" Harry just stared back in confusion.  
  
In front of the three no stood the lake between them and the pagoda.  
  
"That is the Pagoda of Anu, a place of learning and a place to start your re-training" The Pagoda itself was nine storeys high and simple in appearance, with whitewashed walls, blue railings for the balconies, large frames for windows and doors. From these large doors, the inside of the pagoda could be seen. There was a staircase in the middle of the pagoda and Dumbledore seem to be 'inside' the staircase.  
  
"How are we going to go in?" Harry looking at Sena for a reply as to both how to go into the pagoda and how the headmaster appeared to be inside already.  
  
"You must learn not to believe in everything you see. That is your first lesson, I believe." Sena looked at his master, but saw a face of confusion. So he began to explain what he himself understood.  
  
"Look at the water for a while."  
  
Harry did as he was told.  
  
"Try to see it from a different perspective."  
  
Harry looked up in confusion.  
  
"You told me that the stone floors in the Grand Hall, Avalon were like water is that right?"  
  
Harry nodded "But that's different, I know that was stone and that I was standing on something solid.unless you're now telling me that it wasn't stone I was walking on."  
  
"No, it was stone you were walking on. But keep one thing in mind, what the mind believes, the body believe. What the mind rejects, the body rejects. The body reacts to the signals of the mind. It is the same with the world. What you believe in, may have a chance of happening even if the probability is extremely low. However, what you don't believe in, the chances of happening are reduced to zero. Now try to think of the water as stone."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, kept the thought of the stone floor in the hall, then walked on the 'water'. Taking one step at a time towards the pagoda. Sena walked just a little behind Harry in case his concentration was lost and fell into the water.  
  
Upon reaching the pagoda, Harry sat down on the grassy island that the pagoda was on. Slumping downwards, he heaved a great sigh of relief. Trying to walk on water took a lot of energy and concentration out of him, even more that trying to find a snitch in a cloud of red dust. Sena placed a hand on his Master and helped him to his feet then proceeded into the pagoda. Harry was relieved not to have to climb all nine floors, as there was a platform in the middle of the staircase, where a supporting pillar should be. But the supporting pillar wasn't solid but hollow.  
  
'So that was why Professor Dumbledore seemed to be inside the staircase' The platform took them up to the ninth floor without any commands from either two riders. Once there, they were greeted by Dumbledore sitting opposite a female, clad in a long violet dress, both looking down at the something on the table in front of them.  
  
"You must be Harry I presume?" Without waiting for a reply from Harry she quickly added in a strict and harsh "I'm Dana, Lady of the Pagoda of Anu. When you are here, you will be under my tutoring along with my apprentices. You will be living in the quarters here when present."  
  
"Dana, you're scaring young Harry here"  
  
"Albus, really, I'm just trying to have some fun!" Dana changed her tone of voice and grinned mischievously "Come on and sit down Harry, join me for tea. Sena! Long time no see! How have you been?"  
  
Harry was bewildered by her sudden change in attitude. 'Guess I'll just have to cope with another eccentric professor.' Harry thought as he saw the similarity between Dana and Dumbledore. Both were very, very strange.  
  
"Lady Dana, it had been a long time since I last came here. I would have visited you sooner but there were quite a few circumstances."  
  
"I knew something was keeping you from coming. But don't know what. Oh well, you can never tell too well with these cards." Dana stacked the pile of cards, that was laid on the table, to one side to make room for the tea tray that was conjured up.  
  
Not long after tea, they started their training with theory. The hours progressed smoothly and even though Harry was used to seeing magic, he still watched with fascination as Dana performed a few tricks of transformation from thin air to real creatures.  
  
"The trick is not to limit yourself to think from a certain perspective. I think Sena told you that when you were entering the pagoda am I right?" Dana looked at Sena for signs of approval, which she received with a nod. Both Sena and Dumbledore were involved in a game of cards in the corner of the room.  
  
"Now, I need to test you which branch your dedicated to." She walked over to a cabinet and took out a cup. "I'm not sure if it has changed." she muttered to herself as she walked back, though not nearly as soft so that Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"Here, I want you to put your hands on the rim of this cup" the cup that Dana was an pure white ivory cup, plain but had engravings just on the top of the rim. It had a long stem and at the bottom, there were designs of leaves and vine.  
  
"What did you mean by branches."  
  
"Oh yes, you don't know. Branches are the different, I guess you can say that it is another form of skill."  
  
"Skill?"  
  
"Yes, like wizardry. Though, that is not the only type. What you learnt are the most common type of skill but not all posses it. Some skills are rarer."  
  
"So, skills and branches are the same thing?"  
  
"No, the branches are, from the most common to the rarest, Magician, Sorcerer, Warlock, Sage, Necromancer, Mage, Shaman, Alchemist, Summoner. Skills are more like telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, precognition, psychic, field manipulation, warping, hypnosis, time dilation, shape shifting, manipulation and illusion. There are many more skills than branches as there are still some skills that have not been discovered."  
  
"So, someone could be in a certain branch but can have many skills?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, you're a quick learner! Now, I've filled the cup with some elixir so you can place your hands on the rim."  
  
Just when Harry put both of his hands on the rim, the engravings brighten up to a yellow colour and the water rippled and began to change its colour from transparent to blue and finally to a milky white.  
  
"Hm.very interesting indeed." then walked into another room, leaving Harry sitting at the table. Dumbledore made his way towards the curtain separating the room. Then casting a quick anti-eavesdropping spell on the doorway, he walked over to Dana.  
  
"You've tested him again?"  
  
"I had to, I didn't know if he had changed. It seemed that he haven't, at least not too much."  
  
"He gained something, I presumed."  
  
"Yes, that is not a good skill to have."  
  
"Empathy" Dumbledore sighed. Empathy is a skill that depends on the environment. This would result in the possessor being dependent on how others feel. Though there are positive sides to it, mostly when facing an opponent, but in everyday life, it is not useful and can cause difficulties if the mind is not strong enough.  
  
"You know how he obtained it?" Dana asked  
  
"It would most likely be those relatives that he lived with.so he's still the same as he was?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
When Dumbledore and Dana exited the room, they found Harry still sat at the same spot, looking out the window.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
There were now two figures standing in a circular room filled with light. This room was devoid of furniture except a few mats. Filling the walls were an assortment of weapons. From the window, this room was located quite high on some sort of structure.  
  
".Pheonix!" Something wipped past the head of the male figure staring out the window.  
  
"What?" A spear whipped across to the sound of the voice.  
  
"What do you mean 'What'?" Another spear jabbed towards the opponent. "You need to pay more attention!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Then stop staring out the window! They'll be fine!"  
  
"Yea, I know, but still.something about what she said before she left."  
  
"It's really bothering you then?"  
  
"Aren't you bothered?"  
  
"Well, yea. But they'll be fine. They'll be back soon.I think"  
  
The boy heaved a sigh and return to the fight.  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to tell him that both Dana and himself had come back out.  
  
"Yes?" Harry, snapping out of his trance came back into the present. 'Twice at the same day, what the heck was that?'  
  
"Harry, you're a summoner with quite a few skills." Dana told him as she sat back down on her chair. "These skills, you would need to hone them to help you later on."  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but Harry is supposed to be sixteen. If I said it was seventeen, well, it might be due to the lack of sleep I've been incurring.  
  
Anyways, how was this chapter? Is it too short or too long? Up to expectations? Tell me how you feel by clicking that little 'Review' button on the lower left hand corner.yes, that one!  
  
The pace is still relatively slow.I'll try and speed it up.but I'm making this up as I go along! Please forgive. Now for sneak previews!  
  
~In Writer's room~  
  
Harry: ARG! I HATE flashbacks! First the blur, then comes this dizzy feelings.sheesh! Can't you try and write something else?  
  
Phantom: Nope! It's easier to do flash backs. Besides, it's supposed to tell the readers..ops, shouldn't have said that. I SHOULDN'T have said that... and don't you ask anymore question!  
  
Harry: What are you hiding? It's like in the philosopher's stone.where Hagrid nearly gave away the stone's secret.  
  
Phantom: Heh. Now here's the script for next chapter.you said you wanted it didn't you?  
  
Harry: What the? This is all in scribbles! How are we suppose to read it??  
  
Phantom: Don't know and don't care.you're the stars, I'm only the writer! Plus you said you want it firsthand.I still haven't a chance to write it up.  
  
Harry: Maybe I'll go get Hermoine to decode this. If she can read Ron's writing, she'd most likely be able to read yours.  
  
  
  
Phantom: So lucky to escape the wrath of these stars.why did I do this again?? Oh yes, for pure entertainment!  
  
~Resting Lounge~  
  
Harry: Hermoine, can you read this??  
  
Hermoine: Hm.bit difficult.I can barely make out one word. Ron, congratulations, we've finally found a person with much worst writing than yours!  
  
Ron: HERMOINE! Let's see.it's easy! It's saying there'll be quite a few action sequences. Dang! We're not in the next scene.oh well, we'll still be receiving pay checks for doing nothing! What luck! 


	6. Sixth Night Swords and IceCream

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: Works of Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros, publishers and distributors. Only limited characters are mine, i.e. Sena and Dana (that goes for name, background and personalities) and so are most of the otherworldly realms, i.e. Ragnarak. Also, the ranking of the Branches of Magic are based on what I know. There were a few more but can't figure how they'll fit. This goes for the Skills as well!  
  
Sixth Night-Swords and Ice-cream?  
  
"First thing, you're going to stay in this pagoda for a while and learn all the 'theory'. Then you'll be travelling to obtain the Arma Forces or AF for short. These will be 'creatures' of summon." Dana rang the phone that mysteriously appeared on the desk where the stack of cards should have been. "Hello? Can you send Zephyr here, thanks."  
  
"Does Zephyr still study here?" Sena asked.  
  
"Yes, he still isn't proficient in the use of skills." She turned towards Harry, who was sitting down, and Dumbledore, who stood beside Harry's chair talking to him to see if there was anything else he remembered. "Albus, would you be staying here with Harry and Sena?"  
  
"Mostly, after all, I'm suppose to be young Harry's mentor when it comes to the practical sessions."  
  
Just then, another person entered. He was similar to Harry in age, only with a pair of silver rimmed glasses masking his cerulean blue eyes. His hair is of the same colour, only that its length is to his hips and tied down.  
  
"Sena!" Zaphyr called out in surprise. "It's been so long!" He gave a heartfelt smile and hugged the young man.  
  
"Zephyr," Sena hugged him in return and let go.  
  
"Zephyr, I want you to show Albus, Sena and Harry to their rooms. They will be staying with us for a while."  
  
"Albus? As in the great Sage Albus Dumbledore? It is a pleasure to meet you sir!" Zephyr shook Dumbledore's hand with enthusiasm.  
  
Dana ignoring the exchange, knowing full well of Zephyr's respect and admiration towards the old Sage, turned towards the other occupants of the room.  
  
"I will leave you all in his hands. Please excuse me for now as I have some businesses to attend to." With that said, Dana disappeared in the thin air.  
  
"This way if you please, we will be walking down to the seventh floor to your rooms." The four people proceeded down the spiral staircase whilst Zephyr gave them a verbal description of the pagoda.  
  
"There are four labs in the basement, two of which are nearly always reserved for alchemists the other one is for public use. Ground floor is the lobby and refectory. Classrooms for theory lessons are on the first floor but as you'll be under Lady Dana's direct tutoring, you'll be mostly studying on the ninth. Second floor is the library, so is the third. Forth is the relaxing facility, with gym, games rooms and other facilities should you wish to have some time off from training. Fifth is the weapons training area, split into two, one of which is a large room that has not been used for a long time." Zephyr trailed off. Sena picked up from that point to inform Dumbledore, who has not been here for a very long time, and Harry.  
  
"The other side of the weapons training area is split into two parts again, one of which is publicly opened for everyone of Ragnarak where the other is for the students here. Sixth floor is the magic training area, split in a similar way. Seventh floor are dormitories, some are single rooms and some are shared rooms, where there could be up to six students. Eighth floor has meditation rooms, ranging from small to large in size, and dimensional doors."  
  
"Let me remind you that do not attempt to open any of the locked doors. They're reserved rooms."  
  
Upon reaching the seventh floor, Zephyr opened the door separating the staircase with the dormitory. When the door is opened, a large common room, similar to the Griffindor common room back in Hogwarts, was exposed to the three guests. There are several corridors leading to five different directions. Zephyr took his role as a tour guide.  
  
"The seventh floor is separated into several areas. Here is the common room. The one on the left is towards the shared rooms, commonly known as the Blair area. Going clockwise is the Jefferson area, which has single and large rooms for public trainees and trainers, Beaulieu area, which is where the graduate stays, Syberia area, which are single rooms for students, and the One area, locked and no one knows what is in there. It's been nearly two century Ragnarak time since it was last opened." Zephyr handed a set of keys to Dumbledore. "Sage Dumbledore, your room is the third one on the right of Jefferson, Sena, your in your old room in Beaulieu, you have your keys with you. Harry, you follow me to Syberia." The guests split up in their different direction, fully trusting the securities placed in the pagoda, left Harry in the care of Zephyr.  
  
Harry, leaving Zephyr to lead the way, entered the third corridor. Inside, the walls were plain with light globes mounted in between each door. The doors were wooden colour but upon closer inspection, it felt and looked as though it was made of metal. They reached nearly the end of the corridor and stopped at around three doors before.  
  
"This is your room," Zephyr opened the door. "changes of clothes could be found in the wardrobe. Food is served all day on the refectory on ground floor but the elevation platform will be switched off at around midnight and reopens at dawn. My room is just diagonal to yours. If you need help, knock on my door." Zephyr was just about to head out. "Ah! I forgot to tell you, we are not to enter other areas, same goes for people from other areas, they are not to enter Syberia."  
  
"So that was why you didn't show Professor Dumbledore to his room in Jefferson." Harry thought out loud.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call Sage Dumbledore 'Professor'?"  
  
"Out of habit I guess, I mean after all he is the headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"The school that I go to, school of witchcraft and wizardry. But you don't have anything like that here do you?"  
  
"No. . . " there was a pause between the two boys. Then, Zephyr closed the door, but stayed in the room. "Do you mind telling me more about your world? What is it like?"  
  
"Hm. . . I don't know how to describe it, but you can say it's separated into magical and non-magical community. . . "  
  
The conversation revolving around Earth continued passed midnight, topics ranging from M&M's to chocolate frogs, downtown London to Knockturn Alley. Though one thing that Harry did not mention was Voldemort as he didn't want to make a bad impression of his world.  
  
"What about you? Where did you come from? What was your world like?" Harry asked after finishing his tale of Triwiazard tournament and the Department of Mysteries.  
  
Zephyr looked into Harry's eyes as if searching for something. It seemed hours for Harry that the paused prolonged, but it was only seconds. Finally, as if he found what he was looking for, Zephyr spoke.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you. There's nothing special about it, it's a defeated realm. One where most men are off to war, women worked at camps and children looking for valuables and food. . . "  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Zephyr smiled brightly but with a hint of sadness lingering in his eyes. "its been a long time since I last went back. It might have changed for better! Well, it's late. Sorry for troubling you. Goodnight!"  
  
After escorting Zephyr to the door, silence rang throughout the room, not that Harry wasn't used to it by now. But the sudden departure of Zephyr left Harry thinking if it was his fault.  
  
***  
  
That night, Harry did not have a peaceful dream. Although it was nice knowing that he was being trained, and in his perspective learning new ways to defeat Voldemort, and that he found his parents again. Nightmares still plague his nights.  
  
"Where I am?" Harry asked in his dream, which echoed for a long time.  
  
Fingers pointed towards him, the moist lands beneath his feet turned barren. The sky changed from the blue colour to scarlet red then black, leaving nothing but darkness. The wind started to moan and painful song. Light whispers were in the air, saying something that Harry could not understand. The whispers grew louder and louder until it was audible.  
  
"YOU!" One voice spoke up.  
  
"YOU!" Many other voices echoed with fingers and wands appearing into the scene.  
  
"DIE!" A much louder voice called out.  
  
"KILL!" Another one answered.  
  
"Noooo" Voices echoed in the air.  
  
"Harry, leave now! I'll handle this." Sirius' vague form appeared in the scene.  
  
"Sirius, you're ok. You're not hurt!" Harry ran towards the figure.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" There was a thump right in front of Harry.  
  
"RON!" Another figure appeared, then another. Soon the whole floor was littered with bodies upon bodies. Then, just as they appeared gradually, they turned into skeletons.  
  
"NO, this is not happening. . . this can't be. . . it can't be the. . . end. . . " the final word was whispered out by Harry.  
  
***  
  
Screams, pain, sadness, all filled his dreams. And it was until Harry could stand no more of this, he woke up. Drenched in sweat and face with two streaming lines of tears. He looked out to what he thought was his window. The sun rising, but it wasn't an unusual practice for Harry to wake up early.  
  
It was the first day that he's here, but it felt as if he's been here for the whole time. Heading towards the bathroom and grabbing a change of clothes, he began the daily morning routine. Glancing at the clock on one of the walls, it read 7:00am.  
  
'At least these are normal clocks. I really don't know how to read the bewitched ones. . .'  
  
After the relaxing shower, he came back out to find only fifteen minutes had passed. Then, there was a knock on the door. Harry headed to open it, to invite whichever guest it was.  
  
"You want to go to breakfast with me?" Was the morning greeting given by Zephyr to Harry. "I'm sure Sena is down there already. He gets up really early. . ." Without waiting for a reply from Harry, Zephyr grabbed his hands and off they went down to the refectory.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Zephyr, Master Harry." Zephyr and Harry joined Sena at the table with their serve of breakfast consisting of eggs, beacon, toast and milk tea for Zephyr and similar for Harry with the slight change of milk tea to orange juice. The meal was consumed with conversations.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore appeared behind Harry just when he stood up to put away his tray. Zephyr, seeing a conversation was about to take place, took his leave along with Harry's tray.  
  
"Dana told me she wouldn't be able to take your lessons for a while and wishes you to take the lessons with Zephyr. Is that alright with you?" Dumbledore asked both Harry and Zephyr who was coming back.  
  
Both nodded at the suggestion as Harry wasn't sure what will happen and Zephyr because he liked Harry's company. Dumbledore turned to speak to Sena in turn.  
  
"Would you like to come with me for a while? I'm sure there's no harm here, so you won't need to worry about him." Dumbledore stood, waiting for Sena to stand up. Sena turned around, to see Harry and Zephyr talking amiably.  
  
Dumbledore added, talking to himself mostly "I haven't seen Harry talking and smiling so much in one day. Even when he was with his friends, he haven't opened up so much. It'd surprise Molly and Arthur. . ." He shook his head both dismissing the thought and indicating Sena to not worry. And with that, both said a quick 'goodbye' and left the refectory.  
  
***  
  
Harry was telling Zephyr about Quidditch this time when Dumbledore and Sena left the refectory. Not long later, a group of people, not younger than Harry gathered around them.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Zeph. We thought we'd never see you again after what happened. Tell me, how does it feel to kill, to seduce?" He was blond, pale and smiled sweetly as he innocently said the words, awaiting for its impact. He took a seat on the other side of Zephyr like old friends.  
  
'So much like to Draco Malfoy' Harry thought. Looking around, there were two 'bodyguards' behind this Malfoy-look-alike but quite largely built and seems to have a higher intelligence than Crabbe and Goyle. There were also three girls flanking behind this group, just trailing a bit behind the 'bodyguards'.  
  
"Really Zeph, you know you should never have got away from us." The one with a red ponytail smiled at him and draped her arms around Zephyr's neck. Another, who has the same coloured hair, only wore it at a much shorter length, let her arms draped around Harry, who was sitting next to Zephyr not saying a word the whole time, in the similar way.  
  
"And who's this? Another one of those from your place? You know, if you want to become one of us, it's easy." She was saying this more to Harry than others. "Well, what lovely eyes you have. Tell me love, what's your name?" She cocked her head and looked at Harry seducing.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Zephyr blurted out, much to everyone's surprise and shaking off the girl.  
  
"Well, seems like you've gain a bit of confidence now haven't we?" One of the 'bodyguard' looked with much disgust towards Zephyr.  
  
"Come off him," the pale blond said as though trying to defend Zephyr. It was weird for Harry to watch, but this seems too much like Hogwarts. "after all, you can't blame him for trying to defend a so-called friend. Right Zeph?" The bell suddenly rang to signal the start of the day.  
  
"Well, save by the bell yet again? I'm sure we'll meet again sometime today. Afterall, you have been avoiding us. Try not to do it again!" He winked at Zephyr and stood up. Turing to Harry, he hastily added sweetly "It's nice be of your acquaintance whoever you are. We hope to the pleasure of knowing more about you sometime. But now, we must take our leave."  
  
Other in the refectory gave way to the group of six as they stroll out of the room. During the whole encounter, the whole room was silent and a pin drop could be heard. But now, everyone seemed to have realised it was time for classes to begin and the rustling and bustling of the day re-emerged. Confirming that those people have left, Zephyr signalled Harry to follow him.  
  
"We have Phys Ed right now, but after that I have a three hour break. I thought you might like to go out to town later."  
  
"I'd love to!" Harry was enthusiastic about the idea of looking around the place. Although he had been here for quite a few days now, but he haven't the chance to have a guided tour.  
  
***  
  
Although Harry had ran before, and mostly away from Dudley and his gang, but this was more hectic than he had experienced. Even though people knew he was 'new' and all, but it seems that these teachers never care. After thirty minutes of continued running up and down the 'little' hill on the 'Pagoda Island' as Harry called it, everyone, not only Harry, was tired out and running out of breath.  
  
"Why. . . does. . .he. . .always. . .do. . .this. . . ?" Harry heard one of the pupil next to him panting, heaving and breathing hardly.  
  
"Its. . .they're. . . just. . .crazy!" another one commented.  
  
"Any more comments, I'll have you all running for more!" the teacher warned and all of the pupil went silent. Not wanting to do any more exercise than needed. Harry turned to Zephyr to seek and explanation.  
  
"Don't. . .need. . ." Zephyr took a deep breath and tried to speak again, he was light headed from all the running. "He's one of the strictest teachers here. What he says is definite and he would give in to no one. So don't bother trying to get around not doing anything, he doesn't care"  
  
After the running, everything returned to what Zephyr commented as normal, where they picked up weapons and tried to kill the teacher. It was said to be a way to test them of their actual fitness and skills. Though Harry was not quite sure what it meant, yet he was 'invited' to join in to the so- called 'festivities'.  
  
"I understand that you're new to this. But since your in my class, you'll participate all the same. However, you need to choose your weapons first." He motioned the wall behind him.  
  
It contained many weapons, from projectile types to blades and lances. In spite that there are many glittering weapons, Harry's eyes were focused on a copper-coloured hilt. It wasn't one of the more attractive weapons, rather, it was one of those that tends to be overlooked. The blade itself looked a bit rustic and was a bit well for wear. But other than that, it looked as though it was unbreakable. Harry reached for the sword, only noticing there was a smaller one accompanying it as well, located just a bit lower than the other one. Only this smaller one was not of the copper colour but had a tinge of blue. He could see that there were other weapons with nearly the same colour scheme above and below the ones he had chosen.  
  
"Ah! What an. . .interesting choice. These two comes in a set." The teacher remarked. "There are better weapons than those in your hands you know. I would give you a second chance to choose again. . ."  
  
Many of the students were puzzled as to why their strict teacher allowed Harry to choose again, as this act was against his usual teaching. For most of the time, if the students choose the weapon, they stick to it for the whole fight.  
  
"No," Harry replied determinately, "I'll stick with these ones." And thus, the fight began.  
  
The pair danced around the grassy knoll exchanging blows. The teacher choose broad sword, more heavy than what Harry was using but also deals heavy blows to the opponents. Harry, however, managed to dodge the blows easily through instinct and his seeker abilities. There were quite a few close calls, which were visible through tiny cuts in his clothing. But overall, it seemed to Harry that there was a tiny voice in his head, telling him what the next move of his opponent will be.  
  
It started off with a few minor slashes towards Harry, which he blocked with his own sword. Because it was a broad sword that the teacher was using, he was forced to use two hands. Seeing this was his advantage, Harry seized the opportunity and dealt a blow with the smaller of the swords. At the moment, the teacher jumped backwards to avoid it.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner. . .it seemed as though you know what you're doing." Again, the teacher charged.  
  
"This is only the beginning." Harry replied. He knew that in his mind, this was not only a battle of skills, but also of wits. Deep in the recess of his mind, he wanted revenge for the tiresome run he just had not so long ago. The other students only stared at his remark as though Harry had gone crazy.  
  
Harry waited for the blow to come, but there was none. Instead the teacher disappeared into the air. Before any harm was done, Harry noticed he was straight above him in the air and the sun was giving the teacher camouflage. He squinted his eyes to try and make out the shape, but found not help. Instead, he closed his eyes completely. When Harry 'felt' the sudden change in the wind, he moved aside just a step to avoid the broad blade of the teacher. The teacher, was taken by shocked but quickly recomposed himself by back flipping into an open area. There was a moment of silence, stillness rang through the air and not a single drop of wind was blowing.  
  
The sun beating down onto the two fighters and the rest of the students watched in awe and tried to stay away from being hurt. Zephyr, however, was at the front of all the students, taking every single action, memorizing it and savouring it in his mind. He felt a rush of excitement and the exhilaration just by watching. He was, after all, out of the whole class, the only one who were able to come up against their teacher. It wasn't that the class was weak or anything, only they lack the skill and instinct to fight.  
  
Both fighters stared at each other, as though they were gauging and evaluating the opponent. As quick as the silence that came, both fighters threw their weapons to the ground, with the blades embedded into it. This was the signal of the end of the fight and both knew that the end would be only a draw. The spectators were still stunned at the short dance played by both. Zephyr was the first to recover from the stunning presentation and clapped, the rest began the follow.  
  
Harry was stunned at himself as well. Knowing full well that the only time he had handled a sword was back in second year. This time, he was using both to defend and attack. In theory, he should not have been able to do such a stunt yet, he had. However, he did not have any idea as to why he mimicked the final action of the teacher.  
  
"I see that you've had some training before have you not?" The teacher asked walking towards Harry.  
  
"No sir. . .I mean I had handled a sword before, but not in such a way."  
  
"Well, it seems you have the talent. I can see that there are hidden instincts in you. And it is these instincts that taught you how to fight."  
  
Zephyr ran over and patted Harry on the shoulder signalling a job well done. "This is the nearest to a compliment you can expect from him!" He quickly ducked the blow from the teacher.  
  
For the rest of the time, Harry sat at the shade watching the class learn. Although he was asked to participate at the mock duels but there were not enough partners. The teacher had thought it better for him to rest, as he was not used to so much exercise at one time. Watching the other students fight was interesting however, his body got better of him and was in need of rest. After all, he does have at least another hour until Zephyr had finished his lessons.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
It was a lush green hilltop with wisps of breezes blowing through his hair. He could feel the warmth of the sun and smell the freshness of the grass. It was one of those perfect days to go out. He wondered down a winding path leading down into a tiny settlement.  
  
The place was filled with people, little cottages sit by the main road and further down ahead, there were shops filled with ornaments. Stalls open selling fruits, the one next to it sells daggers and then there are those of accessory and fabrics.  
  
Further in the settlement, there was a large structure, quite a few stories high and was built with material that looks like glass. The doors to the place opened up. Inside, was supported with pillars of ivory white and many mahogany doors on each side. The last door he came across was more like a gate, with pulleys and chains to the side of the gate. It is slowly moving upwards with the clattering of chains in the background. A sudden gush of cold air rushed out with the onslaught of light coming from the tiny gap.  
  
~End of Dream Sequence~  
  
"Harry. . .Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry opened his eyes and realised he fell asleep in the shade. There were still sounds of clashing to signal that the class was still going.  
  
"You ok?" There were a few cuts on his clothing but otherwise, Zephyr was unhurt.  
  
"I'm fine. . ." Harry gave a nod and got up from his place in the shade. "have class finished?"  
  
"Nah, but we're still leaving. The teacher gave us an all clear sign and said not to worry about the old geezers up in the tower."  
  
Harry looked at him in confusion "So, are we still heading into town or are we staying here for three hours until your next class?"  
  
"Let's go and change first, then we'll go and get something to eat in town"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Alright! I've finally finished this chapter! It's so hard to write when you have to revise for things like maths. . .I guess it clogs your mind somewhat right? I have no idea how many people read it but I hope you're all enjoying it! ^ . ^  
  
~BACK STAGE~  
  
Phantom: Well, had a nice fight??  
  
Harry: Why ice-cream??  
  
Phantom: I dunno. I mean I did just have dinner.  
  
Harry: How come the little island is so big?? I mean I looked small from the other side.  
  
Phantom: Magic!  
  
Zephyr: That's just lame. You really need some sugar in your body. And what the heck was happening anyways??  
  
Phantom: Hey! You just came out so get back in there. . .  
  
Harry: You don't make sense. . .  
  
Phantom: I know. . .  
  
Ron: What's happening here??  
  
Phantom: Nothing. Just rest. You won't be coming up for quite some time.  
  
Ron: Dang! Oh well, just give us the pay check first.  
  
Phantom: uh. . .um. . .can I get back on you later? I've. . .got. . .um. . .you know   
  
Ron: Sheesh! Cheap skate! How'd that get here??  
  
Harry, Zephyr: By magic!   
  
Harry: So you wanna drink? We're heading to town. 


	7. Seventh Night Trees and Swings

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: Works of Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros, publishers and distributors. Only limited characters are mine, i.e. Sena, Dana, Zephyr and the gang of people that appeared for few hundred words, so are most of the otherworldly realms, i.e. Ragnarak.  
  
A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed. I will not write who they are publicly because they know who they are! This chapter is dedicated to those selected few! Have fun reading.  
  
Seventh Night-Trees and swings  
  
The two boys, clad in something that resembles a cross between a tracksuit and jeans and tee-shirt, walked down the path paved with pebbles from a variety of white. To the sides, there were cottages with signs hanging from it. There were also a few street stores selling jewellery, accessory and other sorts of trinkets as well as quite a few alleyways that seemed too dark and mysterious for Harry's liking.  
  
Coming across one of the many stalls littered on the side road was one that caught the attention of Harry. It consisted of a worn cloth laid out on the pathways and on it a pair of hair clips in shape of a blue butterfly. Looking beside it were two other pieces of ornaments that caught his attention. One was a simple flower brooch made up of green petals, another was a sword shaped pendent. There were also other sorts laid out beside; necklace of pearls, bangle made of gemstones as well as a few worn out daggers and throwing knives.  
  
"Well, what will it be laddie?" the old man sitting next to the cloth asked.  
  
"What is it Harry? Found something you like?" Zephyr came up next to Harry. "OJ! Long time no see! How has business been?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't young Zeph! Still in training are ya? Who's this lad next to ya?"  
  
"Harry, this is Old John, we call him OJ for short. John, this is Harry, New trainee."  
  
"Well, tell ya what. I'll give y'all a discount if ya'ill buy sum'ing of me"  
  
"Hm...I was thinking about getting my friends Christmas present this year without them knowing..."  
  
"Well, this is a perfect chance. Do you have money with you?"  
  
"I think, I remember mum gave me some before coming out..." Harry rummages through his pocket and produced a coin sachet.  
  
"Wha'bout ya Zeph? Wanna get sum'ing off me?"  
  
"Not today OJ. Maybe sometime later." Zephyr have half a mind of buying a sapphire pendent in shape of a tear drop but decided against the idea.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, choose what he wanted to buy and gave the corresponding amount of money to the old man. For some reason, the money system works just the same in muggle London, where everything is in terms of the factor of ten. Only the currency name are different. Each pieces of coin were in copper, silver and gold depending on their value, written on one face. One the other face was a tree symbol. Harry looked at it for some time before handing the change over.  
  
"That's the royal house emblem in this land. Its difference for each land and realm. Really confusing if you ask me." Zephyr commented on how the coins had different faces and shapes as they walked, telling Harry more about the history of this town. They stopped by a few more shops along the way, mainly bookshops, but finally coming to a stop at a food parlour.  
  
"Welcome, Harry" As Zephyr stop and gestured dramatically, "to HonkyTonk. One of the most famous eat-in and take-away in Ragnarak."  
  
The place had tables up against the walls in box seats and there were a few spaced out on the open floor. There was a bar table to where there is a suspected kitchen at other side of the back wall. The wall behind the bar was filled with cups of all shapes and sizes on its shelves, near the bottom were rows and rows of bottle. And with a normal bar, up on the suspended rails were glasses. The place itself looked quite old, yet there was a touch of modernism to it. The walls were split in half, the bottom was laid with wood whilst the top was with a shiny metal. There were ceiling fans suspended but also large sky window and overhead lights. This place looked as though someone decided to throw every trick in building together but the outcome was quite good.  
  
Harry might not have noticed before but there was also a little bell attached to the door which they opened. So as soon as they entered the place, they were greeted by the assumed manager, lead to a box seat and handed manus.  
  
Both called for food and an ice-cream to top it off. They enjoyed the rest of the day wondering around the little alleyways.  
  
For Harry, this place was similar to Diagon Alley only there were a lot more shops, though most of them sold the same things, for example accessories, and that the shop fronts were more bright and attractive than those in Diagon Alley. Zephyr turned deliberately at one of the left hand side alleyways. From what he could gather from their brief conversation, he knew Harry would be interested in sports, though of which kind he cannot be sure. So the only way to find out was to bring him to Trops Alleyway, the most famous sports district in Ragnarak.  
  
"This is the sports district," Zephyr introduced "here on Ragnarak, many different types of sports are played. One of my favourites is Bukou. It's a very competitive sport played with...well...everything and anything we can get our hands on!"  
  
"Bukou?" Harry asked, "What sort of a sport is it?"  
  
"Well, it has quite a long history," Zephyr stated as they walked up to one of the display windows nearby. "Its rumoured that the sport started in the darkest of times when people were low on spirit as war was upon all realms. When, finally those of the side of goodness won the battle, the people wanted to commemorate this victory, started to re-enact the last battle. Then, someone suggested instead of acting it out, why not involve the audience into the play. Finally, it evolved into a sport. You can call it a 'friendly duel' I guess."  
  
"But won't people be hurt in the process?"  
  
"No, the instruments used are specially made so that there are no sharp points and besides, only those who are trained specifically can enter. Either that or they are students from training institutes, like the Pagoda."  
  
They came up upon a large blue building engraved with olive wreaths on the archways leading inside. The building was a few storeys tall with small windows and a flat roof that was fenced around.  
  
"This is a sports complex. It holds many facilities for the residents to enjoy their favourite sports." Leading the way into the building, Zephyr produced a small card. Harry gave a questioning look at Zephyr and he began to explain again. "The card is just our ID on Ragnarak. You should receive one soon enough. In most of the realmic facility, that is those governed by their Majesties, an ID is required to gain entry."  
  
They walked around the complex and Zephyr stopped at one of the largest indoor stadium which turned out to be the tournament ground for Bukou. It turned out to be similar to the Quidditch pitch that Harry was used to. The most fascinating thing about this stadium was the elements of the ground and atmosphere could be change to provide a challenge for those participants. Next, they cam up to another floor hold various chambers. Harry was told that these were anti-gravity chambers and a ball game was played in it. It was fortunate that Harry could witness one of these games to be played as Zephyr had mentioned that the skills of the 'Sommer Ball', as it was called, had been lost between generations. Zephyr also mentioned something about the 'Ones' but Harry could not catch what he was saying as he was mesmerized by the elegant movements that the two participants used to manoeuvre their way to score a goal. Finally, when the game was over, the two left the building and the district all together.  
  
However, before they could go into another alleyway, Harry suddenly, on instinct, turn towards another direction. One going away from the pagoda. They arrived at a grassy area, with freesia and lavender fields lining the crooked road leading up to a big tree. Just below it was a white garden table made of metal and has matching chairs.  
  
Both looked at the surrounding in awe, this place is like Utopia, filled with evergreen trees and comforting aroma produced by the flowers. They walked into the fields, not following the road to the large tree.  
  
"How do you know there's something like this here?" Zephyr was the first to voice his thoughts.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself." Harry looked around, his eyes focusing on the table. 'I wonder what that's for.'  
  
"Well, we'd better go. It seems that this is someone else's property." Zephyr's eyes was directed to the same point as Harry's.  
  
*** They left the place only to come up to another park. There, the group of people whom Harry saw that morning were ganging up on two other students. He recognised this by the clothes on them, the same that he wore around two hours ago. It seems that not only Harry and Zephyr noticed them, but the vice-versa. The group of six saw the two come into the scene.  
  
"Mark! Look who's here." The girl who clung onto Harry this morning said.  
  
"I'd knew we would meet again."  
  
"That's 'cause you saw it!" The twin exclaimed, she began to walk toward the two at the entrance. The two 'bodyguards' were blocking the path of escape of the two victims whilst their 'boss' and the rest of the girls headed towards them.  
  
"Where are my manners?" Mark exaggerated when they were facing each other eye-to-eye. "I haven't introduced myself to your friend have I?" Mark glanced at Harry, as if judging him. Harry returned with a similar expression he gave to Malfoy the first time he met in Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm Mark, the twins are Jillian and Juliana. My pals, Crowe and Shaler."  
  
"You forgot me!" the last girl exclaimed in protest.  
  
"I didn't," He turned to the two "and this is Rishe" He hugged her in the waist and gave her a passionate kiss. At this moment, the two 'victims' made their escape by the method of a fake move. They dashed into the bushy area at the back of the park and disappeared. Mark seems to have noticed this but paid no attention whilst Crowe and Shaler stood there for a moment then squatted down, examining the sand that paved the ground as though it was interesting.  
  
Juliana-the girl with the pony tail-which Harry assumed to be the older of the twin walked over to Zephyr ever so slowly and seductively. Her voice is no more than a whispered as she neared him to say the words. "You'll be mine again my darling."  
  
"No thank you, as tempting as your request may be, I must decline" was the answer that came out of Zephyr's mouth. He moved away from the girl but stood in front of Harry. "And you shall not touch him either. Now, if you please, we'd take our leave." With that, he urged Harry towards the gate that guards the park.  
  
"Not so fast" Mark called out. With a wave of his hands, the gates shut and the wind blew harder, pushing the duo back to where they stood. "I've never known you to be so eloquent and besides," Mark cast a look over towards Harry then at Zephyr "where are your manners? You haven't introduced me to your friend yet."  
  
Harry thought two can play the same mind games and joined into the fray. "I'm sorry," his replied dripping with the same articulacy with a hidden tone of disgust "but it seems as though in our hurriedness I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Harry and we must be leaving now." He sound as though he was polite, but hidden inside were the voices of disgust and minor hatred towards such a character.  
  
"Really Harry, there's not need to hurry. We've plenty of time. We heard that without having met the High Priestess, you've become one of her prized and favourite student." He gestured Crowe and Shaler over towards him with a few clicks of his hand. "After all, you'll soon be leaving us," Mark looked over to Zephyr, seeing the anger that erupted from his eyes, then added "I mean soon to be studying under Lady Dana rather than us. So won't it be best for us to get to know each other a bit better?" Mark cocked his eyebrows in innocence.  
  
"Look Mark. Your games won't work on him. So no need to try." Zephyr noticed the two bodyguards were standing behind him. He gathered up his courage and energy ready for a fight if the necessity arises. However, Harry found a better way to solve the problem.  
  
"Really Mark, as you've just said, we've barely known each other and since I'll be leaving soon, why is there the need to know more? A relationship as thus would suit perfectly for two of the opposite polarity don't you think. The more we know, the worst it is for you." Harry smiled at him whilst searching his face for a reaction or weakness within the words without loosing his own façade.  
  
"I'd never thought that someone like you who associate themselves with these sort of people, could be such a considerate person. However, as being one who is from the better realms, I feel the need to know as much a possible so that I could 'help' with those less fortunate later on in my years." The girls next to him stood by whilst he walked up to Harry, to face him eye to eye. "We all know how 'generous' and 'caring' Lady Dana is and one does 'hope' to succeed in her shoes" were words that reeked with sarcasm.  
  
'Another Malfoy for sure. Those of the higher status are all the same, looking down on others. When will they learn?' Were the only thoughts Harry hold. Still, he didn't reply, and it was unnerving the boy in front of him.  
  
"Hmph, let's go. Nothing to be found from such lowly place anyways. If I had my way, I'd have left this realm to decay altogether. What were they thinking when the Ones will return to rid the darkness that covers the realms of the universe." Mark pushed his way pass the gap between Harry and Zephyr and left the park with his entourage.  
  
Looking around, Harry found that something was out of place. It was until he noticed a little movement from one of the bushes did he realise that the two 'victims' have not left, but merely hid away from the sight of the thugs. Noticing Harry's gaze that rests upon a certain bush, Zephyr called out.  
  
"They're gone." There was not much sound for a while, but when the two that hid in the bushes realized this fact, they came out to face their 'rescuers'.  
  
Both were not tall of built, nor were they muscular. They seemed to be the type that bury their heads into books and study until all the books were exhausted. One of them, with neatly cut brown hair and an insignia ring on his hand, thanked them and asked a peculiar question.  
  
"Weren't you one of them?" This was not much of a shock, but more of a surprise to Zephyr. The time that he spent with those people were little and not many knew they were together before, that is until an incident that he does not wished to reveal just yet.  
  
Harry looked questioningly at the two 'victims' then at Zephyr, thinking that these two were 'accusing' them of ganging up and tricking them. Upon realizing this, he explained vaguely of the short confrontation that took place in the morning and the one just a few moment ago in order to clear up any misunderstandings.  
  
'After all, it seems that most of the people I've seen does not like that Mark person. It would be best to keep them all in the light of friendship.'  
  
*** All four of them walked back towards the Pagoda without much to say, as all were absorbed in their own thoughts. For the two 'victims' it was the puzzle that revolved around the person named Zephyr, which walked in front of them. They had heard that he used to be with Mark but they really wanted to know why as both were extremely curious as to the incident that happened two years ago. Zephyr, on the other hand was worried because of the fact that these two youngsters know about him and also he was trying to figure out how come the incident had leaked out. As for Harry, he found that reality has finally caught up with him.  
  
Walking behind the three, Harry was more concern about the consequences to his action. In the moments he had with Mark, he felt that he was treating this person unkindly. It was, after all, the first time he had met this person and he knew he should not judge a book by its cover. Although the first impression that Mark made on him was not as favourable as Zephyr, he felt he should give Mark an apology as he does not wish to have another enemy such as Malfoy.  
  
The four of them soon arrived at the Pagoda, passed the lake (to Harry's surprise as he did not concentrate much on thinking the water was solid) and was in front of the floating platform. And it was then, when the other three bowed, did Harry notice that standing there was Lady Dana.  
  
"Thank you Zephyr, for taking Harry out on a tour and helping him today. But I'll take over for now." They took this as a signal to leave. However, just as Harry was about to leave, Dana told him to accompany her to the ninth floor. Harry did not find it strange as he knew it was time to begin his training.  
  
*** A/N: Sorry for the long delay and such a short chapter as well. I know many of you thought this will be a long chapter, but I think it best to get on with the rest of the story. As much as I'd like to develop the characters, it seems that I don't have enough time (don't ask why). As for the word 'Bukou' it stems from the Japanese word for 'martial fighting'.  
  
~BUFFET TABLE NEAR THE BACK~  
  
Phantom: Hello people! How have you all been? Pies, tissues, cups, scripts, dictionaries and an assortment of culinary utensils were thrown towards Phantom, which cannot all be ducked away from OW! What was that all for?  
  
Harry: That's for making us wait! You've been away for waaaaaaaay too long and we're sick of it! You need to be more diligent!  
  
Phantom: It's not my fault! There's too many holidays. There's Christmas, New Year, Chinese New Year...the list stretches on but don't worry. I'll be more diligent ~.^  
  
Hermoine: Really, how much more do we need to wait for?  
  
Ron: Not that we're complaining anyways, I mean there's the food...  
  
Whole Cast: RON!  
  
Ron: What'd I do? Reaches for the triple-layered-extra-icing-chocolate cake  
  
Phantom: I can give you more if you want...  
  
Hermoine gives a stern stare at Ron  
  
Ron: Stutters No...no thanks. I think it's better...if I finish memorizing the script...don't you think so Hermoine?  
  
Hermoine: What's the point, it's got nothing to do with any of us...  
  
Phantom: True...true...  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermoine: PHANTOM!!!!!!!  
  
Phantom runs out of the back lot...safe for now 


	8. Eighth Night High Merlin's Council

Title: Prince of the Light  
  
Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (unless specified) in this belongs to J.K.Rowling. I own nothing in this but the story. I do not wish to make a profit from it nor do I wish to offend anyone. This is a pure fiction piece and if there are parts of the plot which is similar to real life, I can assure you that it is purely coincidental. Now please sit back, relax, grab a packet of popcorn and enjoy (don't forget to review! Or I won't know if I should continue or not).  
  
A/N: When we last left the Great Sage, Professor Albus Dumbledore, he left the refectory with Sena in tow. Now, we shall see what happens...  
  
Eighth Night-High Merlin's Council  
  
Dumbledore, accompanied by Sena, exited the Pagoda itself and began crossing the lake casually as both were used to it. Sena, walking just one step from the Great Sage was wondering why he was needed. Although Sena's uneasiness was sensed by the Great Sage, he took no noticed and passed through a forest using a pebbled path. It was until they come in front of a pale indigo building that Sena came out of his wondering.  
  
The building is similar to the Great Coliseum with stone pillars supporting each floor and has a round structure. The main difference is that it wasn't high, only two storeys in height, the circumference was not as big and that there is a domed roof over the top. The entrance seemed to be non-existent if looked from afar, but once in the radius of around five paces, a set of doors appeared in front of those who wishes to seek an audience with the Council of Merlins and Sages or the Order of Driuds. This building was known as a training ground for sage and merlin apprentices. Just outside of the building, a tiny coffee shop was set up. There were tables outside, overlooking the surrounding lush green trees. It was a peaceful and relaxing area to be in. However, something strange struck Sena. It wasn't the large umbrellas, nor was it the fact that there was no one manning the café. It was something that not many noticed, the ground that the café was set up upon seems to also be non-existent. The café seemed to be floating in the air as there was scenery below but when stepped upon, it is as solid as the earth.  
  
Dumbledore gestured Sena to sit down and instantly, two cups of tea appeared in front of the two customers. Sena waited patiently whilst sipping his tea until the time when the Great Sage spoke.  
  
"You are wondering as to why I've asked you to accompany me?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up into the eyes of Sena. The blue eyes were twinkling with a hint of mischievousness but also remains hints of power.  
  
"I do not think asking was appropriate" Sena replied knowing full well that asking would lead to a more confusing answer.  
  
"Ah! I see you've learnt it the hard was with Lady Dana," Dumbledore smiled at this. He could now see why Sena was also a prized student and how he is difference from the others. "Very well, I'll spare you the wait. The fact is that the school that I'm headmaster of has need for a Defence Teacher." Waiting for an answer from Sena, which he found none of, so he continued his tale, "I've been searching for quite some time in the Earth Realm, but none wanted to job. So I've decided to come back into Ragnarak to search for possible candidates and asked Lady Dana if there were any she'd recommend..." Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
"And she recommended me?" Sena said more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Yes, she did. So I am now asking you, if you'd like to take up the job. Bearing in mind that you'd have to keep this realm and your relationship with Harry."  
  
"Since Lady Dana has said I have the potential, I'd like to give it a try. Though, only if there are no other suitable candidates for the job."  
  
"Then I welcome you to join the teaching staff on behalf of the school." With that said, both sat at the café, discussing the details of the 'employment' until it was nearly noon when Sena said he should be leaving to attend to the duties in the Grand Hall.  
  
Upon Sena's leave, Dumbledore walked towards the domed building. He did not only employ Sena because of the recommendation and the need, but because he knew that there would be no other way to separated Sena from Harry now that the bond is active.  
  
Every time he walked up towards the building, he couldn't help but feel the energy radiating outwards from the walls. Once inside, there was a giant crystal floating in the air, glowing with white light, spreading its heat outwards. He walked passed the crystal into one of the elevating platforms situated in a little niche of its own. He bethought the destination of his desired location and the platform began to move. As this was a public platform, it was important for the user to think of its destination.  
  
When the platform finally stopped, Dumbledore was facing a large doorway with a set of complex recognition system. This doorway was designed to give entry to those specific people, one of which is Dumbledore himself. Once passed the door, there were a few chambers and a staircase leading upwards. Although he was seeking council in the Order of Druids, as it was known to many, he still does not know where he should go. So, taking his chances, he resolved to take the staircase upwards.  
  
Ascending the white marble staircase lead him to another circular chamber with a round table in the middle, a miniature bar with stools and a couple of light globes on the wall between the many arch windows. The roof was doomed and closed at most time but this morning its owner decided to open it.  
  
"Albus old friend, do join us for a cup." A voice called out from the direction where the bar table stood. Sure enough, when Dumbledore looked in that direction, he spotted two men, one behind the bar table and another sitting on one of the many bar stools. Both men wore long robes that matched his own, with a different coloured sash/belt. The one behind the bar counter looked quite young in comparison to the one that sat in front for his hair was burgundy brown and had a tan, which accentuated his pale grey eyes. The other, sitting there drinking from a long glass with a tiny umbrella and cherry wore a robe of midnight brown colour contrasting his long silvery grey hair and bright blue eyes that matched Dumbledore's.  
  
"Taliesin, Myrddin." Dumbledore acknowledged them and walked towards bar table, took a sit and their offer of the drink.  
  
Myrddin, handing over a drink to Dumbledore from behind the counter asked "Why are you visiting us all of a sudden? You haven't been back for so long, we thought we'd never see you again! There's hardly anyone that matches our chess skill and playing it again and again with Taliesin can bore you out real soon..."  
  
"Of all people here, both of you should know..." Dumbledore replied as he took a sip of the cobalt blue liquid in the glass.  
  
"Yes, we do." Was an answer which came from Taliesin, "And the answer to your question is that this realm is being invaded by the negativity that you saw many eons ago in the Earth Realm. We'd never thought that the Darkness could cross between realms and plane to reach the harmonious realm of Ragnarak. But it seems once again we are being deceived."  
  
"Finally, our High Merlin agrees to the fact that he has been cheated! I thought I'd never see this day."  
  
"Yes, and stop calling me 'Merlin' for the sake of the Goddess. I've had enough with the wizards in the Earth Realm using my title as a curse! It's 'For Merlin's Sake' or 'Merlin's nose'. I just don't know what is wrong with my nose!" Dumbledore watch the antics played out between the two High Merlins, head of the Order of Driuds.  
  
"But what of the matter concerning calling HIM back all of a sudden. As I recall, before HE left the realm, we made an agreement as to not affect each other..." Dumbledore decided it was time to clear things up. Even though the whole of the wizarding world in the Earth Realm thought he knew everything, there comes a time when he needs to seek out the answers through asking.  
  
"Yes, that was the case, however, things are beyond the control of the Council, let alone the Order. Both of us" Taliesin nodded at Myrddin to indicate he gave his opinion in this matter as well, "thought that no more time should be lost. Hence the decision. We've allowed HIM to investigate but there is not much time." There were hints of urgency in his voice, which has already been carefully masked but not well enough as it was not often used.  
  
"I see..." Dumbledore pondered for a while, "Then I suppose both realms should work together to overcome this then?"  
  
"I second Albus' idea. Drastic times calls for drastic actions." Myrddin looked at Taliesin but only saw a face full of concern, "sure you can recall the many times realms co-operated. And its not even the first time between Ragnarak and Earth, though it has been a long time. There's nothing to worry about!" Being the most carefree in the whole Order, Myrddin feels nothing could go wrong.  
  
Taliesin, on the other hand, being more experienced and older, can think of many ways that this co-operation could go wrong. But he wasn't going give up the idea completely. After a sigh, he finished his drink and put down his glass, he had come to a decision. "Fine"  
  
After settling the 'petty' issue, the three age-old-friends sat down and enjoyed a drink over idle chat following with a chess game. But this was no ordinary chess game. Although it still follow the rule of being played by two people, the chessboard is comprised of three circular checkered board of the same size stacked on top of each other with a pole through the middle to hold it up. However, the difference in this game is that on each level, there are tiles of different colours as well as the black and white tiles. The different coloured tiles can transport, delay, convert, capture and release one of the many pieces on the chessboard of the player. It is like a cross between a game of snakes and ladders, monopoly and a chess game.  
  
After many games, a few drinks and more discussions, Dumbledore along with Myrddin, left The Council Building, as many like to call it. The three highest in both the Order and the Council set about their own course of action to deter the catastrophe coming upon the realm of Ragnarak. They had come to an agreement that no more time should be wasted on investigating about the Darkness and how far its power spread. Taliesin, whilst remaining in the Council Building, called forth all his contacts, mostly those who govern the other realms, to enable their plans would run smoothly and to ensure that there were co-operation between other realms. Meanwhile, Myrddin set about visiting those he trusted and those who has power. He gathered them together to prepare for the worst should the damage spread beyond the Earth Realm. Meanwhile, Dumbledore would return back to Earth to continue with his work with the Order of Phoenix and to continue with his educational work with those potential few in the wizarding world.  
  
These three had reached the agreement, much to the dislike of Dumbledore who had grown fond of Hogwarts and its presiding realm, to contain Darkness at all costs. Even if this means sacrificing the Earth Realm, as they cannot let the rest of the realms be infected. Even with the combined power of these three, they cannot banish if completely. There is little chance of defeating Darkness and may lead to death, but all three were willing to pay the price for peace and happiness even if it was their destiny to die.  
  
As they set about their separate way, they recalled the events long ago when there were only one realm of existance. Events that had it not be contained, it would have lead to Ragnarok, also known as Apocalypse, Judgement Day and The End Of The World. These all correspond to the one thing, the total annihilation of the place they were occupying at that time.  
  
There were five in the group to defend the realm from the First Evil, but one went astray and never returned. The Sages and Merlins took on the job to look for the one that went astray and to keep the peace and balance of the realm. However, the one that went astray had found the 'mistakes' of people and wanted to 'correct' it. This person was also known as Darkness as it wants to gain peace and protect the realms through destruction and demolition.  
  
Its way of thinking was not appreciated and so it went about on its own. Knowing this, the other four tried to persuade and talk some sense into it but they had failed. When they finally realised that its mind was corrupted beyond the Principles, which everyone of the realm swore to abide and follow, they had no choice but to banish it. Yet, these four were not able to banish it, they only removed the threat from the heart of the realms and had restricted Darkness's powers.  
  
They continually tried to fight of both First Evil and Darkness and finally they could continue no more, they created realms for people to escape to but it was only limited to those who were pure of heart, mind and soul. The realm that First Evil and Darkness lay dormant in was called 'Earth', a realm that beings first emerged from.  
  
Taliesin, Myrddin, Dumbledore, Lady Dana and a few other chosen were the Sages, Merlins and All-Knowers that were given the heavy responsibility of maintaining peace. Only two did venture back into the heart of the problem. Taliesin and Dumbledore went back into Earth on various time frames. Both had found and tried to destroy the two that plague their homeland but did not have much success. Now, they were faced with the situation were both First Evil and Darkness is merged into one form. Thus worsening the situation. The four had resided in Ragnarak once, but they went away, leaving it in the care of those chosen Sages, Merlins and All-Knowers.  
  
Thinking back, Dumbledore remembered how he had wondered around the many continents of the Earth before settling in a little property on the coast. Not long later, he found out about the magic potential of the people that still inhabit the realm. He decided to find out more about these potential and became one of the many teachers of Hogwarts. What he did not know was that Darkness had already started on its scheme of things and had invaded the magical community. Many in the realm of Ragnarak had come to the conclusion that, with its powers restrained, Darkness would not be interfere with its imprisonment. However, the powers of Darkness were beyond their imagination, even the imagination of the Great Dumbledore, that it was able to control people's minds. Invading and twisting them to its own accord.  
  
Dumbledore stood in front of the dimension door that leads back to Earth, more specifically his office. From there, he would contact the relevant people to make arrangements for ambassadors from various realms to gather on Earth. They all thought that it would be best to meet on Earth as it is the place of beginning and so it shall be a place where all shall end. Dumbledore himself did not like it, but there was nothing else he could do.  
  
'There's only so much one can do to protect the place he loved' He thought as he stepped through the dimension doors.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout the short chapter but I've been busy lately. The next should be better I can promise you that ^.^  
  
~Someplace in on Earth~  
  
Phantom: I'm treating you all out tonight so have anything you want, as much as you want...  
  
Hermione: What's the big idea?? You just said you didn't have enough money to give us a raise and now you're treating us all??  
  
Ron: Hermoine, what's so bad about it? We get free food and that's all there is to it!  
  
Harry: No Ron, I agree with Hermoine. Something's fishy going on and I don't like it one bit.  
  
Phantom: Coming from you, that sounds odd...  
  
Sirius: Look, how about that one over there?? Points at a classy hotel with a sign that says 'All you can eat buffet for $99.99'  
  
All cast: WHAT? Sirius?! Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be dead??  
  
Sirius: My, my, aren't we all surprised...  
  
Phantom: SoftlyI'm not...  
  
Harry: Currently standing next to Phantom That's beside the point. Didn't you say at this point in time Sirius is dead??  
  
Phantom: I said that?? You must have heard me wrong. Now, I think a buffet is good...  
  
James: SIRIUS! Dashes over and wrings Sirius' neck You good for nothing! You had us all worried... 


	9. Ninth Night This GodForsaken Contaption ...

Title: Prince of the Light

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: Not mine, is never mine, and it won't be mind unless I've become a gazillionaire to buy up the rights of HP. However, I own the plot and the original characters in this fic. If there are parts of the plot which is similar to real life, I can assure you that it is purely coincidental. Now please sit back, relax, grab a packet of popcorn and enjoy.

A/N: I'm half sick, lying in bed and trying to figure a way to have the story in action mode. But my minds stuffed up. If there's anything that seemed wrong with it or that it sounded as though there is a 'mismatch', press the little review button at the bottom.

Ninth Night-This God-Forsaken Contraption Invented By Muggles

Out of the small, navy blue car stepped out eight people, which caused several onlookers to faint and gasp in surprise. These were dressed formally as thought they were going to a party. However, the venue looked just a bit out of place. Either that or it was the people. For they stood in front of the house, commonly known as the 'House of Horrors', in the area. One of the many people who was standing in front was about to open his mouth to speak when he suddenly realised he left the dog outside so he ran. The other remaining onlookers went away quickly as though they have their own business to take care of.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were the first to step out of the car and when they realised that there were too many muggles standing there, looking at them, on their way back from work. It was six o'clock at night in the urban district. The sun had not set completely and there was still a hint of orange in the horizon. Both the parents pulled out their wand and muttered a 'notice-me-not' spell before any more muggles gather around them. They were ready to head into the run-down mansion in front of them.

The inside of the mansion did not look as un-inviting as the outside does. In fact, it has a sense of liveliness along with the tiniest bit of tension that is hanging around the many occupants. Ron tugged on his collar trying to pry the torturous entrapment of his neck.

"You shouldn't do that" Hermoine's voice came from behind. With her cloak taken away from her by the doorman as soon as they stepped foot inside the mansion, Hermoine was only clad in a near-to-white-pale pink sleeveless dress that has a tiny flair below the waistline. Her hair worn in a bun with a few strands dangling to enhance her delicate features.

"What beastly contraptions is this? I can't believe muggles are actually used to wearing things this tight around their neck." Ron tugged on his collar more, trying to loosen the first button.

"Brother of mine, its called a 'bow-tie' and muggles wear it in formal occasions." The young Weasley daughter stepped up to her brother to adjust his collar again. Her indigo dress fluttered as she crossed the few paces between her sibling and herself. Her gloved hands adjusted the bow-tie. She recalled the catastrophical events that led up to the moments they step out of the Burrow.

Not So Long Ago, In The Living Room Of The Burrow [AN: sounds like a fairy tale doesn't it?]

"WE NEED TO WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed, sitting next to Hermoine, who looked very annoyed, on the couch.

"You don't need to yell out, I'm right next to you for Merlin's sake. Think of other's next time before you speak." Hermoine, on the contrary to many of the male occupants of the house, did not look as surprised at the idea.

"Now, its only customary to wear a¡Kum¡Kuh¡Kwhat were they called again Molly?" Being the forgetful father of the house, he turned to his wife for the answer.

"They are tuxedos and suits" Molly supplied without looking up from her knitting. Though magic knitting is nice when you need to cook the dinner but when one is sitting in front of the fire, one tends to enjoy the little things of life, like knitting.

"Isn't that a wonderful idea though? I mean dress robes doesn't really look that good on you anyway, dear brother." Ginny Weasley spoke up from sitting on the floor, with an open issue of the latest _Witches Weekly_ on her lap. "Besides, have you seen those pictures in the dress magazines, there are just so many other outfits that looks really nice. Sometimes I think wizards should adapt to the muggle culture¡K"

"But¡Kbut where are we to find things like tuxedos and suits in 9 hours time?" Ron whined. Although he might not appreciate the idea of wearing such things, but he did not want to be a disappointment to the family, with his dad being in the ministry and all. Plus the rest of the Weasley male population did not complain, so it was best if he just shutted up.

"It's true mum." Fred informed their mother, he just heard the conversation as he was coming down the stairs from a tiring night of developing the newest 'Prankster's Gadget Kit'

"It's not as if we can pop down to the nearest robe store to buy them." George joined his brother downstairs, his eyes glint thinking when they market this product, what will happen with Hogwarts this year.

"No worries dear, we've already bought it through muggle post." Molly informed her 'worried' children. "It should be coming round about¡K"

Just then, the doorbell rang. The postman stood outside of the Burrow, looking at the little house in awe. How it could stand with extensions in the weirdest place was beyond his reasoning. And the fact that the family just ordered a big package of clothing and has the money to afford it, the postman thought is was best not to overload his own brain. He rang the doorbell twice and waited for an answer. The wait for him was not long, only a few seconds later, a plump looking women answered the door with a smile.

After signing for the package, Mrs Weasley headed to where her family and Hermoine is sitting. Deciding to open the box of 'goods' in front of the whole family. Though she had ordered large sizes to all of the suites, but there is always magic. It was after each of her boys had chosen their preferred colour and style did Mrs Weasley asked for them to wear it so that she could fix the sleeves, hems and trouser legs.

The first to step out onto the living room floor for the 'fashion show', as the twins latter dubbed it, were the twins themselves. Both were in navy blue suits with double front buttons, three per column. There was a breast pocket. On the top corner of the pocket was a small lion emblem on Fred's and a phoenix emblem on Georges, after the slight modification from Mrs Weasley to help others recognise which twin is which. Both wore their ties of golden colour, similar to the Griffindor colours, contrasting in their pristine white shirts. Their looks were complete with black leather shoes brightly shined for the occasion. With just these little clothing changes, the twins did not look as mischievous as they did just an hour or so ago.

Next was Bill, who modified the style of his suit. It used to be the same as the twins but now, instead of the normal suit jackets with a V-neck opening, it was turned into a high neck, similar to Chinese style clothing. White frame the edges of the coat and a dragon fang pin was clipped on the left breast. The coat was left opened showing a dark olive green turtle-neck underneath. With the trousers still a bit crumpled with the folded edges, Bill polished of his look with a pair of his favourite dragon hide boots. His hair is neatly tied back but Mrs Weasley still threaten to cut it.

Last to come down was Ron, with his trouser legs folded up because it was too long. The same was with his blue jacket with a single row of silver button, the sleeve had to be folded. With this, Mrs Weasley concluded the suit had to be shrunk down by a size or two. His style was similar to the twins, but instead of a 'normal' tie, he had a bow-tie, which he had no idea how to knot. So, he left it as it is, untied, for now.

The next time they changed into their respective clothing, Ron was having a hard time. He cursed and jinxed the God forsaken bow-tie and in the end, he actually managed to knot it too tight that it proved to untie it. Hermoine, in the end had to help to not only untie the bow, but hopefully teach Ron how to formally tie it. After much fuss, they were able to set off to the exhibition centre.

The Present

Ginny sighed in defeat, Ron was helpless when it comes to dressing like a muggle. Many times she had seen Ron nearly wearing a skirt out into the muggle time near by. She could still remember the time when both she and her brother were quite small (10 years of age). Being curious little children as they were, they wanted to explore the muggle town. They know that wearing robes in public would only attract attention, so they went through the wardrobe to find something to wear. Lo and behold, they found some in the attic. Ginny wore a sunflower patterned summer dress and Ron, surprisingly enough chose a dress as well. Ginny laughed at he for quite some time saying that only girls wear dresses. You'd have thought that being the older brother, he should know more about the muggle world than the sister, but it was the opposite.

Back to the present situation, Ginny found herself still quite in awe, staring at the high ceiling with the candle chandelier hanging high above. There were a few fireplaces and designated apparation area. She could see that there are a few well known magical political figures, who are not yet dead due to the past incidents, popping up every now and then. Quickly recomposing herself, for she was once again day dreaming, she walked quickly towards her family. They were ready to board the next elevator coming.

"Arthur, nearly thought you and your family couldn't make it. If that were the case, there'll be big trouble here." One of the approaching female called out towards Arthur Weasley. This person, he recognized, is the Head of the newly established International Magical Relations Department. This new department was set up only a few weeks ago, hoping to encourage better communication between magical communities over the world. This dinner party was her idea and the initiation of the establishment of the Department. Arthur was thankful that there were someone smart still left in the ministry after the horrible incident.

"Claude, I hope everything is coming together alright. It would be a waste if there is a little¡Kwhat was the muggle term? Um¡Kinsect? No, that's not it¡K" Arthur was struggling for the word.

"Glitch," Claude provided the needed answer, "I'm glad that its going along so smoothly. Most of the guests have arrived and Dumbledore even managed to gather some of the lesser known and harder to reach communities. He is so kind."

Just at then before Arthur could answer, there was a little 'ping' from the elevator. The whole Weasley clan with Hermoine in toll and Claude boarded the elevator. But this was no ordinary elevator, instead of going 'up' the building, it seemed to have sank downwards. Throughout the ride, they were able to see some 'scenery' magically created to resemble the outside view from a muggle skyscraper elevator. The ride was short and they soon came to a stop, this brought further questions in Hermoine's head. She knew that the wizarding world loved to build their facilities underground, but according to her knowledge, there are sewage pipes and things alike underneath. How the wizards were able to avoid such things brought Hermoine's mind to overtime.

Stepping out of the elevator, the Weasley clan found themselves in another grand hall. This time, there were no chandelier in the ceiling, but rather, there was a sky in the ceiling. It was similar to the one in Hogwarts, only this was more intricately designed for it did not show the average sky. Within the midst of the midnight blue sky, there were not only twinkles of brightness that symbolise the stars, but also a full moon. The stars were not just sparkles, but were also arranged in constellations and nearly all the constellations that could be seen throughout the year was found in the large ceiling.

There were many people in the area, some are the ones that Ginny noticed in the 'lift lobby', some unknown and most were wearing what seemed like costumes to Ginny. The Weasley twins were having a field day, there seemed to be a sparkle of mischievousness in their eyes and Ginny did not want to know. At the right moment, there was a voice that Ginny recognized.

"DAD!" It was Charlie who was supposed to be in Romania. He was wearing a white shirt with dragon hide vests that seemed to cling to his body, accentuating his figures. The boots matched with his vest and in his arms was a dark burgundy jacket.

"Charlie" their mum was the first one to call out, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Romania?"

"Well, I was invited as a representative of the Romanian Wizarding Dragon Community. They said because I work so much with the dragons there and that I seem to know more about them than any wizards alive, I should be a representative of the dragons."

"Well, whatever, the case, I'm glad to see you. Its been a long time since you last came back." Mrs Weasley hugged her child tightly.

"Mum, I dropped by just two years ago and I think I need to breath right now." His mother's grip is just too tight and was cutting off his air supply.

"Charlie, its good to see you." Mr Weasley just patted his son on the back to relieve him of the embarrassment of too much parental attention.

Now, the FULL Weasley clan gathered in the grand hall. Most of the children, with the exception of Bill and Charlie, were quite confused as to why they should be here. Not only that, they felt a bit out of place. Sure, both twins looked like Christmas came early but they still felt out of place. Mr Weasley, sensing there was something now might be the best time to warn them about their behaviour and to introduce them to the people. Afterall, they were suppose to be the representatives of the English Magical Community and he WAS England's Minister of Magic.

"Now, I want all of you to behave" Molly had beat Arthur to the start of the 'behaviour' speech. "No pranks and funny business from both of you¡K" At that instance, she looked at the twins and both gave a nod. She made sure to check their pockets and used revealing spells to see if the twins hid anything in other places. "And I don't want you running into any trouble." She looked at the rest of her children and Hermoine. She knew that they would not go look for trouble, but there seemed to be an affinity with them and trouble. Hermoine blushed, knowing full well of their reputation in Hogwarts being the Golden Trio with Harry. Ron and Ginny just nodded to assure their mother they would not deliberately try anything.

The first they sighted was a group of people wearing capes. Mr Weasley walked towards them, wanting to make sure their guests were comfortable. The rest of the Weasley clan just followed. Most of the think that it was best to wander around with the head of the house/Minister of Magic first before going off on their own to explore. At least they way, they would be in less trouble should they 'offend' anyone.

"You must be the Mr Weasley, the English Minister of Magic" a female voice called out from the group. She was dressed in what could be deemed as a black 'uniform', with a skirt and trimmed with white and a matching black cape. Her knew high boots only help to accentuate her figures and her long dark green hair. This female figure seemed no older than eighteen.

"It is so nice to be invited to England. We've been waiting to visit it a long time but never had an occasion. We didn't know how the magical world would react to us." A young girl with the age similar to Ron and Hermoine poked out her head from behind the male figure of the group. She wore similar style, with her top being a low cut and her colour is different than the two. Instead of black, her cape was in a tarnished pink colour. Her top and dress were in light brown which matched her blond coloured hair.

"Pashivica!" exclaimed the male figure. He was pleasantly surprised by having someone popping out from behind without his notice. He was known to be very observant and have great senses. But he did not notice his charge/younger sister was behind him. "Don't do THAT!"

"Sorry Bro, didn't mean to scare you!" she stuck out her tongue in a shy manner. The turned to the Weasley's "Hi! I'm Pashivica Londress from magical island of Miinds."

"Nice to meet you. Miss Londress, or should I call you Princess Londress?" Mr Weasley answered. Most of the family were surprised that this young girl could be a Princess. She did not look the part, with all the 'young-girl-perks' she's showing in the public.

"Pashivica is fine. I don't like to be called like I was royalty or anything. Besides, I'm not next to the throne, my twin brother is. He said he was sorry that he couldn't make it. I was sent here as an ambassador instead. Hope you won't mind."

"No, no. We don't mind. It's a pleasure to have people from around the world to visit us. No matter who you are. I hope that you're finding us hospitable, that your stay¡K"

At the right moment, Mr Weasley was cut off from his dialogue by Claude who was the MC for the evening.

"Um¡Ktesting, testing¡K" she started off softly, "Everyone, on behalf of the English Magical Ministry, I want to thank you for coming to this evening's dinner. We hope your stay with us is pleasant and hope that you will enjoy this evening. Dinner is ready and would all guests please proceed to the dining area."

With that, the guests moved towards the back of the hall where apparently there was a door which led to the dining area. Claude sighed after making sure the sonorous charm is not in function. After all, this is her first time stepping up onto the platform so she was bound to be a bit nervous.

In a cold, damp place somewhere on Earth

Phantom: I am sooooo sorry for the delay. I didn't mean it but Lady Luck didn't seem to like me at the moment.

Harry: Hmph. You not only made us, the cast, wait but also your loyal fans¡Kthat is a crime!

Hermoine: Yea, you should be more considerate! It's not like they can wait forever you know¡K

Phatom: Bows down really low So Sorry! I didn't mean to. Beside it wasn't my fault. You all insisted to stay in that classy buffet restaurant!

Harry: About that, you still hadn't told us why you invited us there.

Phantom: Well¡K.you see¡K.it's like¡K.um¡K..

Hermoine: Can't say anything now can you? You've got something up your sleeve and we don't like it.

Zephyr: Appearing out of no where HARRY!!! Long time no see! Where have you been? Why didn't you take me with you to Earth??

Sena: Running to catch up to Zephyr Zeph, you know you shouldn't be here without Lady Dana's permission¡K

Zephyr: But¡Kbut¡KI missed Harry!

Harry: Zephyr! Sena! What are you doing here?

Sena: We were worried. You haven't appeared for a long time¡K

Harry: Glared at Phantom I wonder who's fault it is¡K

Phantom: Laughs weakly Ha¡K.Ha¡KWanders away La De Da. La De Dum¡K

Harry&Hermoine: OI! Don't you go away yet! Phantom started to run but Harry and Hermoine follows

Zephyr: HARRY! Don't run away just yet. You still haven't told me what happened to you're story! Runs after Harry&Co.

Sena: Zephyr?! Don't run away from me!


	10. Tenth Night Entertainment Tonight

Title: Prince of the Light

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its relevant occurrence belongs to J.R.Rowling and Warner Bros. The rest are mine. The plot and its incidences are purely fiction, should there be any similarity between this story and real life, it is purely coincidental.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But like the HP movie, where the viewers had to wait for a whole year before PoA was released, I needed to take a bit of time off to re-arrange my affairs and the plot. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the fic. Don't forget to purchase your popcorn before hand and remember to switch off your mobiles before entering the theatre. Also, a review would be nice…or I might just stop this all together.

Tenth Night-Entertainment Tonight

Once in the dining hall, Arthur Weasley approached the stage set up in front whilst the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermoine followed Claude as Mr Weasley specified beforehand. Once Mr Weasley made sure all of the guests have settled down at their tables, he began to make his opening speech that he prepared especially for the occasion.

"Honourable guests and friends of the English Ministry of Magic, I'd like to personally welcome you all to this Dinner Party. I hope that we have been the kind of hosts you have been expecting. I'm sure that you have had long journey and are ready to try out some of the local specialty that I haven't had to chance to try myself. There are a few entertainments up for tonight as well. Hope you will all enjoy it. Now I believe the chefs are impatient to show off their culinary skills." Mr Weasley then stepped down from the stage and joined his family in the midst of applause from the audience.

The food soon arrived on the buffet tables set up around the perimeter of the dinning hall. Four long tables was set up similar to the Hogwarts Hall with silverwares and various sizes of glass set up and at regular intervals, there was a jug of water on the table, just in case there were people who are allergic to pumpkin juice. There were also a few smaller and more secluded tables scattered around near the front of the stage. The Weasley family were currently seated near the front end of the second long table to the left with Pashivica and her siblings directly across them. The children (a.k.a. Pashivica, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine) were chatting away amiably as though they were childhood friends throughout the whole course of eating. On their second helpings to the buffet table, as they were going together, they met someone quite like themselves, very incidentally.

"Fleur?!" Hermoine yelled in surprise. She had thought that since this was an international event, there was a possibility of seeing one of the 'Goblet Champions', as the Golden Trio came to dub those that had participated in the Triwizard Tournaments. But she didn't think it would be so soon.

Fleur was wearing a dress with a dark shimmering fabric that wrapped around her figure, accentuating the curves of the body. She applied a thin layer of makeup to mask away any fatigue left from travelling and by her side was her little sister and a few unknown people. Her sister had grown little, from Hermoine's point of view, from when they last saw her at the Tournament. She had an orange dress on her and a matching colour large bow tied to her hair. Although she tugged at it frantically as though trying to pull it apart, it seems that it had been magically charmed to stay firm.

"Hermoine and Ron! How nice it is to zee you again. By zhe way Ron, I didn't have a chance to reply your letterz because of zhe sudden relocation of my family…" At this point, both Ginny and Hermoine looked at Ron then Fleur and Ron again with a questioning gaze and Fleur being who she was, decided to clear the misconception in the favour of the missing golden boy. "Hermoine, Virginia, pleaze don't mizunderstand moi. Ron et moi are only correspondents through mail and had been for more zhan a year. Ve zhought it waz wise to do so because of zhe circumstances."

At that point, there was a tug at Fleur's skirt. Her sister was indicating something. A rapid French conversation was underway and soon, the young girl had what she wanted.

"Mon Dieu! Vhere are my mannerz?" Fleur and Ron exclaimed at the same time. Many would have thought that they were a couple by this reaction, and that included nearly all of the bystanders, but this was because there were other guests with them. "Vhy don't ve take one of zhe smaller table so ve can talk in the midst of these politicians?" All agreed to the idea as they have their plates full on their hands.

The quite-large-but-not-very-large-group of people moved into the left hand corner near the stage. There was a small instrument only band on the stage at the moment. And by 'instrument only', there are ONLY instruments and no-one was playing it. They were enchanted so that they play a list of song by themselves. Each enjoyed the music and a jug of juice appeared on the table as the occupants sat down.

Ron sat at the right hand side and going clockwise around the table was Ginny, Hermoine and Pashivica; who are both having a conversation on the must go places around London Town, then there was pair of twins, the Asian representatives. One had waist-length hair and had braided, known as Akira Kageyama, whilst the other with similar length of hair just tied into a ponytail, Akari Kageyama. Although their eyes are of different colour, first being black and the other being violet/mid-night blue, Ginny thought both looked extremely alike yet very different at the same time and they look nothing like the twins of the Weasley household as they hold more of an air of dignity rather than the gleam of mischief. Ginny had once seen this pair of twins walking around the village not so far from where the Weasley lived.

On the left had side of the twins sat a young male around her brother's age and looked like he could be Harry's twin. He had long black hair which had been tied down, cerulean eyes masked by the silver rimmed glasses but his build was different from what Ginny remembered Harry to be. Instead of being thin and scrawny, he was just thin but had a sense of strength to it. Ginny had to admit, she is a bit attracted to this person for some reason. Next to the rather attractive looking male sat another of blond hair and green eyes. The similarity between these two are not only physical, but also the way in which they present themselves, one could say their aura. Or maybe it was just what they were wearing as both had dark coloured shirts, former in a dark blue the latter in a dark olive green, with pale jackets and a neck-scarf tied at the collar. The neck-scarf of the latter has an emblem of sorts but it could not be identified by Ginny.

From there sat a young female occupant who is listening intently to the band and taking a sip from her cup. One would have thought that she was ignoring the people present but in fact, Ginny noticed the way she kept glancing back at the table just to catch up with the conversations around. Her movements were minimal and unless one paid special attention then one could not notice. Next to her was another female occupant and it seems that this person noticed Ginny looking at the people present. Her dark green shoulder length hair glistened under the candle light, totally opposite of the one next to her. The pale dress she had on only helped to accentuate her Asian-European mixed features though Ginny thinks that she couldn't be from parts of Asia.

"You seemed very interested in this company of people don't you Miss Weasley." She spoke. Her voice was not of a condemning tone, rather it seemed very friendly. Ginny was very surprised at this, not only her tone of voice but also her knowledge of her name.

"Yes, anybody would be won't they. I mean its not as if we had the manners to introduce ourselves…" the female next to her turned her attention away from the band.

"Oui, it waz not polite of me for forgetting to introduce." Fleur, who sat on the other side of Ron, mentioned. Gabrielle, her sister, sat in between the one with the 'condemning but friendly' tone and her sister.

"We can introduce ourselves and spare you the trouble Fleur." It seems that many agreed to the Asian-European mix, "I'm from Kohnar Philm, from Mythica Relf. It's commonly known as the place of autumn leaves. Or so people keep telling me."

"Cassandra Josh Milleno from Dephinglore, a small wizarding country on one of the outlaying islands." She put down her cup of juice and turned back to the table. It seems that she is not interested in the table's occupants. "Not exactly a neat place, but at least its better than the mainland isn't it?" It seems to Ginny that she is extremely proud, more arrogant, of the her heritage. Something that reminded her of a certain blond head in Slytherin.

"My friend doesn't talk much, but he's Pheo and I'm Zephyr. We're from Ragnarak…"

"You mean the 'End of the Earth'?" Hermoine interjected.

_'Why must everyone think that? Although I did as well when I first arrived…'_ Pheo thought

"Nah, nothing as frightening as that. Now that I think about it, I wonder why they choose that name." Zephyr added.

"Probably to commemorate something. Like some bad thing that happened…" Ron spoke out between his drinks.

"Ron!" Both Hermoine and Ginny exclaimed and both thought _'Ron is so tactless…_'

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other hasn't it?" Ginny asked the twins.

"Yes, too bad we can't go shopping in London last time…" the one with the pony tail replied.

"Ginny, you know them?" Hermoine, looked curious.

"We've been acquainted, I'm Akira Kageyama and this is my older sister Akari." The other twin spoke out, "We moved to the village just this summer so that we can attend Hogwarts as we've been invited to join."

"But you're too old to be first years…" Hermoine exclaimed, she'd read that the last time there was an extended invitation was nearly 75 years ago, when Dumbledore was still a transfiguration professor.

"We're told to join sixth year, though back where we came from we're still technically fifth year. But I think we're not that far behind on course material…"

"For once I'd like a meal without the talk of school…" Ron sighed.

"I'm with you my friend. But I just can't pull my sister away from school talk either. Stubborn as a mule…"

Just as Akira was about to comment more about her sister, a familiar figure came around to their table. Dressed in dark velvet robes and accompanied by his two faithful bodyguards, Malfoy stroll leisurely towards them. Ginny could feel that something bad is about to happen.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day when the wizarding world decided to make your father as their representative." Malfoy sneered.

"What they decided is none of your business, Malfoy. At least is better than a certain few…" Hermoine trailed off. She had wanted to avoid confrontation in front of the guests but she knew it would not happen. So rather than having a pair of hot-headed Weasley, she had opted to defend by herself.

"Really mudblood, never thought they'd have invited you to something of such social class. After all, you are just plain ordinary. Unlike me, I'm from the upper society." Malfoy turned to the others sitting around the table. "On behalf of those who are better, I want to suggest to you all to be careful who you associate yourselves with. After all, you would not want to attract trouble by being with those who are on the 'wrong side'…"

"If all the upper class wizards are like this, I'd rather not be here at all!" Kohnar exclaimed.

"This is an outrage! How can you suppose yourself to be higher than all others?! Even I know the decency to tone down my ego!" Cassandra, unexpectedly, shouted at Malfoy at the same time as Kohnar. This brought to the attention from the guests in the immediate vicinity. The noise around the area seem to have all gone but none of the occupants of the tables noticed.

'_This proves I should never judge a book by its cover…_'Ginny thought. '_At first she seemed like Malfoy, with a similar attitude, but I think she's a nice person_'

"Hm. I'd never expected to hear that from you Cassandra. It seems like you've changed. Though for good or for bad we'll have to see…"

"You do realise that you've just insulted royalty haven't you?" Pashivica spoke, still seated calmly with a cup of juice in her hands as though she is ready to splash it all on Malfoy's face. For the past few moments, she had only kept her silence in the situation along with Zephyr, Pheo and the twins. Thinking that further friction is not needed. "And not only one, but quite a few…"

"I really won't believe that you are royalty miss. It seems like you're just trying to bluff me. I can tell these things you know, don't underestimate my intelligence women"

"I'm afraid what she said is quite true…" Akari spoke on her cue as though they've rehearsed the conversation before.

Ron and Ginny just sat and enjoyed the drama as it unfolds. Hermoine, though sensing a bit of discomfort, thought about stopping this from getting further but she wasn't generous at the moment to save Malfoy from being humiliated. Hermoine knew the guests around them were interested in the outcome of this 'conversation'. After all, many around them are from England and many more had been nearly insulted and their named been nearly slandered by the eloquent Malfoy.

"Ha! As I've said, I won't fall for that." It seems that some of the students from Slytherin noticed this confrontation and choose to appear behind Malfoy at that point.

"Mr Malfoy is it." Akira spoke as a statement rather than a question, "It seems that the idea of other races having a Monarchy system never occurred to you. Might I remind you that England is still under the rule of a Queen? But I doubt that you have even studied English History."

"Muggle history has nothing to do with the wizarding world. The only thing I care about is the wizarding world, its **stability** and its current **status**. The past of muggles has nothing to do with the past of the magic world."

"But the future is built on the past in order to prosper, one past would affect another…" a voice below Malfoy, Zephyr spoke, surprising him in the process.

"This is going nowhere, I do not care about the past, nor do I care for impostors of royalty." Malfoy humphed and ignored the look on the faces of the people sitting around the table. He did not want anything else to do with them and would rather leave them to their own devices before he degrades to their level. He took his leave with his entourage.

Just as Malfoy left Hermoine raised the question that had plagued everyone's mind just before Pashivica spoke up.

"Cassandra, you know Malfoy?"

"Used to," Cassandra paused "was acquainted for a while. But I find his personality too…"

"Too snotty??" Ron provided

"I was trying to think of something less vulgar, but I guess that will have to do." Cassandra looked around the table, she knew what was on everyone's mind. "I met Malfoy quite a few years ago. I guess whilst I change for the better, he changed for the worst. I used to be like him, but something happened and I realised the way I thought was wrong."

"Well, it proves we should always give people a second chance ne?" Akira, the optimist out of the twin, the ever-hopeful one tried to cheer the situation up a bit. But it seems he failed. The people around the table were deep in thought. And as all tragedies always gather in one spot, barely Akira was about to say something else, the inevitable happened.

A big explosion echoed through the dinning hall, bringing out Arthur Weasely, the high officials of the Ministry and other important guests out from their secluded meeting that seemed to have taken place when they least expected.

"What's wrong?" Ginny exclaimed

"What's happening?"

"What's that?"

"Is something wrong?"

Gasps, exclamation and surprised voices can be heard from the surrounding guests as the rush of officials came in and tried to secure the room from the inside. One of the officials went over and informed those that just came out from the meeting. Ginny, who was nearest to their father, tried to listen into the conversation but found no coherent answers.

In a messy room

Phantom: You know, I was gonna set this in another place but with all the doom and gloom you've just read, I'd though I'd better not do that… 

Harry: You know, you bring in too many characters….

Ginny: Not to mention you made Malfoy into a total b$trd…

Hermoine: And you've been taking too long during this chapter…

Ron: Not to mention you forgot to order the Chinese takeaway for the night…

Zephyr: Nor did you remember to by enough food in the fridge…

Sena: And I think I've just become a side-dish for the fic…

James&Lily: We seem to appear less and less often…

Phantom: Will you stop the complaining already?

Dumbledore: My, my, and you've even left off at the worst place possible…

Harry: And you've not managed to write to you're set word amount…

Phantom: I protest! I did try. But I had a hard time thinking of the plot…

Fleur: Et mes Anglais c'est ne pas trés terrible…

Phatom: Je suis desolée. Mais c'est le plus long temp quand je parlé le Anglais avec le français accant

Fleur: Humph.

Phantom: And to all those who had reviewed. I thank you for your support and will try my best to continue and write up to you're standards. The next chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers…you know who you are!

Ron: By the way, when are you gonna get those Feta and Herbs Smith's chips again??

Phantom: I just got them, they're on…the…eh? Where's it gone?

Ron: Don't look at me, I didn't touch it!

Hermoine: I only touched the M&M's

Ginny: TimTam's my only choice

Phantom: THEN WHO TOOK MY CRISPS???

Harry: Strolled leisurely out of the room with a grin on his face


	11. Eleventh Night Let The Hunt Begin

Title: Prince of the Light

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its relevant occurrence belongs to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The rest are mine. The plot and its incidences are purely fiction, should there be any similarity between this story and real life, it is purely coincidental.

A/N: The next chapter to the long awaited series. A note of thanks to the following reviewers (sorry forgot to put them on the last few chapter):

Lord Master Omega

Jennifer Rohda

ChocolateMunky

Fiery Pheonix

Tanydwr

athenakitty

Milky Neon

Thanks for you continual support, Now, let's have a little re-cap. Last time, we were up to the place where the author ran out of crisps....

Just kidding, last night we were up to the place where there's a sudden loud 'BANG' (and its not from the twins)

Eleventh Night-Let The Hunt Begin....

SOMEWHERE, SOMEPLACE

The hall was big and lined with granite stone. The tiniest amount of light was able to be seeped into the hall through the small slit windows located near the ceiling. Near the back of the wall sat a throne and a dark green velvet tapestry hanging giving it a spooky backdrop. On the throne sat a talk and foreboding presence in black.

"M...Master..." a stutter came from near the doorway. A small figure slouched into the hall. "Th¡Kthe phase one of the plan was carried out. Not...not a problem."

"Good," the foreboding figure answered, "it seems that the summer of peaceful waiting paid off..."

The small figure went out of the stone doorway the way he came in, silent and slouched with a slight 'clanking' background sound.

ROYAL MAGICAL EXHIBITION CENTER

Green smoke seeped through the now closed heavy wooden doors. People panicked and ran for the next possible exit, which also happened to be seeping green smoke.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Arthur Weasley said through the microphone on the stage. The noise in the crowd is now reduced to slight whispers, "The Aurors of the Ministry is trying to work out what is happening. We should have the answers very soon..."

At the same moment, Mad-Eyed Moody walked towards the Minister of Magic. His facial expression scrunched up and seems as though he didn't like what he found out. Both conversed in low tones and hushed voices.

On the other hand, the group that were sitting near the stage (A/N: a.k.a. the main characters of the story) managed to hear most of the conversation¡K

"It's not good Arthur, there's not much we can do but wait 'til the smoke's all gone. We're not locked from the inside and that's a good sign..."

"Then is there any place the guests can retreat to?"

"'fraid not. Don't want to know what those smoke are. Though shouldn't be..."

People near the entrances were coughing, falling down like puppets released from their puppet-masters. Those near the supposed 'windows' found they could not be opened, that is because it is an enchanted wall. With no air-ventilation and no possible exit, the guests were depressed.

"Please calm down," Mr Weasley called out once again, though it only seemed to make the situation worse.

"Could it be...Him?" Hermoine, the more logical one, deduced in a tone just slightly above a whisper. This earned many questioning stares and exclaimed faces, "I mean it is plausible, with this many Ministry members of non-pureblood and some tens of foreign guests. It makes a very good target..."

"Only someone has to inform Him¡K" Ginny was the next to interject.

"Wait a second, hold on. Who are you talking about?" Pashivica asked, being not from this part of the magical world, she has little knowledge of the 'He' everyone is referring to. The Kageyama twins nodded slightly, Cassandra and Kohna only sighed and shook their heads thinking how oblivious someone can be. Zephyr was intent to listen more of the conversation and Pheo had his ear strained to hear for any suspicious noise.

Smoke fill the room quicker than anyone could have thought, the ministry members were busy firing different spells in hopes to clear away some of the green substance. Some bravely ventured into the smoke to try and unlock the doors but had no luck, all fell before the deadly smoke. Just when people gave up, with the hall nearly half filled with the green smoke (or half empty with normal air, whichever way you prefer) when a large bunch of people with black balaclavas and black tight-fitting clothes came bursting in. With them, they carried some sort of a weapon that resembled an oversized handgun, with a handle to big. By this time, at least half of the room's occupants fell, the only people left conscious were a handful of Aurors, the full Weasley family with Hermoine, Pashivica and her escorts, Dumbledore and the few important guests that were not 'brave' enough to venture into the green smoke, Zephyr and his silent friend Pheo, Fleur and her sister Gabrielle huddled together, Kohnar and Cassandra were a bit woozy from being too close to the source of the smoke and the pair of Kageyama twins were trying their best to not inhale anymore smoke lest they faint themselves.

"Give it up you bunch of wierdos, we've got the ground covered. There's no way you can escape..." The supposed 'lead' balaclava men called out. "There's around two dozen of you left, no point in fighting. Give us the information we want and we'll give you the antidote for the rest of the people."

"What are you people and what do you want?" exclaimed one of the Aurors with his wand pulled out.

"My, my, aren't we all a bit touchy today. Who we are is none of your business, what we want is simple. Hand over the information on one Harry Potter and we'll let you all go as though nothing has happened."

"What do you want the information for?" Demanded Moody, standing in the middle, next to the first Auror. On the other side of him was Tonks. Behind them stood Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, Pashivica's escorts, the two older Weasleys, Claude, three other unknown people with only their backs towards the protected group and apparently the twins managed to pull themselves up to the second line of defence. The rest, which include the group that sat together and Mrs Weasley.

"That's none of your business..."

"What d'ya mean it's none of our business huh?" The unknown Auror, being smart, fired a warning shot at the group of masked man. Though it seemed those people did not take this very well. One of them aimed their 'gun' at the Auror and fired. A beam of yellowish light shot out instead of a bullet, accompanying it is the sound of a normal gunshot. The Auror fell to the ground with a thud.

"Don't underestimate us. We might not have your stick thingys but we can still take you out. I hope you take this warning well..."

In place of the fallen Auror, two of the guests stepped up to the front from their post in the second line. It seemed that those that are conscious are well aware of their situation, so leaving no blanks in the defences, Kohnar and Cassandra stepped into the second line, still feeling a bit out of sorts. Their reason was because they were the nearest to the front, and being a bit older than those they sat with, they feel obligated to help protecting others. Many had the look of surprised and tried, using their expression, to persuade them otherwise, but no such luck.

"You don't expect us to just give you information in spite of all this do you?" This sounded more like a statement than a question from the mouth of Mad-Eye Moody.

"If you don't plan on giving it to us, then we'll have to use other methods..." All of the balaclava people took out their handguns and aimed at the group. Dumbledore lost his twinkle in his eyes the moment those people stepped into the scene, and now took on a more serious expression. Moving more near the front line with Mr Weasley moving up next to him. Bill and Charlie, being the more experienced of the Weasley family, stepped up next to their dad. Molly Weasley moved up to the second line, ready to protect her children when needed. Fleur moved up with her, leaving Gabrielle behind in the safe hands of Hermoine, Ron and Ginny. Huddled up together with them were the pair of twins as well. The female escort of Pashivica moved back to help the twins and take care of Gabrielle who seemed to have a bit of difficulty in breathing. Zephyr and Pheo provided an overall lookout on the situation whilst Ron was watching over the group of 'healers'.

The fight soon began when they finished all the shuffling around. It seemed that these people had the decency to give them the time to regroup their little party. Lights flew around, people dodged and the balaclava people took shelter in the nearby overturned tables. The wizards did the same; they were fast on their feet. Only to find that the two guests were quickly knocked out because they were not used to such hectic activities. To take their place, Molly, Kohnar and Cassandra moved forward and bit.

The black group has a better advantage, they have more people and some are sneaking around the sides. Seeing this, Bill and Charlie came up with an idea. Rounding up the Weasley twins who were two tables behind, they gathered their 'materials'. All of a sudden, the room was not only filled with the creeping green smoke, but also a cloud of pink from the middle of the 'battle field'. This cloud of pink was, of course, through the courtesy of the Weasley twins. It also provided the needed cover for Bill and Charlie to hopefully take out those trying to sneak behind their defence to attack the less experienced. There were in total around half a dozen of the balaclava people sneaking around at each side, Bill and Charlie split up to take them out. Their first shots caught those by surprise but quickly, those that are left standing caught on and managed to find cover in the pink and green smoke filled room. The twins tried to help their brother out but with no luck, as they bumped into three of those people and were in a hand-to-hand battle, which the twins seemed to be loosing. What they lack in techniques were quickly made up through their speed and agility.

These balaclava people were keen on using hand-to-hand fighting techniques and many of the wizarding side soon sport a slash from the knives thrown at their direction, a bruise through close encounter with the black balaclava people. The only people that didn't seem to be in much harm were Ginny, Ron, Hermoine, Pashivica and Gabrielle. Even the Kageyama twins are now fighting with their hands instead of their magic. They were, after all, born in a place where hand-to-hand combat is a part of their culture. Pashivica's escorts were in the midst of the battle, the female running here and there trying to heal those the best she could with her own version of magic. The male was keen on using his sword as a deflector of the magic sent through the handguns as he accompanied the other through the battlefield to administer any healing.

In the front line, things were more chaotic. No one seem to know who or what they are fighting. Spells flew around, clashes could be heard and soft crashes of body on furniture could be detected. The only people that were standing without much of an injury were Dumbldore and Moody. Arthur just crashed onto one of the nearby tables and have a few cracked bones somewhere. Molly, Kohnar and Cassandra were having a hard time of their own fighting a group of experienced fighters. They weren't using their guns and were in such close proximity that inhibited their use of magic and wands. Molly Weasley was the healer in this group and were busy trying to stop the blood from flowing from the cut Bill had nearby to where they were fighting. This then leaves Kohnar and Cassandra to defend Molly, the now unconscious-through-blood-loss Bill and themselves. Soon, they found that they were overwhelmed with people. Just when they were about to give up, Fred and George showed up next to them, trying to help the best they can with the injuries they've sustained.

In the back near the stage area, Ginny, Hermoine and Gabrielle huddled in the middle. In front of them was Ron, as though trying to protect the fragile group. Although Hogwarts Golden Trio had seen more things than many should at their age, it seemed that this full blown scale of battle, with both physical and magical attacks, were shocking to them. Next to Ron was Pashivica, with a short sword held in front of her, trying to protect both the group and herself. To the left hand side of them were the Kageyama twins, trying to fight of what they can. To the right were Zephyr and Pheo, trying to fight off as much as they physically can. They could barely hold off so many attackers when the third guest appeared in the scene.

"SENA!" Zephyr exclaimed as he was pushed aside, a beam of light fired passed where his head used to be.

"Glad to see you too. Good thing Their Majesties had the foresight to send me along or this would certainly be a catastrophe." Sena took Pheo's place next to Zephyr.

"Thanks" Pheo muttered, barely loud enough for the two to hear, when he turned to leave them and headed for the back of the stage.

Soon, even the second line was beginning to fall, though the first line still seem to be pretty much intact. Kohnar, Cassandra were fighting off to one side and the Weasley twins were on the other. Molly and Bill were retreating back towards the stage whilst the two escorts covered their backs. A fatal shot sent the Weasley twins tumbling into a nearby table and chair setting and putting them in a state of unconsciousness. This left Kohnar and Cassandra trying to defend themselves. As Dumbledore and Moody were the only ones left standing in the middle of the fray when Charlie joined in with them. Seeing Molly struggling with the unconscious Bill, Claude hopped over, with one sprained leg through a slip when dodging a beam of light, and helped Molly.

A sudden low chant was heard around the room, though not loud enough for everyone to hear, but certainly to a few with trained ears. This included Dumbledore, Moody, Zephyr and Sena.

Through the dividing gateway 

_Through the dimensions of space_

_Let the door be opened_

_Let those be loose_

_I call upon thee_

_The Lady of Battle, Ishtar_

A whirl of wind flowed through the room, clearing up the coloured smoke that had provided cover for the battle. Moody was frantic to search for the source of wind, Dumbledore and Sena had a slight satisfaction on their face and Zephyr had the look of excitement. But the rest of the people's face were either set on shock or surprised. All the Aurors had tried to remove the green smoke and not one had succeeded. Then, with the whirlwind came a sudden gunshot. It looked as though one of the balaclava people had a nervous finger and managed to shot at the source of the chant, which was Pheo who was standing in the middle of the stage open to all attacks. This caused Pheo to fall.

'_At least I've accomplished what I've set out to achieve¡K_' Pheo thought. His intension was to call out the Lady of Battle, Ishtar to help with the situation. And currently, the Battle Goddess was busying herself with those balaclava people after the initial shock had worn off. So, with the goddess busy, and no-one near to help, he fell backwards towards the hard-wood surface of the stage. Only to his surprise, he was caught in mid-fall by a large blue serpent like creature. This creature then turned into a young male with long light blue hair and matching eyes in a flash of light that nearly blinded half the room. He had black shirt, with the top buttons left undone, with dark leather pants. Accompanying this was a dark red coat that reached the ankle.

"You should be more careful Young Master. And be lucky it was me who caught you¡K" the newly appeared one said whilst helping Pheo up to his feet. Pheo merely nodded his head in appreciation for the help whilst smiling sheepishly. It was clear how this battle was coming to an end. The wizards now, with the unexpected aid of the mysterious women in shining armour, had the upper hand and were literally stunning the crap out of the balaclava men. Of course, besides from the lady in shining armour came with the protective shield around them which happen to let their curses out but kept those coming in at bay by reflecting it back to those administered it.

"Maybe next time you should be a little bit more creative. I've heard better summonings than that!" Ishtar said.

"It's not as if I had time to compose a sonnet you know..." Pheo muttered whilst hiding behind the newly appeared men when a rogue beam flashed by.

"BE MORE CAREFUL ISHTAR! Jeez, you'd think that being the Lady of Battle would help hone her skills in defence. I still don't know why you let her..." The young man said as he tried to shield the small group huddled beneath the stage and his own master.

"It's not as if I wanted to, there's too many of them..." the Lady called out from her position in the middle of the floor. She was having difficulty trying to both cast healing winds, a shield and form an attack on those people.

"Ya'know miss, it'd be better if ya tried ta aim for the middle." Moody said as he fired another curse "That way they'd be split, won't have a concentration of power."

Ishtar took Moody's advice and aimed her shot for the middle of the group. The people quickly scattered like sheep and headed for the two sides.

"Hey, Blue!" Ishtar called out to the stage "Heads up. Black people at 3 and 9" Then she herself along with Dumbledore and Sena headed for one side of the hall to stop as many of the balaclava people from either escaping to the side entrance or attacking what is remaining of the guests.

"THE NAME'S NOT BLUE!" The young man currently shielding the group of people near the stage. He in turn responded by targeting a blue orb, which had been floating on the palm of his hands for quite some time, at the other group of people running to the side opposite Ishtar. The blue orb enclosed itself and formed a barrier, not allowing anyone to escape.

**Prince of Light Special Edition**. Location: Studio X

Phantom: Welcome to tonight's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: Prince of Light Style. I am your host and current author Phantom! Unfortunate, there is a bad turnout at the auditions so we only have 4 competitors and they are Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again-and-Again, Arthur Weasley; Minister of Magic, Ishtar; Lady of Battle from Ancient Egypt, and finally Nyphandora Tonks; Auror for the English Ministry of Magic.

Harry, Arthur, Ishtar & Tonks: Waves at audience

Phantom: Now, you know the rules, this is the speed question round brought to you by the QuickSpeed Broom Company so be ready on your buttons. The question, in order of least expensive to most expensive, rank the following:

a) CleanSweep 7

b) Nimbus 2000

c) Firebolt

d) Shooting Star

Phantom: 30 seconds Later Looks like times up. Now let's look at the answers. The ranking should be:

d) Shooting Star

a) CleanSweep7

b) Nimbus 2000

c) Firebolt

Phantom: And the results...(Which do you want to go to the next round? Cast you reviews with the names of the contestants now!)


	12. Twelfth Night Visits From Strangers

Title: Prince of the Light

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its relevant occurrence belongs to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The rest are mine. The plot and its incidences are purely fiction, should there be any similarity between this story and real life, it is purely coincidental.

In last chapter, the battle within the exhibition hall is at an all time high. A few 'mysterious' people popped up from nowhere and help to turn the events around. Unfortunately, not quick enough and some brave warriors sacrificed themselves for the sake of others.

Twelfth Night-Visits From Strangers

SOMEWHERE FAR FAR AWAY

A large building stood in the middle between mountains and fields, in a valley of clouds, standing above all others. This very building had a Chinese design to it, with red tiled roofs and large pillars. Yet it also does not seem to be of Chinese origin as the windows, not being the traditional round windows, were arched windows with white metal frames. Being three stories high instead of the traditional ground level building. Accompanying many of the windows are balconies with their low metal fences and their concrete-like floor. In one of the many rooms within the building stood a group of people, gathered within to discuss an important matter…or so many of them thought to be important…

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see the day when Our Lord, the Great King, is concerned for a mere boy…" A low growl emitted from one end of the room near the throne in the middle. The throne is elevated onto a platform three steps high. Made of wood and decorated with stones, paints and metals, this throne is only sat by the Great King himself.

"Surely this isn't the first time the Great King himself went to save the day?" It was a rhetorical question was asked by a lady in red, with her short violet hair just above the shoulders. The light source in this hall was at an all time low and faces could not be easily identified. The sun could be seen as an orange sphere through one of the windows around the walls.

"My my," A new voice entered the hall through the opening of the doors. Along with the voice brought a silhouette of a male in its doorway, "We shouldn't be arguing ourselves. After all, we are fighting for the same cause…"

"But they're so mean" Exclaimed a young voice near the throne. "They went and didn't say anything about their trip. And I doubt they'll bring back goodies"

"Yo!" A voice came from one of the many speakers with flat screen monitors located on the wall without a window, wall or throne. "I heard the King left as well…"

"Yea…" All of the people within the hall replied in a defeated tone.

"Hey, don't feel so bad, they're coming back now you know. Give them a nice welcome for me will ya? I'm kinda busy trying to fix the cracks in the field…" With that, the voice turned to a static and finally to silence.

ROYAL MAGICAL EXHIBITION CENTER

The fighting wrapped up nicely, literally speaking, with the mysterious balaclava people tied up at one end, and the survivors at the other. Those who lost consciousness at the beginning of the so-called 'battle' woke up, but those who lost their lives in the game of survival were grieved. The few who were fighting at the front line of battle along with Kohnar and Cassandra were the lost lives. The Kageyama twins, Sena and Zephyr sported physical bruises and cuts. The most of the Weasley family suffered the after effects, such as dizziness and nausea, from the overly excessive use of magic. Thos who were near the stage, however, were surprised to see one person standing on the stage.

"Harry?" Hermoine asked once she regain her bearings. Everything was destroyed, the tables and chairs, the chandelier that was once hung high on the ceiling has been shattered and the floral arrangements that had lined the sides of the hall are all ruined. The only thing that were intact was the stage and a small area around the stage where Ron, Ginny, Pashvica, Gabrielle and herself had been huddling.

Harry was lost for words. He had been specifically told that the magic disguise cast on him would be broken when he spoke to those that did not know Pheo is Harry. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. Sure, summoning Ishtar had helped finish the battle but how could he explain to his friends why he suddenly appeared?

"Uh…um…you ok?" Harry stuttered out. He is still trying to figure out a reasonable excuse for his presence here.

"How'd you get here?" Hermoine was curious but when she thought about it, the question should be when instead of how.

"I…uh…um…" Harry didn't know how to explain. He had promised not to say anything about where he had been for the summer, though his replica is still here.

"Harry there you are!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he approached the group. After seeing Ishtar in action, he realised the possible catastrophe that could occur.

"Professor?" Harry is really confused at this point. _'What is going on?'_ He is tired from the summoning because he hadn't had enough experience.

"We've been looking all over for you Mr Potter." This time it was Sena who came up next to Dumbledore after he had been healed over by the female escort of Pashvica. Harry was unused to have Sena call him by his last name.

"Mr Potter, next time try to stay where we tell you to. It is for your own safety afterall." Sena was genuinely concerned with Harry being out in the field.

"Um…Sorry…" Harry dropped his head to play the act, but he is genuinely sorry for having people worrying over him. And before the said people can stop Harry, a dizzy spell came over him and he fell over. This time, instead of that mysterious blue haired man, it was Sena who caught him.

DAYS LATER

Harry finally woke up in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts. He had no idea how he came to be in Hogwarts. Last thing he remembered was the disaster and he didn't know how long he was out for this time. It seemed like fate had answered his call as at that moment, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny walked into the Hospital Wing.

"Harry!" All three cried out as they dashed towards Harry's bed near the window.

_'And here I thought I might be able to escape the curse of having to enter the Hospital at least once a year…'_ Harry mused as his friends gave him a large hug.

"How're you feeling?" Hermoine asked as Ginny hurried to find Madam Pomfery and Ron to find Dumbledore and the others.

"Good….I guess. How long was I out?"

"Around couple of days. There's only two more days 'til the beginning of the school term." Harry winced, he had anticipated the pass out, but never thought it would be so long.

"We were all very worried. Ginny, Ron and myself stayed in Hogwarts after pleading with Dumbledore. We can't let you here by yourself." Hermoine directed her gaze out towards the window, "No one had any idea of when you were going to wake up."

_'Why does this always happen?'_ Harry thought as Hermoine's eyes started filling with tears.

"Hermoine, look, I'm fine now. No need to worry. If it's any compensation, I'll try and make sure I stay in Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."

"You'll try? I thought you are already staying here. That's what Dumbledore said…"

_'Oops. Guess I wasn't supposed to say that…'_ Harry had no idea what his replica had been up to. He had thought he'd stayed at Privet Drive, but apparently not.

"What I mean to say is that I'll try to stay in the Hospital Wing until Madam Pomfery gives permission." He knew it was a lame excuse and a badly constructed lie but he had hoped Hermoine will buy it and not question. It appears that Hermoine is still eyeing him suspiciously.

_'At least she is no longer brimming with tears. What would Ron say if he saw Hermoine like that?' _And on that note, the others came back with an entourage of people. Pomfery, Dumbledore, Remus and the whole Weasley clan came in and gave hugs, greetings and such

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN HOGWARTS

In a fully furbished room with light green walls and soft dark green carpet, Sena paced around the area, denting the said carpet. Opposite him sat Zephyr in the comfortable sofa watching Sena in amusement.

"Sena, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy…"

There was no reply as Sena was deep in thought. It was a known fact for those from Ragnarak that summoning requires large amount of power because they need to open the Gateway. Even with the few experienced, more like left over, summoners it took a lot out of them but none had fell into a coma like Harry did.

"Sena…" Zephyr called out again in hopes of gaining the attention of his friend. When that didn't work, he walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face.

"WHAT?" Sena did not mean to snap but he is really worried. When he reported back to His Majesties, they were beyond worried and had nearly came here and put the whole plan to jeopardy. He is now charge with the life of one Harry Potter. Though it was his job after all…

"Sena, there's no use worrying. I'm sure Harry's fine and if you want to visit him then go ahead. I'm sure no one would question why a teacher is visiting the world's saviour, Professor Sena." Zephyr said in hopes of raising his spirits up. He had heard, after Harry went on his training journey, that Zephyr is going to be a teacher at Hogwarts. It was then when he asked for permission to tag along and pose as a transfer student.

"Professor?" It seemed that whatever Zephyr said had made a reaction in Sena as he was questioning that same title. He had no idea what he had landed himself into.

"Yes, now if you're not going then I am. I need to see if that nurse has anything for this dizziness you caused." Zephyr walked out only to be stopped by Sena's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, you're right. There's no use of me worrying here. I'm better off seeing if Master's awake or not." Zephyr couldn't help but smile; Sena is sometimes too caring for his own good. He could only hope, in Sena's excitement, that he wouldn't call Harry 'Master' in public.

HOSPITAL WING, HOGWARTS

The chattering of people within the hospital wing could be heard all the way from the corridor; the corridor cannot stop the sound from penetrating through. Hearing lively sounds from within, the two new visitors walking towards the Wing could guess that Harry was awake. They could barely keep their cheerfulness beneath the mask they portray in front of these people of Hogwarts when entering.

"Professor Sena! Zephr!" The first to notice the new visitors was Hermoine.

"Professor Sena?" Harry nearly laughed out loud. He could guess which position Sena will be filling in for. After all, it was said that the DADA position was cursed.

"He's the one who caught you before you fell head first on the floor and is also the new Defense professor." Ron filled in his friend.

"And Zephyr," pointing towards the other, "is a new transfer student from a small village college." Ginny added.

"Nice to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you Harry Potter." Zephyr teased. Harry put on a small scowl that escape many except Dumbledore, whose eyes merely twinkled in delight, Sena, trying his best not to laugh, and Zephyr, who smirked at Harry's expression.

"How are you feeling now?" Sena took up the place of Madam Pomfery who had just left to get some more potions.

"Fine." Harry replied bluntly, he has no idea how to speak to him within the walls of Hogwarts. "Um…thanks. For helping me…" _'and for everything.'_ Harry added in his mind through the mind link that they hare. This link is only made available when both are conscious and within a certain proximity. Of course, within the walls of Hogwarts, both have to be quite near for the link to work, as there is too much magic interference.

"I'm only here to help…" Sena could only smile at the response.

The whole lot chatted until Madam Pomfery told them to go out to let Harry have a bit of resting time. Harry, of course, refused to stay confined on the bed. That is until Hermoine gave him a glare that reminded Harry of the promise he made earlier.

SOMETIME LATER

"Yo Harry!" came a voice in the middle of the night. Madam Pomfery had retired to bed after checking Harry over and gave him some potions to help with magic recovery.

"Bakkyuo," Harry was surprised to see the young boy sitting on the end of his bed. A tiger by nature, the white haired boy leapt up to Harry once seeing Harry is fully awake and sitting up. "How'd you get here?"

"It's not only me. Sis came too!"

"Hello there young master, how're you feeling?" The lady with violet hair in red silken dress walked over, prying the young tiger away from Harry.

"Suzaku." Harry stated. He now won't be surprised if more guardians came, thought he is tire of people asking how he was feeling.

"The King couldn't come. Kirin had him locked in his office because of the sudden influx of work." The lady said as she felt for Harry's temperature, which he would have turned away from such affection if not for the fact he is scared of Suzaku's fiery temper. "The King couldn't wait until you can go back and take care of the whole lot of things."

"The other's wanted to come too, but Wep said too many passing through the gate may cause people to suspect…" Bakkyuo is busy fiddling around with the bottles of left over potions currently sitting on the bedside table. He sniffed at one of the bottles and snarled.

"The rest are very worried about you. No one can get through to you during the pass few days. The King and Ishtar are particularly concerned, they thought they were the one responsible for you being in the coma." Suzaku performed other checks to make sure Harry is healing well. After all, she has to report to many others and to sooth their minds. Harry felt a tiny bit guilty, he had never meant for the two Guardians to loose sleep over him.

"How's everything back there?" Harry asked, after he had finished his training, he had nearly taken up permanent residence in the world of the Guardians and also helped out every now and then.

"Good and bad, Wep is having a hard time" the young tiger is busy batting the loose string of the white blanket.

"There seemed to be trouble brewing everywhere. Wep commented earlier that there were cracks within the Gates itself, Isis is having a hard time trying to mend it and everyone else is stressed about the whole situation." Suzaku was finally satisfied with all the test she performed. She let both herself and Harry rest for a while.

"Sorry couldn't be any help at a time like this." Harry folded his hands as he thinks of a solution. He knows the Guardians couldn't keep up with the mending and magic control.

"No worries young Master. You just rest and recover. We can handle." Motioning the young tiger towards her as they prepare to call open the Gate.

"Remember to visit! And bring something with you the next time!" the young tiger gave Harry a large hug before heading towards the Lady. The Gate began to form as a swirl of magic gathered at a same point. Vague outlines began to resemble an arch.

"Wait," Harry called out at the last minute. The arch had been defined and within the arch is the image of the resting place of the Guardians. Eternal spring with flower petals softly floating, warm winds blew from inside the arch to the Hospital Wing making Harry feeling sleepier than before.

"I might have something that can help." He produced an orb of green light, filled with his own magic, and floated it towards the two. "Put this orb at the Control Gate, it should limit the magic flow between realms and should help with the mending process a bit. I'm afraid this is all I can do right now…" Harry is slowly nodding off into dreamland. Seeing their Master finally having some decent sleep, both took the orb and slipped through the Gate as quietly as possible.

Back in Studio X

Phantom: Sorry, it had been a long commercial. But we just had a special report saying that the station cannot produce a Million. Instead, this show is now named "Who Wants To Be A Galleonaire!"

Whole Cast: exclaims WHAT!

Phantom: Hehe…lack of funds. You'll have to blame Ron on eating a whole out of my pockets. Oh and Harry too…

Whole cast glares at Harry and Ron who could only smile weakly 

Phantom: On a happier note, I'm putting you all in something else!

Whole Cast: exclaims WHAT!

Phantom: Is there a lack of vocabs here?

Hermoine: Look Phantom, as much as we like you, you don't have to suddenly dump work at our doorsteps…

Phantom: Well…it's cause I didn't have my notes with me so I started on something new…I'm hoping I could update that once every fortnight and this every month. I'm trying my best to write a long chapter for this.

Hermoine: We didn't blame you _THAT_ much

Harry: Hey, no worries, we had a long holiday, so it's probably only fair that we have new work…

Ron: As long as you keep up the paycheck…

Phantom: The scripts are ready and we can begin as soon as you're ready 0


	13. Thirteenth Night It’s Feasting, Not Fast...

Title: Prince of Light

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: what's not mind isn't mine. What's mine is mine. Gods and Goddesses aren't mine, neither are those of HP. Plot is mine, Sena is mine, Zephyr is mine.

Thirteenth Night- It's Feasting, Not Fasting

Two days in the Infirmary was one too many for Harry. He had thought staying in the Infirmary during school was bad, now this was even worst. Sure, Hermoine, Ron and Zephyr came in and left only for lunch and dinner but he still doesn't like the overall feel of the Infirmary. Or maybe it's just because he's been here one too many times. This time he even broke the record of coming in here before school even started. Harry was more than glad when he was allowed out, but who wouldn't let him when it was the start of year feast?

The feast started, as usual, with the first years arriving into the Great Hall. Harry still couldn't believe that they were once that small when they first came into Hogwarts. When all had settled down, Professor McGonnagall pulled out a three legged stool, which seemed more unstable than usual, along with the sorting hat. The hat's voice boomed through the Great Hall.

"Greetings children young and old,  
Words of advice I should show.  
One should not follow the other  
In footsteps of thy father.  
Do not meddle beyond control,  
In those that bring and had foretold.  
Watch thy steps should they guide  
Listen to thy heart, let emotions fly.  
Gryffindors are strong at heart  
And at all times should have a start.  
But ending those will be defined,  
By those of cunning, of deceit, of Slytherin.  
Ravenclaw should shed some luck  
Whenever little knowledge should struck.  
Then the ones to bring them all,  
Hufflepuff, of great and small.  
Now this piece of clothing had sad all.  
Doing what's best through its sorting song."

"o….k…" Ron had whispered as McGonnagall called out the first name on the list ("Cohen, Kantar"), "now I'm even more confused. And since when did the Sorting Hat speak in old English?"

"Sush!" Hermine just said ("Jones, Benedictine" followed by a "Ravenclaw!")

They sat in near silence until the end of the sorting ("Zeta, Amber", "Gryffindor!") and Dumbledore stood up once again.

"There are more start of term notices. This year, Hogwarts are proud to have a few transfer students amidst our population. Two of which are from the Asian School for Ancient Arts."

The Kageyama twins walked into the Great Hall through the doors at the back of the Teacher's table.

"Kageyama, Akari." McGonnagall called as she put the hat onto the Kageyama sister. The hat quickly called out in return "Slytherin!"

"What?" Ginny, Ron, Hermoine and Harry exclaimed softly. They now had serious doubt about the hat's intelligence.

"Kageyama, Akira." Then came a whisper at the back of them.

"I bet this one's gonna be in Slytherin as well. No doubt. I mean just look at them. Darkness is written all over them!" It was one of the Ravenclaw fifth years.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yell. Almost all of the students were shocked to say the least. Normally twins go to the same house. Of course there are exceptions. But to put a pair of rivalling house was somewhat strange.

"Ok. The hat has officially lost it." Ron declared. Harry was speculative and did not make much of a comment. Though his eyes are a bit unfocused.

"Another is from Lady Dana's Tower for Gifted." Duumbledore announced, still standing up and waiting for the sorting.

"Morelle, Zephyr." McGonnagall announced once again. Harry raised his eyebrows. As far as he knew, Zephyr did not have a last name. Or maybe he just made one up to avoid suspicions.

"Gryffindor!"

"Now that the sorting is through. Let's eat." As soon as Dumbledore pronounced the words, food appeared on the table. The students tucked into the food.

"It's quite weird really," Hermoine commented through the bites of her Coleslaw, "to have twins in two different houses."

"Well, it's not as if it hasn't happened before." Harry said when he finished his share of Shepard's Pie. "I mean the Patil twins are in two different houses."

"Yea, but they aren't in two rival houses now are they?" Ron said just swallowing his mouthful of food.

"True." Hermoine taking a sip of pumpkin juice. And with that, they dropped the subject. When all the food had been consumed and the dessert plates had disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again.

"And a few more notices. I am unfortunate to announce that Professor Umbridge could not return this year, no doubt many of you had grown quite fond of her." The students groan as a whole at this comment. They had grown fond all right, that is trying to kill her in the crudest was possible. "Would we please extend a warm welcome to Professor Sena." At that, Sena stood up and presented himself to the students. The students clapped, the loudest amongst them were Harry and Zephyr. "And as older students know, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Caretaker Filnch had told me to remind you all that magic is not allowed in the corridors. And before we sleep, let us sing the school song."

With a tap of the wand on the table the students and teachers picked their favourite tune and sang the song. The first years looked confused, Akari ignored the rest of the Slytherin stares and sang the words, Zephyre looked hopeful at Harry for an answer. Harry just shook his head and mouthed the words "Just sing along" with a smile.

"That was exhausting…" Zephyr commented as they reached the Gryffindor common room. Akira nodded in agreement.

"Exhausting? It's just the beginning mate!" Ron patted the shoulder of their newest members to the sixth year with a yawn. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna head up first. You guys wanna come?" Harry, Zephyr and Akira gave him a negative answer. Hermoine went away with Ginny saying something along the lines of 'Girl Talk' and headed up towards Hermoine's room. Sixth and Seventh years can have their own rooms because it was said to be easier for them to study and because N.E.W.Ts are taught over the last 2 years. There was also another common room on the last two floors in both the girl's and boy's tower for those attending the last 2 years. Sometimes, it is used for games and such but when come the exams or when an essay or project is due, the place will be filled with people trying to cram their last bit of knowledge or fill up that last few inches of parchment.

"I wonder if nee-chan is ok…"Akira muttered aloud.

"Who?" Harry turned away from the fireplace.

"My sister. I'm just…concerned. Actually, come to think of it, I should be more concerned with the Slytherin house…"

"Why's that? I mean there's Malfoy there and his cronies. As well as a bunch of would-be Death Eaters. There's not much to worry about them." Harry thought he might be better to put all his efforts in worrying about his sister being an outcast.

"I'm just afraid of what my sister would do when provoked without me to stop her…" Akira sighed. He often worry about his sister. She is, after all, family as well as reckless amongst other things that the Slytherin house will find out. "Well, no use worrying. I mean there's nothing I can do here. It's not as if I can go to their common room now. I'll head off to bed. Yes, that might be better. Bed would definitely be good…" He continued to ramble off as he approach the stairs. Just before he took the first step, Harry shouted back at him.

"It's on the top floor!" He reminded the still muttering boy who didn't give any sign of hearing the comment. The remaining boys sat in silence until it was Zephyr who spoke up, unable to remain silent anymore.

"When are you going to tell your friends?"

"Tell them about what?" Harry question. He had a fair idea of what it is about but unwilling to admit it.

"About you, your guardians, the realms etcetera. They are your friends and I can see they trust and care for you. A lot."

"But the thing is I don't know what to say to them. Not to mention I dread at their reaction. Especially Hermoine's."

"The earlier you tell them the better. Or it might turn out to be really bad. They may think you've betrayed them."

"If it weren't for the fact I know you're around the same age as me, I'd have thought you to be older."

"My sis often say I'm too mature for my own good…" Zephyr's eyes focused on the flames in the fireplace. Harry sensed now would be best to change the subject.

"Akira's right. Sleep definitely sounded good." Harry yawned.

"Yea. It's been a long day. Though how could you still feel tired after two days in the Infirmary?"

"Must be the side effects of the sleeping too much." He yawned again. He is near to fully recovered. Physically, he is fine. Mentally…well, Harry is no normal boy nor wizard so you can never tell. Magically, his powers are all back and no longer strain to do a simple spell. It was his spirit that is tired. Too much had happen in the span of two months and it felt even longer in Harry's case. And maybe he still suffers from the effects of Realm Travelling. Similar to muggles travelling on planes and crossing different timelines, those inexperienced will suffer Jet-Lag.

'_Or should I call it Gate-Lag._' Harry mused as they stepped through the doors that led to the upper years discussion room. There were two big oak tables with matching chairs in the middle. Five sets of doors, no doubt leading to a corridor that leads to their rooms, were on the sides. The space between the doors were not empty either. They were filled with bookshelves and corresponding books. Harry had an odd feeling that instead of being in the library like his previous years during the time when a research essay is due, this is the place where he will stay the longest. And he doubted that even the actual common room will see much of the upper years much less him.

"Wow!" Zephyr exclaimed. Although this place isn't much compared to the two libraries in the Tower, but it was the feeling in the room. In libraries, it was more of a 'silence is golden' feel. But in here, it was more communal and warm.

"You said it." Harry couldn't agree more. He could sense tiny amounts of mind relaxing spells lingering in the air. '_It could be incense that they are burning. It could have the same effect._' But he highly doubted. After all, they are in Hogwarts, a place where people practically breath in magic.

"Ok. So which door? Or do we have to play the guess game?" Zephyr asked as they were confronted with three doors.

"I wonder what's behind door number one…" Harry tried to open the first door on the left but found it locked.

"Wait, look." Zephyr pointed at the note that was attached to one of the shelves on the bookcases in a relatively easy to spot location.

"Lets see…Guess correctly would lead you to sleep. Guess wrongly and you'll stay for the night. One thing you must remember is what's not yours will never be yours. Two years you will stay in this place. Three flights of staircases you will climb. This is only for your eyes only. And last but not least this note will not change five times for each individual…Great. More work. Can't they just have a list saying who should sleep where?"

"Well, maybe it's to ensure that no one will invade the other's privacy…"

"More like Professor Dumbledore had finally cracked…"

"Well, what's you're guess?"

Harry pointed at one of the doors. He really didn't want to use his mind to think so he pointed one that felt most 'comfortable' to him.

"My guess exactly." Zephyr turned the knob and the door opened, revealing another stoned corridor paved with lush carpet. The line of flaming torches suddenly came to life as the both of them walked. They stopped when they reach the doors with their names on. On the right hand side was Harry, Ron's room was next door and Dean's was just opposite. Seamus's was next to Neville just at the end. Zephyr's door was on the other side of Harry's. They both bid the other 'Goodnight' before heading into their own rooms.

As usual, the room was decorated with light tones of scarlet and gold. The carpet were scarlet, the curtains had a golden lining and just on the window sat Hedwig who fluttered her feathers to show Harry she's been waiting a long time. He gave her a light pat before changing out of his uniform. Everything was unpacked. It seemed the house elves did a good job.

'_Though I wonder what Hermoine thought of it…_' Harry mused. Hermoine, being a member of S.P.E.W is against elven slavery. But to have her things unpacked by those she wished to save, and those who did this willingly. That will give her a bad headache. '_To save or not to save. That is her problem._'

There was nothing much in Harry's room. In any case, he never had much to begin with. His books were lined on the small bookcase just sitting on the table. The clothes were in the wardrobe and his trunk is at the end of the bed. '_If only I could change the colour scheme a bit. There are too much red and brown all around…_' The furniture in the room was all wood and the curtains and covering were all in scarlet with tiny speckles of gold. '_Well, at least it isn't in orange._' Harry thought as he lay down on his bed. He still remember Ron's room in the Burrow and hoped Ron had not yet found the spell for changing the colour scheme.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Four figures are standing in a clearing. Three of them a bit further back than the one standing in front of the cauldron who is now covered with orange soot.

"You know, orange isn't your colour." The shadow, apparently female, in the background said.

"Oh put a sock in it. Or do you wish to go without the weapons?" The male voice came from over the cauldron

There was a weak laugh.

"It's hard enough already with one person's weapons. But with all four…"

"I never said you all had to go." Another of the shadows said in a near commanding but worried tone.

"And miss out all the fun? Never!"

A pair of hand brought out shining weapons from the cauldron bottom.

"It's the best I can do for now…"

"Then it shall be enough."

The clearing changed into one of destroyed buildings. Fire was burning and there were many voices.

"HELP!"

"Save us!"

"AH!" A women's scream echoed through the air

"What are we to do?" One of the shadows asked.

"There's not much we can do but pray that it ends soon…"

Blood was on the ground, the once shining weapons are now broken and lay on the stained grass. There was a spear, bow and arrows, a dozen or so daggers and a set of swords. Another shadow heaved.

"If only I saw."

"There was no way anyone could see the outcome. It was too unexpected."

"But I was given a gift to see!"

"Look, no one blames you. You did your best." The focus went to the shadow knelt near the weapons. "And it wasn't your fault either. As you say, you did the best you could."

"This will no be repeated. I can promise you that."

"Then that it is enough." There was another shift in gaze to the figure with shallow breathing on the ground. "How are you doing?"

"At least better than yourself. You shouldn't move too much." The figure sat up.

"I'll try."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'll track it down even through to the end of time."

"We'll…" the figure who sat up voiced out.

"No," an authoritative voice said, collective shakes of head was amongst the shadows. The voice continued, "I've risked enough. I can't risk more. When I'm certain, I'll tell you guys."

"As you say mate, it's risky. You're going to need all the help you can…"

"Then stay. Protect and defend. Keep a eye for the two of them for me."

"Very well." The shadow collected the broken weapons and went towards the other two. Touching them, the three disappeared.

"Now all that's left to do is clean this place up and inform the people." The last of the shadows were gone in a flash of light.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

Harry woke up from his bed, feeling disorientated and confused.

'_What was that?_' Sunlight was just beginning to seep through the curtains. It declared the start of a new day.

A/N: This is still a bit short from what I intended but oh well…can't think much right now. By the way, see if you can work out which door is correct. Hint: the left most door is the first door and it is definitely not the one you want.

In a room piled with paper and books i.e. writer's room

Phantom: That went well…

Harry: I never knew you were poetic

Phantom: I'm not. But what would a new school year be without the sorting song?

Hermoine: Though the grammar is still as bad as usual

Phantom: You can't expect much from one who is used to writing essays and assignments…

Hermoine: Point being?

Phantom: Never mind…

Ron: Am I glad I wasn't the one to solve that riddle like note…

Phantom: It took me a long time to write that

Harry: What were you thinking anyways? Who would leave something like that?

Phantom: Dumbledore?

>>Phantom receives a collection of glares ranging from low to high intensity>>

Phantom: But seriously, I've been to boarding and when you are in those higher years, you have your own room and you CAN lock your room. Though the wardens always have the keys…

Harry, Ron & Hermoine: Whatever… walks out of the room

Phantom: Hey! Don't forget to pick up the other script on the way out!

Harry: Great >>sarcastically>> more work

Hermoine: It was you who said that it would be no trouble…

Harry: Me and my big mouth


	14. Fourteenth Night A Day In A Life Of Hogw...

Title: Prince of Light

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: "HP books-total of $130, Reference books-$100, Internet fee-$50, Enjoyment-priceless. For everything else, there's the law"  
Doesn't that sound familiar? I paid only for the books, not the copyright. Anything you don't recognize is probably other ppl's, not mine

A/N: Must thank Milky Etoile for her continual support.

Fourteenth Night-A day in a life of Hogwarts' Students

Ron yawned from his bed as the sunlight poured through the windows. He wouldn't have woken up if it weren't for the annoying shower sounds and shouts in the corridor that the boys were sharing.

"It's like flooding in there!" Came the shout from the newest boy in Gryffindor, "Who was there last?"

Apparently no one answered, or at least no one dared to answer. Thus began the first day back at Howgarts at their new bedrooms.

Down at the girl's end of the tower, things were not quite either. The first thing Hermoine woke up to was a scream.

"KYA Who's used my shampoo?" Hermoine could not make out who it was that said that. Though she does sympathize with the one who will be screamed at later on.

On the other hand, the famous Boy-Who-Lived known as Harry Potter is blissfully unaware of all the happenings in the tower as he headed off in the Hogwarts halls towards a certain professor's room.

SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS

Sena was readying himself by the full length mirror, which kept commenting how great he'd look robes rather than the muggle suit he is currently wearing, when there came a knock at the door. He could easily guess who it could be. After all, who would wake up at this ungodly hour to see a professor?

"Sena?" Harry asked quietly on the other side of the door, "you awake yet?" Harry knew this was a stupid question. '_If Sena was asleep, he would not be able to reply me._'

"Master Harry?" Sena said as he opened the door to lead Harry inside. Harry frowned at the use of the word 'Master'. He did not like the status hierarchy.

"How many more times do me and my parents have to tell you to stop it? And don't use that in school too."

"I'm guessing you haven't told you're friends yet." Sena replied as he poured two cups of tea from the teapot by his desk.

"No. Personally, I don't want to."

"You're just delaying that. It's better to…" Sena was about to finish the sentence when Harry cut in.

" 'Its better to tell them earlier than later', yes I know. I had the same discussion last night with Zephyr."

"Good, but I don't think that was the cause of you coming so early in the morning."

"I wanted to ask you several things, some of which I know you won't tell me no matter what." Harry said. He had asked quite a few people back in Ragnarak about those called 'The Ones' but none would tell him.

"So you're here for an early morning chat after all. By the way, Your Majesties were quite upset by the incident in the Exhibition Centre."

"About the fact I broke the promise making everything awkward or the way which I passed the rest of the summer by lying in a coma?"

"Coma, they were both upset and worried that something could have happened to you."

"I'm not next on the throne anyways," Harry muttered in a softer tone in hopes that Sena couldn't catch it. Harry wasn't agitated by that fact either, to tell the truth, he was happy because of that. At least he did not have to worry about ruling a realm.

"You should go to the Great Hall for breakfast. I'm guessing you're friends will be looking for you soon." Sena opened the door and both walked towards the smell of breakfast.

BACK AT THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER

"Where's Harry?" Hermoine asked as she waited by the Tower entrance. She could only see Ron, Zephyr and Akira walking down the staircase but Harry was no where to be seen.

"Dunno," Ron replied with another yawn, "he wasn't there when we knocked on his door."

"He's probably down at breakfast." Ginny said from behind them, then added to the boys "What happened to you two? You look like you've just came from a swim at the lake."

"Someone left the shower on before he left the shared bathroom" Akira's hair was mostly dried though it is always hard to dry long hair without the aid of a blow dryer. "Zephyr had it the worst though, he was the one who opened the bathroom door."

"Next time, remind me to shower first." Zephyr's hair, on the other hand, was practically dripping with water. "I should have remembered to bring in a dryer or something."

"Come on, breakfast is waiting." Ron said as he walked out of the portrait, first the disrupted sleep, then the missing Harry and now the discussion on ways to dry the hair. Honestly couldn't they just use a drying charm?

GREAT HALL

"Onee-chan!" Akira called out as he reached the large doors of the Great Hall. Akari, taking notice of his brother's shout turned towards him only to be held back by a certain blond.

"Not so fast. I still have to pay you back for what you've done yesterday night."

"As if a brat like you can even lay a single spell on me. You're nothing but a papa's boy." Akari said as she swatted Malfoy's hands from her shoulder. Just as she was about to walk away again, Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of her. Once again blocking of any point of exit. "Get out of the way" She said in a quiet tone.

"What's that? Couldn't hear it properly. Oh well." Malfoy didn't pay attention to the murderous gaze Akari is giving out and continue to stand where he is.

"I said get out of the way before you…"

"Malfoy is it?" Akira approached the arguing group. Ron tried to pull him back but with no avail. Hermoine just looked on in horror, she did not know if Akira was brave or stupid to stand up to Malfoy and his cronies. "I suggest you unhand my sister at once."

"Akira what are you doing?" Hermoine called out at the same time as his sister.

"Akira get out of the way." Akari growled menacingly as she edges towards Malfoy.

"But nee-chan…"

"Hn, its not worth my trouble to deal with these hero-worshipping dogs. Let's go Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy walked away from the group.

"What were you thinking?" Hermoine then continue to scold but Ron interrupted her.

"Whoa! I've never seen anyone scaring Malfoy off so fast!" Ron patted Akari on the back. "I don't care if you're in Slytherine, anyone who is an enemy of Malfoy is my friend."

"Hey, what's up guys?" Harry walked into the conversation accompanied by Sena.

"Oh nothing much. By the way, where did you go?" Ron and the others waited for Harry before entering the Great Hall. Akari and Akira were having a heated conversation at the back of the group. Sena walked over to Zephyr and gave him a weird look.

"What happened to your hair?" Sena questioned.

"Don't ask." He answered as he watched Sena walk over to the Teacher's table.

As the group sat by the Gryffindor table as McGonnagal came around to pass out the timetables.

"Not Potions again!" Ron complained as the Professor walked away.

"Is Potions really bad?" Zephyr asked as he looked at his own timetable.

"Not really bad, it's a torture. Snape loves the Gryffindors to death, literally!" Harry remained silent as Ron gave retold Potions class they had for the past years.

Harry looked back at his own timetable. '_Not too bad, it could have been worst._' he thought to himself. Double Potions in the morning followed by Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic.

"Come on, we'd better hurry if we are to make it to the dungeons in time." Hermoine indicated not long later. Ron groaned at the thought of more school work.

"Hermoine. There's still enough time for more breakfast."

"No there isn't. Now hurry up and move."

DUNGEONS

"If it were up to me, most of you would not be here for the NEWT level potions." Snape surveyed the room, his eyes stopped on the Gryffindor Golden Trio. "However, it seems that the Ministry all thinks you're able to do well in my class. Let me just remind you all that any tomfoolery is not taken lightly, nor tolerated in this class." The rest of the students sweated. They all know that it would be hard but had never thought it would be this hard.

"You three at the back," Snape barked out at the new transfers seated one table back from Harry, Ron and Hermoine. "I don't care where your at but I will not make exceptions. We'll be making the Potion of the Thirteenth Grave. Now Mr Potter, tell me what does it do."

Harry hesitated, he knew that no matter what his answer is, Snape will find something to say about it. However, a sudden voice from beside him spoke up.

"The Potion of the Thirteenth Grave grants the near dead, those who have just been kissed by a Dementor, and those that are in near critical conditions a chance of living for a certain amount of time. Depending on the dosage that is given, the amount of time that the dead is given to walk on Earth is varied." Ron spoke in a knowing voice. Harry and Hermoine looked at him in surprise. Never have they hear Ron answer a question during Potions, let alone dared to speak up to Snape.

Snape was also surprised at the sudden reply from Ron, whom he classified as slow and dim-witted. "Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of line." He said with clarity in his voice.

"What did I do? I just answered the question." Ron murmured in a near whisper that only Harry, who was nearest to him, could hear.

"Hush, you don't want to tempt fate." Harry said in return as they readied the ingredients to the Potions. Using the time, Hermoine went and spoke with the near transfers.

"You need help?" She asked as she handed them a phial filled with brown liquid.

"Nah, we're ok." Akira gathered more herbs from the cupboard. "My sister knows quite a lot about poisons so we should be fine."

"Poison? I don't think they're the same thing though." Hermoine thought further, poisons tend to be more volatile, hard to control and are more harmful but potions are mainly made for the benefit of people.

"Even if it's different, the theory of making it would be the same. Also, I've heard that Zephyr isn't so bad in potion making himself."

"You flatter me." Zephyr replied from behind. Akira glanced upwards, both Hermoine and himself were crouched down by the lowest cupboard looking for the elusive blue leafed Primrose, "You took too long. Your sister was thinking one of the herbs might have eaten you."

"As if a dead plant can hurt me."

Hermoine, who was the first to find the herb, handed the pair a sprig then stood up but was immediately come over by a dizzy spell.

"You ok Hermoine?" Harry asked as he caught Hermoine as she nearly fell. She laughed weakly at her weakness.

"Yea, just fine. You worried?"

Harry stuttered. He had no idea what answer to give for that question.

"Harry? You feeling ok?"

"Um…no. I mean yes, I mean…ah, never mind. Ron asked me to look for some other things, though I suppose you're better at recognising the ingredients than me." Harry handed over a leaf of parchment then left.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?_' He asked himself as he walked back to the table. Ron was, for once, stirring the cauldron and preparing for the potion.

"Harry mate you ok?" Ron asked as he looked up from the boiling water.

"Yea, just peachy." He replied. "How did you know so much about potions just then?"

"Not sure really. It's as though I've known it all along but did not realize I had the knowledge. You get what I mean?"

"Ah, I know how that feels." Harry thought back to the first few weeks in Ragnarak, the weird feeling of knowing where everything is but don't know why he knows. Though now, he has half an idea of why.

DIVINATION TOWER

Potions passed them by without much of an incident. Apparently Malfoy was tired of trying to make the Gryffindor Trio fail Potions and had not voice a single opinion. Most thought this was unusual.

"Welcome, my children, once again to the art of divination. The first half of the year, we'll be working closely with those in Ancient Runes class as we study runes. The second half will be devoted to I Ching and the reading the heavenly signs. Now, take out the book…" Trelawney droned on whilst Harry and Ron daydream out the window.

"What do you think she'll predict this year?" Ron asked as the rest of the class took the time off, a.k.a. reading the text book.

"My death yet again?" Harry sighed. There's nothing more he loved than to be out of this smoke filled room

"I'm regretting taking this class. Sure, it's easy to get good grades but it's not worth the effort."

"Do we ever make an effort in this class?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a few minutes then replied with a shake of his head. "But we do put a lot of time into predicting our miserable demise. At least we're prepared for the worst you can say."

Harry smirked then returned his gaze at the book as though he is reading.

LUNCH AT GREAT HALL

"Hey!" Zephyr called to Harry and Ron who had just returned from the Gryffindor Tower after dropping off the books. Hermoine was sitting next to him, Akira was opposite of them with Ginny at his side. All were leaning towards the Prophet that was laid out in front of them.

"What's this?" Harry asked. It was most unusual to see an afternoon version of the Prophet.

"Special edition. Seems like there has been an attack on muggles." Ginny replied as she sat back down. "Death and destruction caused by our neighbourhood Dark Lord." She further commented, which left many fellow Gryffindors slack jawed and mouths wide opened, as she poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Ginny," Ron looked at his sister with a scared look in his eyes, "you do realise what you've just said didn't you?"

"Who cares?" Seriously, Ginny did not care about it, "It's just a name."

"That's what I've been telling you all the time Ron." Hermoine looked at the standing Ron, "There's no reason to be afraid of a name."

"Easy for you to say." He muttered back. Meanwhile, Harry sat next to Zephyr.

"How was Ancient Runes?"

"Ok, not exactly fun but worthwhile. How was divination?"

"I haven't heard about my death just yet. Though I think it's coming along."

"Always grim as usual?" He commented in a lower and softer tone so not to let the rest hear. "By the way, Sena told me to give you this." He handed Harry an envelop with a wax seal of a leafless tree on then continue to munch through his sandwich. Harry just nodded his thanks and tucked the envelope in his robes hoping to have time to read it later.

"So, what do we have next?" Akira took note of the sudden lack of conversation to ask the group.

"History of Magic." Hermoine answered, where she earned a groan from Ron.

"Remember to bring you pillows." He commented in between bites.

"Pillows?" Both new comers looked lost and confused at the statement.

"A ghost teaches that subject." Harry replied instead seeing as Ron is happily munching on the pastries with Hermoine shaking her head. She reached out for a sandwich in the middle of the table with one hand and grabbed the Prophet with the other. "So it tends to be a little under-stimulated at times."

"That's an understatement." Ron grunted, which earned him an earful from Hermoine about not insulting a professor.

HOGWART'S GROUNDS, BY THE LAKE

History of Magic, like all other previous history class, was only classified as a success when it comes to for the students catching on more sleep. Though the term had only just started, it seems that scheduling HoM after lunch is only a good idea if the professors wanted the students to catch some R&R. Not that the students minded of course.

All too soon came nightfall, the Gryffindors, along with one Slytherine, are currently touring the grounds. None seem to mind that night is beginning to fall but all were enjoying the sudden breeze and the calming effects of the dusky sun.

"We should better be going." Ginny said, who was accompanying them on the walk.

Looking at the sky, the group noticed that it will soon be too dark for them to make out anything if they did not return soon. All nodded in reply as they make their way back. However, they were confronted by a group of people before they can reach the large double doors leading inside Hogwart's castle.

"My my, we meet again don't we?" Malfoy said as he made his appearance with the accompanying Crabbe and Goyle. He directed his gaze towards the only Slytherine in the group, Akari. "You betraying the Slytherine traditions already? But what else would I expect from a lowly witch from an equally lowly country."

"You will do well not to insult my home country Malfoy. I don't care what powers you parents have, if I hear another word, you will regret having been born on this planet." Akari spoke in the most ice chilling voice that even made the others feel as though the temperature just dropped a couple of degrees. The only one who seemed unaffected by this was her brother Akira, who just looked concerned.

"That's low for a Malfoy." Harry commented, seeing as the tension rose too high. As much as he hate Malfoy, he had this bad feeling that something really bad may eventually come to pass if he didn't distract the two from the staring contest.

"What would you care Potter? This is between Slytherines. Stay out of it." Malfoy snapped back. Though instead of using the trademark 'Potty' or 'Scarface', he had choosen to use his last name. '_Strange, I though he had taken a liking into using those names over the last year…_' Harry thought to himself.

The staring contest continued to last, with Crabbe and Goyle standing beside Malfoy like a pair of idiots and the accompanying group feeling agitated. Finally, the first who snapped them out was none other than Akira.

"Nee-chan," Akira had resorted to using their mother language, "please stop. You don't want to cause more trouble like last time." This earned a glare from his sister and confused looks from others as they did now know what was said between the pair. Akari just walked off in the direction of the castle followed closely by Akira, who bowed to the rest of the group before running after his sister.

"Humph, I don't care who she is. But that is no way to treat a Malfoy."

"Oh just drop it." Harry was irritated with Malfoy's act. Though Draco did not make any gesture of replying Harry. He stood there looking thoughtful for a minute as the remaining Gryffindors left.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Lots been happening, didn't have enough time.

Phantom: Stupid JAVA. Bloody JAVA. Stupid ASP. Bloody ASP. Stupid group project. Crummy professor… continues muttering>>

Hermoine: What's wrong with her?

Shyraz: Nothing much, just stressed out I supposed.

Whole Cast: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!

Shyraz: Me? I'm the one who wrote this filler chapter. All of us had a major blockage recently. Plus we've been real busy with projects and such.

Hermoine: Only because you never planned.

Ron: Oh put a sock in it Hermoine. No one ever plans months ahead at time. Only you do that.

Harry: >>nods in agreement>>

Shyraz: Nah, I do plan. A few minutes ahead that is. I prefer to do things at the spur of the moment. Else how can I write a chapter full of PoL?

Hermoine: What about all your other fics?

Shyraz: Oh Myst is working on the DC one, WK is on halt whilst I figure out the plot. HP Final Curtain is, I think, the only one that's coming along nicely.

Hermoine: Planning makes perfect you know.

Shyraz: Alright, alright. Jeez.

Harry: >>Peeks at one of the computers>> Hey, what's this?

Phantom & Shyraz: HEY! No peeking! >>Stopped by Ron & Hermoine>>

Ron: Read it out loud >>struggles to hold the two back from the computer>>

Harry: Letsee…Halloween. Christmas. Adventure. Final Battle? What the?

Phantom: >>Freed from Ron's grasp>> I'm trying to finish this before the 6th book comes out. Though I don't think I'll have much luck…Ron, Hermoine, stop pointing your wands at me. I'm not going to turn Harry into a toad, or kill him, you know.

Ron & Hermoine: >>Shrugs>> We're not gonna take the risk. He's the main character. If he's not here there'll be no paycheck for us.

Phantom: Let me reiterate. I'm not gonna kill Harry. Just some other people. I kinda like killing off people…

Harry, Hermoine, Ron & Shyraz: Sadist.

Phantom: What? I need something to pass time.


	15. Fifteenth Night Bread and Butter Morning

Title: Prince of Light

Author: Mysterious Phantom Shyraz

Disclaimer: HP not mine. 'nuff said.

Fifteenth Night-Bread and butter, morning letters

"I can't take it anymore!" Ron threw up his hands in defeat. The Gryffindor gang (a.k.a. Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Harry and the new members Akira and Zephyr) sat around the large table in the downstairs common room. Normally, Ginny would not be there, but under the invitations of other sixth years, she was allowed in. The place is quite deserted due to various reasons. One because most liked to work down at the lower common room and two because the exams nor coursework are not due yet.

"What are you doing now?" Hermoine asked from beside him as she reached for another large tome placed in the middle of the table.

"Divination." Ron rested his head on the table, "my head's gonna burst soon. I can't think of other ways to hurt myself…"

"Do something else." Harry suggested from the other end of the table. The table was large, with few seats in between. He had given up all attempts to do work and is thinking of reading the letter Sena and Zephyr delivered. Extracting himself from the studying group, he headed over to the large fireplace in between the shelves. Ripping the wax seal apart revealed only a single piece of paper inside the envelope.

_It seems that there are trouble brewing in both realms though it's nothing to worry about yet. Lily is asking you to take better care of yourself and not throw yourself in the line of fire next time. We've had a meeting at the High Merlin's Council, they suspected we don't have much time left. You take care now._

The letter was left unsigned but it was clear who had written it.

"I'm heading off to bed now." Harry told the rest of the group as he stacked his work up into a pile. The tomes were left on the table; after all it was charmed to return back to its original place at night. Zephyr followed after him, returning to his room as well. Akira, deciding to stay for a while, waved in reply and ducked his head back down to focus on the Transfiguration essay.

" 'nite Harry." Hermoine commented, this time looking up from her work. Ron had already fallen asleep in his position. Ginny placed grabbed the throw on the nearby armchair.

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny yawned, "I guess I should head back." She waved a goodbye to Hermoine and headed on down back towards her dormitory.

"Wait, what am I suppose to do with him?" Hermoine yelled out and pointed at the sleeping Ron.

"Leave him there, he'll be fine. It's not cold in here anyways." Zephyr replied before entering one of the large doors. '_Where'd Harry go? And I wanted to know what Sena wanted him to see…_'

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

In the pitch-black void, hands rose out from the supposed ground, grabbing onto the nearest thing they can find. The coldness of the grasps could be felt even through the air. Looking downwards, it could be seen that the ground was not solid but instead was made up of human corpses. Even though there should be fear, there was a sense of familiarity, as though he has been here before.

A sudden scream echoed in the area. The piercing sound vibrated through the air and caused the hands trembled and shake. Rocks rose from where there wasn't any before. The bodies and jagged rocks formed the ground whilst the sky itself was black. The whole place was devoid of life and not a single creature could be seen. Right in the middle, not so far away, was a silvery lake. It shone brightly and sliced through the darkness.

The silvery liquid looked tempting, as though wanting someone to dive into it. Reaching out into the water with, the liquid trembled. Then, as sudden as the tremble, the liquid turned blood red instantly. Image after image flashed through its surface. Scenes of destruction, of chaos came one after another. The people's gasps for air as they run through the crumpled buildings, the scream of the injured and the cry of children can be heard as an accompaniment to the images.

"So this is the answer."

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

"That was…interesting…" Harry said out loud as he woke. After coming back into the wizarding world, his nights were mostly filled with nightmares. Although once or twice, like last night, incomprehensible dreams will plague his nights. Its as though his mind was trying to tell him something, something that he should remember.

The days passed quickly and soon, Quidditch tryout was approaching. The lifetime Quidditch ban has been revoked earlier in the school year as well as the many Education Decrees approved by the late Minister of Magic. However, with the arrival of the recent letter, it made Harry understand that he may not have as many privileges as he had before…

"Professor McGonnagall." Harry addressed one day after transfiguration, "I was wondering if I could quit my Quidditch position?"

"And what might your reasons be?" she questioned after she recovered from the initial shock. Never had she, in her whole career, had heard someone not wanting to play the most favoured game in the Wizarding world. Then again, Harry Potter is no ordinary wizard.

"I don't think there will be enough time for me in the future to pursue the sport with the piling of course work and all…" Harry did not like lying but he does not mind half-truths.

"Very well, I understand that Quidditch does take up a lot of time. I'll inform the current captain."

Harry felt guilty for having to dump a load of responsibility on the team. He knew how sometimes the team depended on him to catch the snitch but this time they are on their own as he has other things on his plate. But he could not feel a bit relieved for being off the broom and on the stadium, watching the game and enjoying it for once.

HALLOWEEN

The day of Halloween collided with the Hogsmead weekend trip. However grateful Harry was for the trip, he was given a large dose of disappointment. They were all planning to spend the full day then go to the Halloween ball, which was held specifically for the year in place of the Yule ball. As some has never seen a wizarding village before, they thought it was best to go as a whole group.

The day started off pretty well enough, with its usual morning shower rows and exclamation of water dripping everywhere or toothpaste goes missing. Then the whole group (Gryffindor Trio plus one and the newbies) went down to breakfast in the Great Hall. The owl posts came as usual, right on time, and there were nothing special about the lack of owls. But the thing that stood out the most were three birds that did not normally carry letters in public, or in one case does not carry a letter that frequently. Harry's snowy owl Hedwig, a green-blue sparrow-like-bird and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, each carrying a letter in its beak for their masters. Those around Dumbledore knew that it was mostly Order business and did not look up from their plates or their conversation. The rest of the staff knows better than to pride into someone's personal matter and it's not like they haven't seen the current DADA professor with a letter from time to time. Though, in Harry's case, things were a bit more hectic. Ron and Hermoine was having a heated argument at the moment, Akira was trying to calm his twin sister down as she was sitting in the Gryffindor table but no one minded a single bit. Ginny is currently whispering in Zephyr's ears that cause him to sputter, laugh and choke at the same time. So no one in particular noticed Harry ripping open a letter.

**_HELP! In the name of Light, help us!_**

Harry quickly flipped the envelope to look at the seal, trying to identify where it came from. Dumbledore and Sena did the same thing. A colourful string of choiceful vocabularies decided to make itself known in the Gryffindor table. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed remarkably as he suddenly stood up from his place and headed out. Sena crumpled his letter in his fist, taking a lot of discipline to not shred the letter in front of the whole school, and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry's current companions looked at him in disbelief, as those words are normally absent from Harry's speech patterns.

"Um…" Harry turned back to see that he now has an immediate audience.

"Harry? You alright?" Hermoine, sitting next to him asked on behalf of all those present as she could probably guess what was on their minds.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Um…I think I'll just skip going to Hogsmead today. I'm not exactly in the mood to…so you guys have fun!" Harry was about to go when Hermoine held on to the sleeve of his robes.

"You sure you can handle it by yourself?"

**FLASHBACK**

"You sure you can handle it by yourself?" A young woman asked as the group of four sat by each other on the grassy plains.

"Yea, it's nothing serious. They'd probably want to know what she saw." The male jerked his head towards a redhead.

"But why call you mate? Won't it be better to just…" Another male voice spoke up.

"I'd be glad to go in place of you. I know how much you hate dealing with those people." The redhead looked at the first male speaker straight in the eyes.

"There's more to that isn't there." The previous male sate up, directing all his attention.

"You're not telling us again." It was the same woman who spoke to him first.

"It's better for you guys not to know yet."

The scene changed, it was a white hall surrounded by marble pillars and decorative tapestries on the walls.

"You've finally deemed us worthy of your presence then?" Dark robed figures loomed over, casting large shadows on the pale flooring.

"What is it you want _Honourable Councillors_?"

"Is that mockery I detect?"

"Please do not forget who help you all to gain such responsibilities."

The group laughed, their voices echoing in the cavernous hall.

"Do not kid us, Light's Guardian, we have the power now to remove all of you…"

"Fine, what do you want?"

The scene has once again changed.

The grassy knoll was soon filled with bloodshed.

_In order to protect, one must stain their hands…_

Children cried from their huddled form.

_In order to save, one must pave a new path…_

The wooden bearers of buildings collapse from the lack of support.

_In order to survive, one must preserve…_

A lone shadow stood in the middle of the ruin.

"So this is the answer…"

**END FLASH BACK**

"Harry?" The group looked worry, seeing Harry standing so still for the past couple of seconds as they awaited answer.

"Sorry, what were you saying again Hermoine?"

"I said are you sure you're ok."

"I'll be fine, just a little headache. Nothing serious. You guys go have fun." Harry quickly left the table to avoid any more strange questions from the group. However the remaining group were not quite persuaded by his answer, but choose to corner him at some other time. They returned to their meal as they quickly discussed where to go in Hogsmead.

In Hogsmead, things grew more chaotic. Zephyr wanted to visit every store in the little village, thus the group walked on foot, non-stop for the next two hours. Then Akari wanted to try and see if she could bribe the bar tender at Three Broomstick for something stronger than Butterbeer, which lead to a heated _conversation_ between the two. Only when Akira appeared in the scene, due to the lack of drinks at their table, was the conversation brought to a halt. It was lucky for the boys that the girls had already bought their dresses for the Halloween ball else they might have to spend another couple of hours wondering on foot looking for the so-called 'perfect dress'. Though in tradition, Hogwarts only hold balls in Christmas and only on special occasions, Dumbledore saw fit that the student population requires a bit of boosting up. He has also adopted a slightly muggle approach in the whole affair.

"Wonder why the Headmaster the Professor Sena left in such…rapid-ness…" Ginny voiced the opinions of the whole group. It still made Zephyr snicker every time someone mentions Sena and the word professor in the same sentence. After all, he had never thought of his friend as a teaching sort of guy.

"Could it be You-Know-Who?" Ron spoke in an unsteady tone.

"Who? Zephyr asked, he was unfamiliar with the term.

"You know, Him…" This made Zephyr think. Could the 'Him' these people referring be the 'Him' that he's learnt back in the tower? But that 'Him' does good, and by the sound of it, this 'Him' is nothing good. Zephyr blinked in confusion. '_These wizards need to define their terms better…_'

"Voldemort." Hermoine injected. The rest of the group shuddered at the name. "What? It's only a name. And as Harry had said, the fear of a name increases fear itself."

"But even if it were to do with…" Ginny braced herself to say the name, "Voldemort," another shudder, "why would Harry leave?"

"The letter…"Akari spoke in a voice of reason, "it has to be something to do with the letter. All three of them received it…"

"There was a strange seal on it as well…" Akira added. The twins have a tendency to finish each other's sentence.

"What sort?" Zephyr urged, he had a slight inkling but does not wish his suspicions to come true.

"Can't remember. Greenish-blue colour…"Akira was thoughtful.

"Having eight-branched leafless tree…" Ron suddenly said from the brim of his glass.

"With silver outline…" Ginny somehow manage to voice out.

"And an inscription at the bottom?" Hermoine asked Akira, who at that time was sitting right next to Harry during breakfast.

"How did you guys know?" Akira asked in curiosity. According to his memory, Hermoine, though on the other side of Harry, was in a heated argument with Ron and Ginny was busily whispering something in Zephyr's ears. They couldn't have possibly noticed. He only noticed it himself because he took a glance at it before trying to calm down his sister. The group paused for a minute, thinking hard.

"We may have seen it somewhere…" Hermoine answered for them. Truth to be told, they had no recollection of seeing something like what they have just described.

"Well, better head back. You girls need all the time in the world to do your makeup and stuff." Ron changed the topic quickly. The rest of the people agreed and headed over to the 'horseless' carriages taking them back to Hogwarts.

The professors of Hogwarts had once again outdone themselves. Not only did they decorate the Great Hall but also the Entrance Hall. Though all they could see was McGonnagall running around trying to have everything organize. The group heard the said professor muttering something about "More people" and "Foreign magicians" but decided to ignore it. Akari quickly parted as they entered Hogwarts to head over to the dungeons. The Gryffindor group headed back to their tower, promising to meet by the entrance.

"Wonder if Harry's back yet…" Ginny spoke out loud as she entered the Gryffindor tower. Nearly everyone inside was bustling; there weren't this much commotion during the Triwizard Cup Yule Ball. But then again, this time, the whole school was involved. Though those below third years were told they cannot stay after ten and forth and fifth years are to leave before midnight. This meant that sixth and seventh years have full reign until six the next morning.

"Hey, you guys seen Harry?" Ron directed the question at Neville when they entered the higher common room. Even in here, the older years are bustling with energy.

"Nope," He replied, still trying to tie the tie on his neck, "haven't seen him breakfast."

"Maybe he's in his room. Why don't you go and check Ron?" The group's voice of logic and reason (Hermoine) told him. They then parted ways and headed towards their rooms. Once in front of Harry's, Zephyr was the one who knocked on the door whilst Ron looked a bit uneasy and Akira a bit tired.

"Harry? You in there?" Zephyr was the one who asked the question this time. But there was no reply.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Ron spoke up as they prepared to open the door after a few times. When they did open it, they were confronted with an empty room. Harry was nowhere to be seen and there were no traces of him being here, at all, for the whole afternoon.

"Something is definitely off." Akira yawned again; arguing with his sister taxed him out a bit.

"Maybe he's in the library?" '_After all, during his stay at Ragnarak, he did spend most of his time pouring over tomes and manuscripts._'

"No, I've known Harry for too long to know that he is definitely not a books sort of guy. He'll probably show up soon. If not, I'll personally search him out and corner him…" Though Ron was not exactly angry, he was worried. He could tell that his sister and Hermoine were worried over him as well. '_He's never just left before, not in the past and certainly not in Hogwarts…_' Closing back Harry's door gently, as though trying not to disturb the room, they three headed back out. They decided a quick game would be best as there were still some time before the Halloween ball and guys do not take three hours to get ready, with the exception of Neville of course.

Their game of chess was quickly interrupted as the clock chimed six time, signalling it is currently six o'clock. The boys readied themselves quickly to pick up the girls at the lower common room and Akari by the entrance. However, when by the entrance, Ginny, Hermoine and Ron was extremely worried over what had happened to their friend that caused him to go missing for the whole day. On the other hand, Zephyr could fathom a guess as to where the said boy went. It was quite obvious as they Great Sage, Sena and Harry had all left at the same time with grim faces. '_Hope it isn't really bad. Else I would hate to deal with a moody Sena on Monday for DADA…_'

A/N: WAHO finally, I've managed to finish this chapter. It's growing harder to try and put stuff down on paper/computer…things are (hopefully) running fine with the stories. Though grammar mistakes are nearly always present. I need a better spell checker…

_In the middle of the night_

Spooky music in the background, Phantom lying asleep in bed>>

Harry: >>whispers>> We have come back to haunt you…

Phantom: >>wakes up suddenly>> Wha? Who? realizes it is the whole cast looming over the bedside KYAA!

Cast: >>screams>> AHHHHHHHHH!

Harry: Ow, my ear…jeez…do you guys have to scream?

Phantom: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

Harry: On behalf of the cast, I would like to say… >>cough cough>> YOU ARE SLOW!

Phantom?!

Harry: You haven't updated in the while, you know that?

Phantom: Stuff happens. 'side, this is a good chappie isn't it?

Harry: No it's not. You better get back on track else you know what's coming. >>fingers wand slightly>>

Phantom: As if that little stick can hurt me.

Cast: Not just one >>whips out wands>>

Phantom: >>laughs weakly>> hehe…..well….um…..yea…..sure…..

Hermoine: And where is the promised action?

Ron: >>looks at Hermoine>> Thought you didn't like that much action.

Hermoine: I don't, but that's what it says in the category…

Phantom: Next chapter. I promise.


End file.
